Mentiras Verdaderas
by 92annya
Summary: La besaba con furia, pasión y algo de lo que ella dudaba pero creía fervientemente amor, ese amor tan desmedido que ella sentia por el y que estaba segura el sentía por ella, por esa razón estaban así en esa incomoda y nefasta situación.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Deja de seguirme!- fue el grito que irrumpió el sepulcral silencio del apartamento de la doctora Temperance Brennan

- ¡No hasta que me escuches!- soltó el agente dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta para que se cerrara

-No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a todo el que salga conmigo ¡Entiendelo! No soy tuya ni de mi padre de nadie, ¡NO SOY PROPIEDAD DE NADIE!- continuaba gritando la antropologa mientras aventaba su bolso al sofá y se volvía hacia el agente

- ¡El tipo intentaba sobrepasarte contigo!- respondió el agente

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, deja de pretender que te importo Booth deja de hacerlo- contesto la antropologa mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos al ex-ranger- Deja de meterte en mi vida, dejame hacer con ella lo que a mi me venga en gana ¡Y ocupate de tu mujer!

- No metas a Hannah en esto- respondió el agente- ¡EL TIPO SE MERECIA ESE Y UN PAR DE GOLPES MAS!

- ¡Deja de pretender que te importo! ¡Deja de actuar como el maldito novio celoso que no eres!

- No estaba..

- Oh por dios evidentemente lo estabas, y no tenias corrijo tienes ningun derecho a estarlo- señalo bastante enojada al agente- lo digo en serio Deja de meterte en mi vida personal

- Bueno si estaba celoso y que!¿Tienes algun problema con eso?¿Tienes algun problema con que golpee al tipo con el que salgas cada semana o mes?

- Dejame encontrar a la persona con la que pasaré los proximos 20,30 o 40 años, ¡Tu lo hiciste! Lo merezco- la antropologa se volteó dandole la espalda al agente dirigiendose al sillón más cercano, antes de sentir unos brazos bastante conocidos rodeandola por la cintura

- Demonios Temperance ¿Porque me haces esto?- susurró al agente al oido de la doctora- Sé que no debo, sé que debo dejarte seguir tu vida, pero no puedo simplemente no puedo ver como sales con un monton de idiotas, no tolero la maldita idea de que sean otros labios los que recorren tu cuello o los que te besan, me asquea la idea, muero de celos al verte con el imbecil de Steve- la antropologa suspiro y encaro al agente, mientras este continuaba con las manos sobre la cintura de ella mirandola profundamente a los ojos

- No, ¿Porque me haces esto tu a mi? ¿Porque pretendes algo que no existe?- contestó la antropologa con los ojos cristalinos

- Existe, existe entre tu y yo, existe Temperance ¡EXISTE!- soltó el agente dandose la vuelta hacia la puerta pasando una mano por su cabello evidentemente exasperado y enojado

- ¡Demonios Booth! ¿Que existe? Una relación basada en encuentros furtivos, en noches de sexo ¿Eso es lo que existe?- soltó la antropologa con los brazos en jarra

- ¡No es solo eso! Es importante para mi, esto es importante, es importante verte cada día besarte, te necesito ¡Entiendelo! Necesito tocarte, decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo feliz que soy cuando te veo, entiende te quiero

- ¡Te casaste con alguien que no soy yo!

- Estas con alguien que no soy yo- reto el agente- sé que me casé, sé que cometí un error lo se lo hice y lo acepto, pero no está funcionando todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡Tu lo sabes! Y tambien sé que esto esta mal, pero quiero y necesito estar contigo, no es solo sexo, no es solo engañar a la que se supone es mi esposa contigo, es estar con la persona que amo entiendelo

- Eso no le quita lo malo al hecho de que tu y yo tengamos una "relación"- dijo la antropologa dibujando comillas con los dedos- ¿Demonios Booth! Es poligamia tu con Hanna yo con Steve

- ¿Y que? No amamos es lo que importa

-Por dios Booth! No puedes justificar que somos dos malditas personas que engañan a sus respectivas parejas ¡Entiendelo! Empiezo a hartarme de todo esto, estoy cansada de tener que pretender que no hay nada

- ¿ Y CREES QUE YONO? ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi?

- ¡Lo es Booth lo es! es fácil para ti tienes a dos mujeres que te aman, tienes relaciones con las dos, tienes..

- Tu tambien!, tienes a dos hombres, besas a los dos tienes rela..

- ¡No! Lo sabes, sabes que con él nunca he tenido relaciones te soy estupidamente fiel

-¡Sales con el! Asi que practicamente si lo eres

-Disculpame Booth por ofenderte- dijo la antropologa friamente levantando ambas manos- Olvidaba que TU eres el tipo más fiel de este mundo ya... olvidaba que eres lo más cercano a un santo que puede haber en este mundo, disculpame Booth en serio, disculpame por insinuar si quiera que traicionas con Hannah con una tipa cualquiera, rastrera, que siente que el amor de su vida se ha ido de sus manos t tiene sexo contigo solo para olvidar... ah no perdon- dijo teatralmente la antropologa y sus ojos se oscurecieron máss por la rabia- lo olvidaba esa tipa ¡SOY YO!- termino la doctora señalandolo acusadoramente

- No hagas esto no lo hagas Temperance

- Que no haga que, poner las cosas tal cual son, ¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad Booth? ¿Acaso te incomo...- la antropologa no pudo terminar su monologo, fue interrumpida por los labios del agente que la besaban con furia, pasión y algo de lo que ella dudaba pero creía fervientemente amor, ese amor tan desmedido que ella sentia por el y que estaba segura el sentía por ella, por esa razón estaban así en esa incomoda y nefasta situación, sintió como el agente pasaba de besar sus labios a recorrer su cuello y como sus manos recorrian su espalda con desesperación y coraje, pensó en parar , pero tenía que ser sincera lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con el y descargar su coraje, al igual que el, era una mezcla bastante peculiar de sentimientos, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de el y lo besó furica y apasionadamente, recorrió el torso por encima de su camisa, demasiado perfecto, y dejaba vagar sus manos de un lado a otro, hasta que la camia de el le estorbo y la arranco de un tiron haciendo volar los botones solo asi tuvo el acceso que su corazón reclamaba

- Si.. sigues haciendo eso... me dejaras sin camisas- dijo el agente entre jadeos, haciendo lo mismo con la blusa de la antropologa y comenzar a recorrer el vientre de esta- demonios Temperance estas tan jodidamente buena- dijo el agente mientras lograba tumbarse a ambos en el sofá y recorria con sus labios el cuello de la doctora

- Seguro que eso le dices a Hanna- susurro la antropologa atrayendolo hacia si para besarlo

- Hace 4 meses que no tengo nada de nada con Hanna- sonrió el agente, sintiendo como la antropologa lo besaba con más pasión y mordia su labio inferior, mientras recorria su espalda con su manos, definitivamente esa mujer lo iba a volver loco más de lo que ya estaba por ella, no importaba como ni cuando, siempre era un placer amarla- veo que..

-Mierda Booth puedes dejar de hablar y besareme- contestó la antropologa uniendo sus labios desenfrenadamente con los de ex- ranger, bajando una de sus manos para desabrochar el pantalon del agente, definitivamente valía la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! _Bueno se supone esta es la parte en la que debo aclarar de que va el fic dado que la vez anterior se me paso por completo, definitivamente no es bueno subir fic desde la universidad la presion del tiempo hace que olvide cosas xD! bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta, es un fic algo diferente a lo que hay aqui, llevaba alrededor de 4 meses con la idea en la cabeza pero no encontraba la forma adecuada de plasmarlo hasta que hace una semana en una clase bastante aburrida de geometria analitica -.- se me ilumino el cerebro y la imaginación de paso xD debo decir no he leido algun fic que sostenga como tema principal que B&B sean infieles a sus respectivas parejas xD! lei uno hace unos dias y espero que no se tomé como robo de ideas o plagio porque sinceramente no lo es, agradezco sus comentarios a _Kristy29, bonesmaniatika, Tempeavril_, _MusicLoveTearsSmiles_, _BandB4ever, CookiesChocolateCandy _si escribi alguno mal disculpen xD! pero la presion del tiempo es terrible cuando tienes un millon de coas por hacer x.x_

_Bueno les dejo la historia! Espero les guste _

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Hart Hanson y demás...**

**

* * *

**

**-** Amor- susrraba la antropologa mientras le daba suaves besos en el pecho al agente- despierta

-Mmmm- el agente abrazó por la cintura a la doctora acercandola más a el- 5 minutos más

- Seeley, vamos arriba, anda- la antropologa beso dulcemente al hombre en la mejilla y se levantó del sofá envolviendose en una de las sabanas-

- No, ven aqui, aun no termino contigo- sonrió el agente seductoramente desde el sofá en el que se encontraba tomandola de la mano

- Seeley vamos levantate anda, tienes que volver a casa y yo debo verme con Angela

-De acuerdo de acuerdo vale...me levanto pues- sonrio el agente sentandose en el sofa- odio esto- susurró el agente

- Ni que lo menciones- sentencio la antropologa su mirada se oscurecio y emepezó a andar hacia su habitación- Ahora vuelo

El ex ranger se quedó embobado, observando como la antropologa avanzaba hacia su habitación envuelta en una sabana, definitivamente era un cobarde, tenía a dos mujeres hermosas, en realidad una mas que otra, a una le quería como una simple amiga como a alguien que conoces y es genial con la que puedes pasar ratos agradables tal vez un polvo o dos y seguir siendo amigos sin ningun tipo de remordimiento o conciencia, y a la otra le amaba con todo el alma, daría su vida por ella, le amaba como nunca en la vida habia amado a alguien, era la persona con la que queria pasar los proximos 30, 40 o 50 años, era la persona que conoces y en menos de 5 minutos sabes que es la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, no sabes como pero simplemente sabes que es ella que es la persona con la que veras jugar a tus hijos mientras el labrador corre en el jardin, la que será tu primer y ultimo pensamiento, a la primera persona que veas y la ultima a la que veras, era ella, simplemente era ella, con la que no tendria un simple polvo, o una simple aventura.. no ... era la persona a le que haria el amor cada dia, para demostrarle lo mucho que amaba, con la que formaria una familia y con la que estaria hasta el final de su vida era ella asi de simple y sencillo era ella, Temperance Brennan era la mujer que había estado esperando toda su vida, la que esperaba que llegaría en algun momento, cuando menos solo esperaba y más necesitaba encontrarla, la encontró, no era simplemente su compañera, nunca fue así, ni al principio que había sido más que dificil establecer una relación estrictamente laboral, él lo sabía, si definitivamente era un cobarde, sobretodo aquel día en que ella le dijo que le amaba y el se limitó a decir que Hanna no era un premio de consolación, y era cierto no lo era, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde tal vez, que ... bueno quizá si lo era, no podía mentir, al principio le amaba, cuando regresó de Afganistan y le mostró a medio mundo su celular con la fotografía de su novia, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, había vuelto a amar, despues del rechazo de Brennan, había quedado dolido y esa reportera lo había sanado, y le quería, hasta la noche en que su compañera le dijo "Perdí mi oportunidad, cometí un error" a partir de ahí dudó, porque a pesar del dolor que refeljaba su cara, su corazón había estallo en alegría y se sintió dichoso, no lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora lo hacía, aunque eso no le quitaba lo cobarde, si la amaba tanto ¿Porque no era capaz de separarse de su esposa de una buena vez?¿Porque no podía simplemente no volver a casa con Hanna y quedarse a vivir con Brennan el resto de su vida? ¿Porque era tan cobarde que había convertido a Brennan en su... amante?¿Porque? Le dolía, claro que le dolía, estaba practicamente utilizando a Hanna, bueno Brennan.. Tal vez a las dos... pero más a Temperance, ella jamás se habría prestado a tal riesgo, pero le amaba, él se sentía amado, y era cierto, Temperance Brennan lo amaba, a él que era un tipo estupido, adultero, y cobarde, tenía que decidir eso tenía que hacer, pero algo le decía que no se arriesgara, que si lo volvía a rechazar, el no estaba listo para otro rechazo de ella..

-¿Seeley?¿Que haces ahi sentado todavía desnudo?¡Es tarde!- la antropologa llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca de vestir, el cabello suelto, al no obtener respuesta se dirigió hacia al sofá y sentó a lado de él- ¿Seeley? ¿Estas bien?¿Que sucede?- el agente regresó a la realidad despues de una larga platica interior con el mism

- Eeee yo nada solo pensaba- sonrió el agente mirando directo a los ojos grisaceos de la antropologa

- Y se puede saber ¿Que rayos piensas que al parecer es tan importante como mandarte directo a la luna?

- ¿En que más puede ser que no seas tu?- Sonrió el agente acercandose para besarla- sabes - susurró mientras pasaba de besar los labios de la antropologa a su cuello- yo aun estoy de desnudo y tu... te ves ...bastante mejor ...sin ropa que ...con ella- la antropologa siplemente sonrió y lo besó con una pasión que no sabía de donde había sacado, mientras el agente comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa y sonreía victorioso

- Basta- dijo la antropologa terminando el beso y poniendose en pie antes de terminar de nueva cuenta en el sofá desnuda a lado del agente que le miraba son una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa y convicente- levantate y ve a cambiarte o se hará mas tarde de lo que ya es

- ¿Que hora es?- dijo el agente inocentemente poniendose en pie, dejando toda su anatomía al descubierto

-Las amm.. - la antropologa tragó saliba, tratando de concentrarse en abotonar su blusa de nueva cuenta, detestaba a aquel hombre por hacerla perder cualquier pensamiento coherente, por hacerla olvidar el nombre de los huesos, por hacerla perder cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pasara por su mente, que aunque estuviera muy concentrada la hacia perder el sentido, y cuando lo tenía asi desnudo frente a ella, olvidaba el 70 por ciento de coordinación de palabras, carajo estaba demasiado bueno el hombre... demasiado... o como diria Angela demasiadamente exagerado sexymente bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero era cierto, el agente especial Seeley Booth era lo más parecido a un Adonis de carne y hueso que había visto, y lo tenía ella, era de ella y de... Hanna, de ella y Hanna si asi era para desgracia de ella, el simple pensamienta la hizo amargarse - vamos Seeley se hace tarde - y sin más se dirigió a la cocina, el agente se quedó atonito ante el cambio radical de humor que habia tenido

El agente se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la doctora en sus esporadicos encuentros, amaba esa habitación, era su lugar favorito de la casa, la razón quizá era que amaba todo lo que había en ella, pero sobretodo amaba que el olor de la antropologa estaba impregnado por toda la habitación, todo olía a ella, se concentró en buscar una camisa, pero como lo sospechaba no habia nada, unas 2 o 3 pero nada más ¿Que le había sucedido a sus camisas? sonrió para sí sabia perfectamente bien lo que les había sucedido

-Mierda ¡Temperance!¿En donde están mis camisas- gritó el agente a pulmon abierto con la esperaznza de que la doctora que estaba en la cocina lo escuchara

- Donde siempre!¿Donde más si no?- La antropologa empezó a andar hacia su habitación

- Negra- celeste, verde, morada- susurraba para si mismo el agente- ¿negra? Negra! yo que pensé que la había perdido, demonios necesito una blanca y no tengo- seguía hablando para sí el agente

- ¿Podemos irnos?- hablo la antropologa que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta

- Si quieres que vaya presumiendo mi perfecto cuerpo a todo claro que podemos- dijo sarcasticamente el agente- Necesito una camisa blanca y no la tengo

- Haremos esto, te pones esa celeste y nos vamos de una buena vez o tendremos que responder preguntas que no queremos responder

- No puedo andar toda la mañana con una camisa blanca y llegar con una celeste!- el agente sonrió y clavó la mirada en los ojos de la antropologa- Te dije que si seguias arrancando asi mis camisas me iba a quedar sin ellas

- Sabes te pones la celeste- dijo la doctora acercandose peligrosamente al agente- y despues iremos de compras

- Entiende que..

- La celeste

- ¿Que estás pensando?

- Solo pontela quieres, yo me encargo del resto- y sin más la antropologa se dirigió al living para coger su bolso y dirigirse a la SUV

El camino hacia el jeffersonian fue mas que parecido a un cepelio, hasta que el agente decidió romper el hielo

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- susurro el agente tomandola del menton

- Si lo sé- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes que la antropologa bajara de la SUV

- Temperance, espera ¿Que sucede cariño?

- No es nada solo necesito pensar es todo

- Brennan...

-No quiero discutir ahora ¿Esta bien? Te veo despues- y sin más la antropologa entró en el edificio, dejando a un pensativo Seeley Booth recargado en la Suv

-De acuerdo habla- fue lo p0rimero que recibió la antropologa al entrar a su oficina

- Angela no estoy de humor- dijo la antropologa dejandose caer a lado de la artista pesadamente en el sillón, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de ella, y mirando al techo

- Cariño... ¿Como va todo?

-Bien- se limitó a contestar la aludida

- De acuerdo... bien con Steve o bien con Booth- sonrió la artista

-Con ambos es solo que...

-Estas cansada de esta situación lo sé lo haz dicho un millon de veces y no haz hecho nada al respecto tu accediste a este juego cariño, no digo que este bien, pero tampoco digo que este mal, solo sé que se aman y..

- No es eso Angela, tengo un problema bastante más que serio

- Bueno Hanna no se ha enterado de nada, o ¿te ha insinuado algo?

- ¡Claro que me ha insinuado! No es estupida, sería genial que lo fuera la verdad- la artista sonrió ante el comentario de la antropologa- pero... supongo que se las huele, pero bueno no estoy en su lista de posibles... "sospechosas", de hecho creo que mi nombre ni siquiera figura en esa lista

- Te haz ganado al enemigo bastante bien Brennan

- Ya sabes lo que Cam dice ten cerca a tus amigo pero más aun a tus enemigos

- Dalo por hecho Sweetie si no es eso ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

- ¡Eso me preocupa! y bueno ademas... Steve me ha propuesto matrimonio

- ¡¿QUE? Dime que estas de broma Temperance Brennan!- grito la artista, la antropologa se paro rapidamente

- Angela! No pretendo que el laboratorio completo se entere de esto

-Lo se, lo se pero es que... es... tan... demonios!... tan...- Brennan comenzó a reir no sabía si realmente era de diversión o de lo nerviosa que se había puesto, sabía una cosa no podía casarse, bueno en realidad si podía, pero no iba a cometer el error que su... ¿Compañero?,¿Novio? o lo que sea que fuera, le amaba era un hecho, y como no amarlo ese hombre era algo más que el hombre perfecto no fumaba, no bebía bueno un poco quizá, le gustaban los niños... pero.. era casado... si ese era su gran y maldito defecto, pero eso no impedía que fuera de ella, no podía resistirse a amarlo, por mucho que quisiera, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiados momentos, demasiadas peleas, demasiado de todo, el se había encargado de tumbar todas y cada una de las murallas, ese hombre era su maldito talón de Aquiles, y lo peor del caso es que todo el mundo lo sabía, claro si como todo el mundo son tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo (Jack,Cam, y por supuesto Angela y porque no Sweets tambien) tenía que ser sincera ultimamente tenía serios problemas por no gritarle a Hanna que ella era la mujer a la que tanto había empezado a odiar, y es que había que ser sincera, ella misma se odiaba, se odiaba por destruir el matrimonio casi "perfecto" de Hanna y Booth, se odiaba aun más por tener una casi intima relacion de amistad con Hanna, si ese era su peculiar error, ser amiga de su ... ¿Amiga? ¿Podia ella llamarse amiga de Hanna? Era un hecho no, no podia y sin embargo lo era, quizá podía remediar su error, pero de antemano sabía que ya le era practicamente imposible dejar de lado al agente y seguir con su vida, tenía una desición que tomar, el prblema era que aun no estaba preparada para hacerlo, no podía mentir amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida, y lo odiaba por ser tan malditamente perfecto, ella tenía ese malito sueño de formar una familia mientras el labrador corria, el ya tenía con quien formar esa familia, y con quien comprar el labrador, era el, ella lo sabía siempre lo supo no quería aceptarlo ok! pero siempre lo supo, se sentía con el valor suficiente de darle a escoger entre ella o la reportera, pero sabía de antemano la rspuesta, por mucho que el la amra a ella, Booth no era del tipo de hombres que deja a una mujer con el corazón completamente roto y se va con la amante, ademas claro de que habia hecho una promesa, quizá no ante su dios, pero si ante su amado gobierno, basicamente había sido lo mismo "hasta que la muerte los seprare", y el había dicho acepto, a pesar claro de que en su misma luna de miel, le fue infiel a su recien esposa con ella, ese había sido primer encuentro, y no se repitiria hasta pasados 3 meses, si Booth estba por cumplir 8 meses de casado, de los cuales 5 los había pasado con ella, con cualquier excusa tonta "Hanna cielo llegare hasta mañana... si cielo me quedare en casa de huesos... el caso ya sabes se ha complicado... yo tambien adios" o con la tan pobre excusa "estare en el Jeffersonian" y ahi terminaba el monologo para dar paso a los besos y caricias, Temperance siempre se preguntaba si Hanna realmente no sabia o fingia demasiado bien, pero claro que Hanna nunca desconfiaria de su gran amiga, respetada antropologa forense y escritora Temperance Brennan y porque no mejor amiga de su esposo, la situación estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos, en ocasiones pensaba en mandar todo al carajo y largarse y despues el agente la convencía de lo contrario, la hacia creer en que todos y cada uno de sus sueños, la pregunta era ¿Que tan dispuesto estaba el agente a participar en ellos?

* * *

Bueno a partir de este capitulo que es algo aburrido la cosa se pone mas interesante

A partir de esta parte como he dejado ver un poquito empieza lo realmente bueno donde se da paso a las inseguridades

miedos, desconfianzas y en el proximo capitulo aparece nuestra querida Hanna ¿Burley? no recuerdo su apellido (Si alguien lo sabe les agradeceria mucho que me lo dijeran) con nuestra querida Angela Montenegro (si ella sabe lo de B&B al igual que Cam pero eso ya lo veran mas adelante) no se me habia ocurrido hasta ayer que empece a escribir el tercer cap que sera en primera persona, narrando claro Angela =)

Gracias por leer y creo yo que no les costara mucho darle click al botonvito de abajo y dejarme saber su opinion

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! _Muy bien antes de pasar a la acción quiero agradecerlas a todas por sus comentarios que influyen para alegrar mi día un poco mas. Siento la demora pero la universidad me consume por completo, exposiciones, laboratorio, etc Ya quiero que sean vacaciones! lo bueno es que ya falta poco, gracias por sus comentarios en serio que si muchas gracias, no he contestado ninguno no porque no quiera sino que el tiempo me es insuficiente, cuanto daría yo porque el día tuviera 30 horas... afortunadamente el estres me ha abandonado un poco y ha dado paso a este capitulo, un poco flojo pero ya vendrá lo mejor Gracias!  
_

_Bueno les dejo la historia! Espero les guste _

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Hart Hanson y demás...**

**

* * *

**

Hanna Burley no era idiota, era rubia tal vez; pero estaba lejos de ser la típica rubia tonta, era una excelente reportera y como tal tenía los hechos sobre la mesa pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores le daba miedo sacarlos a luz, algo pasaba en su matrimonio, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido, como dije no era idiota, no se tragaba el cuento de "Trabajaré hasta tarde" "Dormiré con Huesos"" No me esperes despierta" bla bla bla, y seguramente ella era tan imbécil como para creerlo, había otra mujer era un hecho, llevaba 8 meses casada... hacia 5 su matrimonio había dejado de ser "perfecto" Seeley Booth había empezado a mentirle y a faltar a su promesa de fidelidad había una mujer Booth y no era precisamente ella, la que por ley lo era, Booth le había hecho creer en el felices por siempre cuando lo conoció en Afganistan, pero después de 7 meses cuando él regresó a Washington y ella lo siguió había conocido a la persona que se encargaría de quitarle el curita sin anestesia, el felices por siempre no existía, una mujer la había traído directo y sin escalas a la realidad, su amorío en Afganistan con Booth no era tan perfecto, y en cuanto conoció a Temperance Brennan se dio cuenta de que ella no era mas que el simple premio de consolación, no podía negar lo obvio, entre esos dos había pasado algo, doloroso probablemente, sus miradas no mentían, se necesitaban y se complementaban a la perfección y ella no era más que alguien que había llegado a ayudar a reparar un corazón herido, y sin embargo se sorprendió cuando su relación con el agente siguió como al principio, existía algo que ella no entendía, ¿Porque su novio estaba tan distante de su mejor amiga? Sin embargo aunque la duda le carcomiera no quería entender, y se sorprendió aun más cuando el agente le pidió que fuera su esposa, claro que su mayor sorpresa era que ella hubiese dicho que si, no era de las que se casaban cierto, pero por Seleey Booth lo haría, amaba a ese hombre y si tenía la oportunidad de compartir su vida con él lo haría, si esa era la parte bonita del cuento, 3 meses y su vida matrimonial era perfecta, aunque obviamente que se esperaba de una pareja de recién casada, aunque lo dudó al principio ella y Booth se entendían bien aunque a lado de la coordinación y entendimiento que el agente tenía con la antropologa era más que un miserable intento de coordinación, a partir del cuarto mes las llegadas tarde, y la casi inexistente presencia del agente en su casa la atormentaban en ocasiones, decidió no darle importancia, después de todo el era agente del FBI y ella tampoco es que se la pasara en casa, era reportera y como tal tenía que buscar la noticia, no podía quejarse su matrimonio aun estaba medianamente bien, el sexo no era problema... no todavía, el quinto mes llegó y a partir de ahí las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, aunque el agente ya no brillaba por su ausencia, y solo desaparecía de vez en vez las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, Booth normalmente estaba cansado, su apetito sexual había disminuido en gran medida, no servía de nada que ella lo besara intensamente, que se insinuara, ni que utilizara prendas excesivamente provocativas, nada, la reacción del agente era la misma, estaba cansado, simplemente el beso de buenas noches, y si bien le iba salían se divertían llegaban a casa y el desaparecía por largas horas, sobretodo en fines de semana, y regresaba hasta recién culminada la tarde o bastante avanzada la noche; si, Hanna Burley ya no tenía sospechas a partir de la quinta noche del quinto mes sus sospechas dejaron de ser sospechas y fueron hechos, el agente había llegado a casa, especialmente feliz, con un perfume diferente al de él y recién bañado, un perfume perteneciente a una fémina que le sonaba de algún lado, pero que no sabía a ciencia exacta de donde y mucho menos de quien los últimos 5 meses de su matrimonio habían sido un fiasco, ella se empeñaba en mejorar, pero en lugar de lograrlo sentía que retrocedía más, muchas veces la idea del divorcio la había tentado, pero muchas otras quería remediar su relación, y es que ¿Que esposo o esposa se daría por vencido antes si quiera de intentarlo?, ahí estaba Hanna Burley, con sus hechos en la mesa, pruebas y la indesición de publicar el material que tenía, pero había algo en claro, tenía que saber quien era la mujer que le había robado lo que era suyo, no era masoquismo simplemente quería saber con quien había perdido la batalla, ella se retiraría del campo de batalla, pero no sin antes jugar su ultima batalla e intentar ganar la batalla.

* * *

El celular de Angela Montenegro irrumpió el silencio sepulcral que se encontraba en la oficina de antropologa, Temperance Brennan le acababa de decir que su actual novio le habia propuesto matrimonio.

- ¿No piensas contestar?- Cuestionó Brennan sumergida en sus pensamientos

-No, me haz dejado de piedra- el móvil seguia timbrando insistentemente

- Dímelo a mi- respondió la antropologa- contesta el maldito teléfono- alegó irritada la antropologa

- Ya de acuerdo no te exaltes- la artista cogió su móvil- Diga... si claro... ¿ahora? ... ya veo... sucede que estoy en medio de un asunto importante... perfecto cuenta con eso... hasta pronto

- ¿Quien era?

-No te interesa- la artista guardo su móvil de nueva cuenta- en realidad ni siquiera quieres saberlo, la pregunta aquí Brennan es ¿Que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, Steve es un buen hombre, perfecto, y estoy segura de que mi vida a su lado sería bastante buena, en realidad es lo que cualquiera mujer excepto yo busca, esta perfectamente estructurado, me agrada estar a su lado

- Pero..

- Pero no es con quien quiero estar, te das cuenta de lo malditamente difícil que es esto, ¿En que momento me preste a este juego? Sabes tu y Cam creen que es sencillo y no lo es, esta lejos de serlo, muy lejos, no es agradable saber que eres la otra, que estas en medio de un matrimonio, que estás engañando al hombre con que sales, todo esto esta... mal, estoy equivocada y no quiero salir de mi maldito error

- Nadie dijo que fuera fácil cariño, no te comprendo porque no estoy en tu lugar, pero es obvio que la que más sufre aquí es Hanna y que decir de Steve, Hanna no es idiota, Steve tampoco, los únicos dos que se hacen idiotas son Booth y tu,

- Sé mi situacuón, no necesito que me lo repitas cada media hora

- Pareciera que no, te dije que no te metieras en esto, que estabas a tiempo de salir, pero no entendiste Brennan, aceptalo la situación se te salió de las manos, dejaste que se te fuera de las manos y ahora estás entre la espada y la pared

- Ya, disculpame por aceptar que quiero a ese maldito tipo arrogante del FBI que es mi compañero, disculpame por darme cuenta tarde de que no puedo seguir trabajando con ese tipo como si nada por quererlo como lo quiero, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es y fue aceptarlo? Lo entenderías si fueras yo, no es fácil, no tengo el tipo de corazón que tu tienes, o que Booth y Cam tienen, soy diferente, las cosas duelen más mucho más, amas mucho más que ustedes, ¿Haz amado al grado de la demencia?¿Haz si quiera sentido como tu mundo se viene abajo por no aceptar lo evidente?

- No probablemente no te entienda, pero si esto se hubiese arreglado a tiempo esto no estaria pasando

- El hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho está!

- ¿Qué está hecho?- una voz bastante conocida intervino en la conversación poniendo nerviosa a la antropologa

- Hablando del rey de roma y el baboso que se asoma- susurró divertida la antropologa mientras la doctora la fulminaba con la mirada

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que logró articular la antropologa

- ¿que sucede?- cuestionó el agente mirando fijamente los ojos de la antropologa- ¿Me perdí de algo?

- De bastante Booth de bastante- intervino la artista

- Es necesario que hablemos algo no va tan bien como debería- contestó la antropologa sin despegar un segundo la mirada de los ojos marrones del ex ranger

-Amor ¿Que sucede me asustas?- el agente se acerco a la antropologa y la tomó por la cintura

- Saben de pronto me siento como mal tercio, yo me iré a ver si ya puso la gallina- hablo la artista-si les importa... claro que no les importa... yo solo... bah me largo tengo cosas que hacer

- Agela- la doctora desvió la mirada hacia la artista

- Nada cielo, nada... Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente simplemente no hagas una estupidez- la artista se dirigió a la puerta- ah y chicos intenten no incendiar el laboratorio- y sin más la artista desapareció

- ¿Y bien?- rompió el silencio Booth. ¿Que sucede?

- ¿A que haz venido?- evadió el tema la doctora

- Tenemos un caso, pero obviamente eso ya no es lo importante ahora, ¿Que sucede Temperance?- interrogó evidentemente preocupado el ex ranger

- Solo ... Sientate- el agente asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente el escritorio de la antropologa, mientras esta ocupaba su respectivo lugar tras el mismo

- De acuerdo sueltalo- la antropologa se revolvió en su asiento y comenzó a hablar

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando, era normal que la gente tardase, aunque claro ella había llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora prevista, tenía que prepararse mental y emocionalmente, despues de todo era una profesional y esto no era más que trabajo... un trabajo personal que estaba más que dispuesta a concluir, el lugar no era elegante en si, más bien era agradable, el tipo de lugar donde una charla amena es bastante común, y el tipo de lugar que guarda secretos de toda índole, tal como el que estaba a punto de descubrir

- De acuerdo aquí estoy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo hay cosas por hacer en el Jeffersonian, y disculpa la tardanza

- Me alegra que hayas venido- la rubia sonrió- He pedido vino, espero no te moleste

- Gracias- la morena tomo asiento frente a la rubia- Y bien... tu dirás

- Veras... es complicado... - los ojos de la rubia se entristecieron lo cual le llevo la morena a preguntarse si esa tristeza era sincera

- Solo dilo, directo y sin escalas

- No es tan fácil decirlo

- Tampoco es tan fácil callarlo supongo yo, solo dilo, sueltalo- sonrió la morena mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino

- Bueno... Creo que Seeley tiene a alguien más en su vida

- Vaya, pero no comprendo ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Bueno yo- de acuerdo era periodista y no sabía como contraatacar a esa pregunta, era una pelea fácil y ella saldría victoriosa así que se encargaría de ganar la primera guerra- solo quiero un consejo sospecho que Seeley me es infiel y que hay alguien más en su vida

- Un consejo ¿eh?- sabia perfectamente el juego de la rubia, la morena se reclino en su lugar, y sonrió para sus adentros, la periodista no podía estar más cerca de la verdad que ella sabía a la perfección, dos podían jugar el mismo juego- ¿Que clase de consejo quieres?

-Simplemente como decírselo, no puedo negar que he pensado en separarme pero sabes, siento que aun debo luchar

- Si eso sientes entonces hazlo, haz lo que sientes- sonrió la morena

- No se como decírselo, que tal si yo solo...- la rubia trago saliva- ¿que tal si solo es mi imaginación?

- Bien, te diré lo que pienso- la morena bebió más a su copa de vino y miró fijamente a su interlocutora- Booth no es el tipo de hombres que sale corriendo cuando un problema lo ataca, no es el tipo de hombres que va a huir. simplemente dicelo, así tal cual, sé directa, ese es mi consejo

- ¿Que tal si me equivoco?

- Entonces no estás segura- sonrió la morena

- Lo estoy, es solo que- la rubia se removió en su asiento y bebió de su copa se pensó las palabras para no cometer algun error- quiero saber si es solo una aventura o ... perdí todo lo que tenía

- Ya veo- "touché" pensó la morena, después de todo Hanna Burley tenía un punto débil al momento de entrevistar- Quieres saber quien es la mujer con la que te engaña en realidad eso es lo que quieres de mi- la rubia no contestó simplemente entornó los ojos- Te diré que Hanna no lo sé, no sé si Seeley te engaña, no se si hay alguien más en su vida, solo sé que es mi amigo y que evidentemente no es a mi a quien cuenta todo, probablemente lo haga, pero tu y yo sabemos que la persona en la que más confía él es Temperance Brennan

-Yo no pretendo eso Cam simplemente quiero que me aconsejes sobre que hacer, como plantearle a Booth la situación- ¿Que había hecho mal? Camille Saroyan era una excelente forense y estaba segura de que ella sería su pase directo a afirmar el hecho de que Booth la engañaba

- Como amiga de Booth y por ende amiga tuya te diré algo, abre los ojos Hanna- la forense dio un ultimo trago a su copa y se puso de pie- Mira a tu alrededor Hanna, cualquiera de las mujeres que está aquí podría ser la mujer que buscas, en caso claro de que Booth te engañe, abre los ojos y observa, ese es mi consejo, tal vez este más cerca de lo que piensas esa a la que odias tanto, que quizá ni siquiera exista, incluso quizá coma y ria contigo o tal vez nunca la haz visto en la vida si es que realmente existe- y sin más la toxicologa dio la vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos- Gracias por la copa- y sin más se fue.

Si Hanna Burley era una mujer rubia inteligente y sabía jugar con fuego incluso había burlado la muerte en Afganistan, pero Camille Saroyan era una mujer inteligente incluso más que la rubia, y ella no burlaba la muerte, trabaja con ella, Camille Saroyan acababa de hacer algo que ni siquiera una experta periodista como ella podría identificar, le había dado el nombre de la mujer que ella buscaba en bandeja de plata y a la vez se lo había negado todo, porque había que ser sinceras, nadie absolutamente nadie sospecharía jamas de que su amiga Temperance Brennan era en efecto la "otra" mujer de Booth, aunque como la misma Saroyan pensaba, Brennan siempre había sido la unica mujer de Booth, la única que llevaba el apellido y en realidad la única que le gustaba para su amigo, si Hanna Burley sabía jugar; pero Camille Saroyan sabía jugar aun mejor, no era que le tuviera rencor o algo parecido, simplemente Saroyan siempre había pensado que la rubia había llegado a un lugar que no le correspondía, a diferencia de Ángela ella no miraba nada mal la actual situación sino todo lo contrario, y está probablemente sería la parte más dolorosa para Hanna pero mientras Brennan y Booth fueran felices, ella no tenia ningún problema; si Hanna Burley era una de las mejores, Camille Saroyan simplemente era la mejor, después claro de Temperance Brennan.

* * *

Por cierto tengo pensado hacer capitulo en primera persona sobre el punto de vista de cada uno (Angela, Brennan, Booth, Hanna y Cam) y me

gustaria saber cual quieren primero espero sus sugerencias

Gracias por leer y creo yo que no les costara mucho darle click al botoncito de abajo y dejarme saber su opinion

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! _Lo se lo se ya tenia demasiado sin actualizar disculpen la demora, pero tengo una muy buena excusa Universidad! -.-! demasiados trabajos finales, los ultimos dias son estresantes y que encima tus profesores te bajen calificacion por algo que no tiene justificacion alguna y /o se equivoquen pues no ayuda mucho, pero afortunadamente ya he salido de vacaciones n.n! (desde semana santa pero con eso de que tienes que ir a checar que todo quede en orden en la uni) y adios universidad hasta agosto nunca habia deseado tanto estar de vacaciones pero bueno he tenido un poco de tiempo para actualizar desde el trabajo xD! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! a _**bety, cookieschocolatecandy,bunnyoruga, bones17, nina, lau bones B-Bsilentsurrender**_y a todas por sus comentarios, si me ha faltado alguna (que no lo dudo) o he escrito mal alguno disculpen! ah y se que he dicho que pondre caps en primera persona pues que ya los tengo sin embargo el primero en hablar esta entre dos personajes (Hodgins o Booth).  
_

_Bueno les dejo la historia! Espero les guste _

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Hart Hanson y demás...**

* * *

La oficina de la doctora Temperance Brennan era el centro de atención de Angela Montenegro no tenía la menor idea de que pasaba ahi dentro pero estaba segura de que en cualquier momento la bomba explotaria, uno de los dos saldria hecho un rayo y por primera vez no podía asegurar cual de las dos personas ahi dentro seria, normalmente cuando habia una discusión era el agente quien salía primero, seguido de la doctora, Booth caminaba hacia la salida del Jeffersonian, y Brennan salía con paso decidido hacia el limbo, no sin antes intercambiar una ultima mirada llena de coraje, antes de desaparecer hacia su destino; le preocupaba lo que ahi dentro se estubiese hablando, si bien no eran una pareja comun y estaban muy lejos de serlo, siempre resolvian sus diferencias, y solo Dios sabia como lo hacían, por mucho que se amaran y por mucho que se complementaran era más que claro que aunque estaban hechos el uno para el otro eran totalmente opuestos, eran el fuego y el hielo en persona, igual al agua y al aceite por mucho que intentes mezclar jamas se uniran, ambos tenian una extraña mania por controlar todo, ambos tenian la costumbre de ser sumamente apegados a sus creencias, ciencia y religión, ¡Si hasta en eso eran una contradicción! La religión jamás aceptara a la ciencia, y la ciencia jamás aceptara a la religión, aunque su fin sea el mismo, la verdad, jamas se uniran, y sin embargo efectivamente por algo que quien sabe que era una fuerza, amor o sabrá quien que, estaban unidos, Temperance y Seeley estaban unidos probablemente mucho más que nunca y a la vez demasiado alejados, su amorio si bien era algo que Angela siempre habia esperado ver, las circunstancias no le gustaban, el agente estaba casado y la antropologa tenía tambien una relación, ambos eran un par de personas excepcionales con un gran corazón, pero un maldito y desgraciado par de adulteros, lo curioso en realidad era que a pesar de que tan prohibida relación estaba a la vista de todos, nadie siquiera lo sospechaba, es más estaba segura de que nadie si quiera llegaba a imaginarselo, y es que ¿La respetada doctora Temperance Brennan teniendo un amorio con su compañero casado? Simplemente imposible, la artista sonrió mientras se preguntaba a si misma ¿Que diria la prensa si se descubriera el idilio de la afamada escritora de best-sellers?

- ¿Siguen dentro?-

- Si ahi siguen- la artista suspiro y se volvió para encarar a su jefa- ¿Que haces aqui? Supuse que estarias con...

-Hannah tiene idea de lo que sucede- termino Saroyan

- Imposible, solo tu y yo lo sabemos y Hodgins lo sospecha, pero de ahi en fuera nadie

- A decir verdad de la ultima que sospecha es de Temperance, me refiero a que Hannah bueno no es idiota y sabe que algo sucede con su marido- dijo la forense mientras hacia comillas con las manos- simplemente ten cuidado

- ¿Que tenga cuidado?- la artista no pudo reprimir una carcajada- vamos Cam no me digas que sospecha algo de mi

- No lo se, pero si yo fuera ella sospecharia de ti- sonrio Saroyan divertida- Ya sabes Angela cualquiera lo haria

- Gracias supongo- la artista se volvió hacia el despacho de Brennan evidentemente preocupada

* * *

- ¡¿Matrimonio?- Booth se levantó exasperado pasandose una mano por el cabello- ¿Estas de broma?

- ¿Me ves algun indicio de estar bromeando?- cuestiono la antropologa irritada-

- Apenas lo conoces! no piensas casarte ¿Cierto?

- ¿Que si lo pensare? Despues de todo tu estas..

-No vayas por ahi- Booth se volvió de golpe a la antropologa- No puedes casarte con un hombre que no amas

- Estas casado con una mujer a la que NO amas- insistió la doctora- Y no he dicho que he pensado en decirle que si

- Pero tampoco haz pensado en decirle que no- La mirada del agente se volvio dura, ¿Acaso Brennan estaba pensando en casarse?¿Era de eso de lo que tenia que hablar con ella la noche en que el habia golpeado a su "noviecito"? Definitivamente se le estaba iendo de las manos, era cierto no podia reclamarle nada, el era un hombre casado, pero maldición el la amaba aunque estubiese con otra la amaba, daria su vida por ella ¿es que ella no lo veia? Casasrse la unica persona con la que Temperance Brennan tenia derecho a pensar en matimonio era con el, si bueno era un poco egoista pero demonios ¿Que habia hecho para que Dios lo castigara de esa manera?

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si acabase de matar al presidente de los Estados Unidos?

-Lo siento- susurro Booth- Yo...¿Que haras?

- ¿Tu que piensas que hare?- la antropologa miro fijamente a los ojos marrones del agente, podia quedarse asi el resto de su vida, simplemente contemplando sus ojos, se sentia tranquila, pero sobretodo amada, valia la pena arriesgarse de esa manera, engañar a su actual ¿pareja?, simplemente por ver esa mirada cada dia valia la pena

- Haz lo que mas desees - sabia que en algun momento eso pasaria, que en algun momento tendria que dejarla ir, despues de todo que podia hacer el era un hombre casado, y no estaba seguro en querer dejar de serlo- Tu sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas

- ¿Simplemente asi? No hablaremos de esto como debemos hablarlo- la antropologa de pronto se sintió decepcionada ¿Iba a dejarle ir tan facil? Asi anda mas, no valia cada cosa que habian pasado untos, cada noche en su casa, ¿simplemente todo terminaria asi? con un miserable "te apoyare en lo que decidas", tal vez Angela habia tenido razon con aquel "tienes muchas espectativas y tal vez no sea mas que bueno un amorio nada mas"

- Huesos- Booth sonrió- No puedo pedirte que no te cases, y tampoco puedo pedirte que no salgas con ese estupido, porque no soy nadie para hacerlo, no soy mas que tu compañero de trabajo y amigo, no soy más que un pobre imbecil casado con una mujer que no ama, que tiene una relacion prohibida con la mujer por la que daria la vida, con la que sueña formar una familia, ese soy yo, a diferencia del hombre que esta ahi afuera buscando un anillo de compromiso para ti, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, lo unico que puedo ofrecerte es esto- Booth señalo su corazón- que aunque simplemente haya sangre en el, puedo asegurarte que lo hace por ti, cada dia, cada minuto es tuyo, no puedo pedirte que no te cases simplemente puedo decirte, que te quiero, que si te casas dolera como no tienes una idea porque eso sera el fin de esto que tenemos, pero tambien puedo asegurarte que no voy a dejar de quererte, no quiero que te cases, pero tampoco puedo pedirte que no lo hagas- Booth contemplo el rostro de antropologa que tenia los ojos acuosos sonrio debilmente y salio del despacho de la antropologa con los ojos rojos, queria llorar, era un hombre que acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba, lucharia por ella, pero sabia que no podia ofrecer nada, aun asi lucharia despues de odo un soldado no se dejaba caer tan facilmente.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de la antropologa se abrió Angela dio un codazo a Cam que estaba a lado suyo pensando en no sabra dios que cosas, vio como el primero en salir era un agente del FBI que en el pasado habia sido un francotirador, pero lejos de ser el agente que ella habia conocido, ese era un hombre derrotado, que acababa de perder una batalla, que se habia rendido porque sabia que la batalla estaba perdida desde el principio la artista sonrio tristemente

- Se acabo- susurró Saroyan contemplando al agente- al parecer Hannah ya no tiene rival alguno

- Lo dudo, Booth no es de los que se rinde

-Angela dime ¿Cuando haz visto a ese hombre tan derrotado?

- Mmm, bien de acuerdo- la artista dudó- pero yo no creo que se haya acabado del todo

- No te sigo

-Esta mañana Brennan me dijo que Steve le habia propuesto matrimonio, y Booth ha llegado- la artista hizo caso omiso de la expresion de sorpresa de Saroyan- Sinceramente no creo que Brennan se casé, pero hay algo que no me ha dicho aun, no se que sea, pero algo me dice que la cosa no es tanto por la petición de Steve

- Haber.. le ha pedido matri... ¿matrimonio?- La forense no podia dar credito a las palabras de la artisa- pe.. pero apenas la conoce, y sabe que la unica intención de Brennan es bueno... distraerse

- Bien tranquila Cam, que se lo han pedido a Temperance no a ti, tengo la sospecha de que la cosa no es tanto por la petición, sino por el hecho de como reaccionaria Booth

- ¿Crees que la Dra Brennan...-

- Si, creo que Brennan ya tiene la respuesta a esa peticion, pero quiere ver la reacción de Booth y lo que este hara

- Es estupido, sabemos que Booth la ama- insistió la forense

- Ya, pero ¿Tu que harías si tu "novio" estubiese casado desde hace casi un año, y jura que te ama y que quiere formar una familia contigo pero no se ha separado?

- Obviamente quiere decir que siente algo por- Saroyan reflexiono por un instante y sintió que el cielo se le abria y la iluminaba solo a ella- ... oh dios.. Booth esta en problemas-

- No solo eso Cam.. ¿Porque razón Hannah se citaría contigo en lugar de Brennan? Despues de todo en 8 meses jamas sospechó nada hasta ahora a no ser...

- A no ser que "alguien" se lo insinuara, y que le diera a entender que yo lo sabia- Saroyan tragó saliba al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir

- Exactamente Cam, "alguien" empezó a hartarse de estar e la oscuridad, y ese alguien esta dentro de esa oficina

* * *

-Desconfianza- Aseguro Hannah mientras bebia un poco de vino de su copa

- No te entiendo- Steve Dawson, era el tipo que todas las mujeres querian, se atrevia a decir que hasta la mujer que tenia frente a el tenia una que otra fantasia con el, una lastima era que su vida de galan ya habia terminado, y su corazon pertenecia a cierta antropologa de ojos grisaceos que trabaja en el Instituto Jeffersonian, si Temperance Brennan le habia robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, no sabia que era exactamente pero algo le hacia embobarse demasiado y es que bueno el hombre estaba enamorado y no habia nada que pudiese hacer

- Hey Steve regresa ¿Quieres?- insitió la rubia, no lo negaba el novio de Temperance Brennan estaba mas que bien, alto su cabellera cafe clara, ojos cafes vedosos, muy bien estructurado, se le notaba al hombre que amaba el deporte, y si a eso le sumabas que bueno se le notaba que estaba muy bien dotado, el tipo se convertia en el candidato perfecto para cualquier mujer, lastima que ya no era de cualquier mujer sino de su amiga la antropologa, tenia que admitirlo hacian una muy buena pareja, y se miraban muy bien juntos, claro no igual de bien que su amiga se miraba a lado de su esposo, la reportera sonrio, se divertia al pensar que Booth y Brennan hacian una excelente pareja, y es que tenia que ser justa, ella y Booth no eran igual de compatibles que Brennan y Booth, pero era bueno saber que lo unico que existia entre esos dos era amistad, despues de todo ella no era competencia para Temperance Brennan, y aun pensaba que si le daban escoger a Booth entre ella y Brennan, el agente sin siquiera pensarlo escogeria a su compañera

-Es que, ¿Desconfianza? Claro que no si algo hay entre Tempeance y yo es eso confianza, nos entendemos bien, algo me dice que no estas muy bien con Booth-

- No esta bien todo esta bien...- la rubia dudó, despues de todo el hombre que tenia en frente se habia convertido en su mejor amigo- Creo que Seeley tiene alguien mas

- Estas de broma ¿cierto?

- ¿Te parece que bromearia con algo como eso?

-Imposible- insitio el hombre. Booth te quiere, y si hay algo que mueve a Booth son sus promesas y sus creencias, prometio ser fiel contigo, y respetarte ante Dios, bueno no Dios frente a un juez que es lo más parecido a Dios, lo dudo Hannah ¿Porque lo haria?

- Falta de actividad sexual... ¿Te dice algo?- la reportera al parecer habia dado en el punto debil del geologo- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada siplemente que ¿Falta de actividad sexual? No me lo creo

- 4 meses exactos

- Wow- el geologo la miró sorprendido- es decir ¿la mitad de tu matrimonio? increible! pero como... - el geologo se hundió en sus pensamientos no sabia porque pero le hizo recordar que hacia 4 meses habia conocido a la antropologa, de los cuales habian salido como amigos dos y como pareja los otros dos restante, nunca habian tenido relaciones, obviamente la anropologa tenia una vida sexual activa, pero con el nunca habia estado y Seeley Booth le era infiel a su esposa desde hace 4 meses... ¿Tenia algo que ver? "Imposible, me habria dado cuenta de ello" sin embargo, de vez en vez habia notado ciertas conductas en los compañeros... ¿Que era aquello de que Booth colocaba su mano sobre su cintura?¿O que se les veia abrazados? En cierta ocasion habria jurado verlos besarse pero sus celos lo habian traicionado y lo unico que hacian era reirse, muy cerca pero simplemente reian... sin embargo ¿Que razon habia tenido Booth para golpearlo hace un par de dias? La unica cosa que se le ocurrio a su cerebro era que el agente estaba liado con la antropologa mas allá de lo profesional.

* * *

La antropologa se levantó de su asiento como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que alcanzarlo, para su suerte Booth caminaba justo por el lado lateral de la plataforma, no era consciente de que su jefa y su mejor amiga estaban atentas a sus movimientos, un impulso se apodero de ella y no se lo penso dos veces, alcanzó al agente y lo besó como si de ello dependiese su vida, el agente si bien se encontraba sorprendido una parte de él lo estaba esperando y deseando, ese beso estaba muy lejos de ser lujurioso o pasional, en el habia algo más que simple cariño, era un amor infinito y desmedido, lleno de agradecimiento, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que una bandeja de aluminio habia caido de las manos de cierto entomologo, de que Angela habia pegado un grito y de que Camille estaba petrificada intentando hacer funcionar su cerebro, y evitar que el resto del laboratorio se diera cuenta de aquello, no fue sino Nigel Murray el unico en percatarse de que un par de personas bastante conocidas como la esposa del agente y el novio de la antropologa iban ingresando al laboratorio, tomo uno de los ejemplares de posibles armas homicidas que tenia junto a el en la plataforma y saltó para caer justo detras de la pareja que estaba sumergida en su mundo

- Disculpeme agente Booth- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el becario antes de golpear al agente con una lanza egipcia en la espalda.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy, gracias por leer, agradeceria si dejan sus comentarios, amenaza y/o sugerencias

Y disculpen faltas de ortografia (que es algo que me molesta) pero he olvidado donde corregia la ortografia en el documet manager estoy segura de que alguna vez lo hice pero no recuerdo donde, segun yo he corregido lo que he podido.

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Si soy yo no alucinan ni nada parecido ¿Que creyeron que no iba a cumplir eso de actualizar esta historia? Pues se equivocaron... Les pido una disculpa por el enorme retraso de este capitulo, no tengo justificación alguna, más que muchos altibajos, la inspiración se había esfumado, la universidad consume mi tiempo más el trabajo, y siendo sincera, estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que salí del color gris, para probar el negro y el blanco, y darme cuenta de que nunca debí salir del gris.

En fin agradezco sus reviews, inbox y demás preguntando sobre esta historia, por seguirla manteniendo en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos aunque no lo merezca GRACIAS!

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

La mitad de su matrimonio era una farsa ella lo sabía y él también lo sabía, él era el culpable lo aceptaba, él se equivoco al tomar sus decisiones de forma apresurada, ella se equivocó al aceptar sin pensar, al dejarse llevar únicamente por la felicidad que la embargaba en esos momentos cuando el le propuso matrimonio, él lo había hecho por mero despecho, por cobardía, por querer avanzar sin haber dejado atrás a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo amó, ella se equivocó al aceptarlo aún enamorado, ella se equivocó al creer que ella lo ayudaría a olvidar, él se equivoco al dar por hecho que jamás tendría una oportunidad con la mujer que realmente amaba.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- No era la mejor elección que una persona puede hacer al preguntar sin embargo para Hannah Burley esa era una de las pocas preguntas que desde hace 8 meses le traía paz, que le hacían olvidar que su matrimonio hacia mucho tiempo que estaba fracturado por algo más que la mitad.

-Si, ya solo me duele un poco el cuello, no te preocupes- Quien lo iba a decir, él un agente del FBI, un ex francotirador era un cobarde, un cobarde al no poder dejar a la mujer que tenía frente a él, un cobarde por no tener el valor de decirle que lo suyo se acabo en el momento mismo en que el regresó a Washington, cuando volvió a ver a Bones, un cobarde por no decirle que mientras ella dormía en su noche de bodas, el estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer que por muchos años ha sido su compañera a la cual después de esa noche no la había vuelto a tocar, 4 meses exactos pasaron sin que el la tocara, pero en esos 4 primeros meses la relación de ellos había cambiado si bien después de aquella noche habían decidido dejar las cosas como estaban, nada fue igual, se hablaban apenas y lo necesario, no salían a comer, y la definición de solo compañeros les quedaba como anillo al dedo, como nunca antes les había quedado, sin embargo, al iniciar el quinto mes de su matrimonio con Hannah, las cosas iban excelentes en su matrimonio, él pensaba en aquella noche solo de vez en cuando, e intentaba por todos los medios olvidar dicha noche, manteniendo relaciones sexuales casi todos los días con su esposa, todo iba perfecto, hasta que conoció a la actual pareja de Brennan. Él era un cobarde al no aceptar que ella había pasado de página, y cuando la vio con Steve sintió su sangre hervir, sintió como todo su organismo estallaba en celos, el tipo ese no tenía ningún derecho de tocarla, ni de hacerla reír.

Fue durante la primera semana de su quinto mes de matrimonio cuando comenzó su perdición. Los celos lo carcomían y poco a poco se fue alejando de su esposa, siendole fiel a aquella que había pasado de ser su compañera laboral, su amiga, a ser el amor de su vida, a ser algo más que simples amigos, el era el culpable.

- No debiste permitir que te usaran de conejillo de indias- La reportera bajó del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa que compartía con el agente

- No es para tanto Hannah, necesitaban recrear la escena, es parte de mi trabajo, lo sabes-

- Siempre es parte de tu trabajo Seeley- La reportera entró en la casa y dejó el jersey en el sofá , seguida del agente, quien lo único que hizo fue encender el televisor y dirigirse hacia la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa- A veces me pregunto si yo también soy parte de tu trabajo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- El agente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, _miedo_- Sabes bien que...

- ¿Qué es lo que sé?- La reportera se dirigió a la cocina y se recargó en el marco que dividía la cocina del livin mientras miraba fijamente los ojos marrones del agente- ¿Que todos los días estás cansado o tal vez que ya no tienes tiempo ni siquiera para darme los buenos días?

- Eso no es cierto- _Mentir _no tenía ninguna otra opción- Mira sé que últimamente he estado un poco distante y que...

- ¿Un poco distante?- Hannah río amargamente mientras en sus ojos un cúmulo de lagrimas luchaba por salir- Seeley dime, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que llegaste a casa a comer? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que salimos? ¿Cuando fue la última vez vimos el _jodido_ televisor juntos?

- Yo... Lo siento, te he descuidado, lo sé y entiendo que estés molesta pero yo...- El agente solo atinó a acercarse a su mujer y acariciarle la mejilla con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia el, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Lo siento, prometo que te lo recompensaré

- ¿Lo recompensaras? Exactamente... ¿Cómo Seeley? ¿Una cena en algún restaurante lujoso? ¿Un paseo por el parque? O ya sé tal vez vayamos a patinar como cuando recién nos casamos- La reportera no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran sobre su rostro- ¡Maldita sea Seleey! No quiero nada de eso, quiero que me veas como la primera vez, que me toques, que me escuches, que me preguntes como ha ido mi día, ¡Que al menos te fijes en mi! ¡Que te des cuenta que no soy la maldita pared!- Y era cierto no ella no quería nada de eso, ella simplemente quería al hombre que conoció en Afganistan casi un año atrás, al hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida, por el cual había dejado su vida, su amor por ir a buscar la noticia, por una oficina de una prestigiosa revista política, no era lo mismo, sin embargo ella sabía que el sacrificio valía realmente la pena. Nunca creyó que algún día todo aquello acabaría. ¡Carajo no! Ella no se casó para eso.

No sabía como, pero se encontraba en el baño, lavándose el rostro, intentando borrar todo rastro de llanto posible, ella era una mujer fuerte, había burlado la muerte muchas ocasiones y sin embargo... Sin embargo ahí estaba intentado salvar su matrimonio, intentando restablecer todo lo que ella consideraba perdido, todo lo que alguien de alguna forma le había arrebato, no sabía quien era, ni siquiera sabía si esa mujer realmente existía, o si Booth se había simplemente se había cansado de ella, realmente no sabía nada; eran demasiadas posibilidades y sin embargo ninguna la convencía tanto como el hecho de que había alguien más en la vida de su marido, le gustaba creer que era así, tenía que ser sincera, prefería creer que había alguien más, a que el agente se había cansado de ella, prefería que otra mujer robara el amor de Booth a que Booth simplemente le dijera "Me he aburrido", era realmente extraño que ella escogiese ser engañada a ser usada, pero así era, tal vez era su orgullo que no quería salir tan dañado o tal vez su dignidad que quería quedar intacta... Aunque de alguna manera entendía que ni su orgullo, ni su dignidad saldrían completas cualquiera que fuese el caso.

- Hannah, ¿Estás bien?- El agente estaba recargado sobre la pared frente a la puerta del baño. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que hacía, simplemente no quería que Hannah sufriera por culpa suya, aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso, de una u otra forma Hannah saldría dañada por causa suya, lo aceptaba, si no hubiese permitido que las cosas con Temperance siguieran nada de eso estaría pasando.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la mujer que salió por dentro era una muy diferente a la que Seeley había enfrentado en la cocina, no era Hannah su esposa, era Hannah la reportera que meses atrás había conocido en Afganistan, aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado de alguna forma, decidida, certera sin miedo.

-Estoy bien- La reportera pasó de largo a la recamara que tenía en común con el agente- Siempre he estado bien

- Hannah ¿Que es lo que quieres?- El agente entró detrás de ella

- Buena pregunta- la reportera sonrió- Es fácil Seeley, te quiero a ti. No espera, a ti no, quiero al hombre que conocí en Afganistán con el que hacia el amor bajo las sombras de un árbol, con el que reía sin parar, que me buscaba, que me necesitaba para vivir, quiero al hombre que me salvo la vida en contadas ocasiones, quiero al hombre que amo más que a mi misma, no a este que está frente a mi, observándome sin saber que decir ni hacer, que está asustado sin motivo aparente. Quiero esto- dijo la reportera colocando su mano sobre el pecho del agente- Quiero que esto sea mío, quiero volver a entrar aquí Seeley, quiero ser yo la razón por la que tu corazón lata, como hace casi un año, quiero llegar a casa contigo, quiero que cada noche antes de dormir hagamos el amor como sino hubiese mañana, quiero seguir pensando que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida al casarme contigo. Eso es lo que quiero. No quiero seguir siendo una pared más de esta casa

¿Qué podía contestar él a eso? ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Que aunque el quisiera ella no podría ocupar ese lugar, porque nunca lo había ocupado, creyó que lo ocupaba pero no era así y el no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que volvió a ver a Temperance Brennan, se suponía que debía decirle que si bien ella no era una pared más tampoco era la mujer que el quería a su lado, ¿Qué debía decirle?

Nada, esa era la verdad, el no debía darle una respuesta, el solo debía... El solo debía ser un hombre y hacerse responsable de sus actos, hacerse responsable de **_su_** mujer, de la mujer con la que había decidido casarse, el debía protegerla, amarla y respetarla todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte lo separase, había hecho una promesa... Una promesa que no estaba siendo cumplida, el no era de esos, el no era de los que prometía una cosa y no la cumplía. Tenía una obligación, una obligación que aunque le doliera debía cumplir.

- Es tuyo- colocó su mano sobre la de ella que aún descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras con la otra la acercaba hacia él- Late por ti- no pudo evitar sentir como por dentro el pecho se encogía poco a poco, un dolor agudo se clavaba en alguna parte de su ser- Estás aquí- no puedo evitar sonreír, de tristeza, sintió como algo dentro de el se desmoronaba, como algo se rompía en mil pedazos, y como un vacío incomodo se establecía en su pecho con una punzada, la besó al principio con delicadeza después con algo que el no podía llamar pasión, pero que en teoría lo era. Se dejó llevar más por recuerdo que por amor.

* * *

**_Primera semana de Agosto. 5 meses atrás_**

_- ¿Quien es el?- Seeley Booth no era celoso con nadie... con nadie que no fuese ella_

_- No te incumbe- como siempre la doctora Temperance Brennan tan altanera y orgullosa_

_- No pienso repetir la pregunta Bones_

_-No la repitas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo_

_- ¿Crees que no vi como se besaban?- una cólera inmensa empezaba a apoderarse de él_

_- ¿Y a ti que carajos te importa Booth?- era cierto a él que le importaba_

_- ¡Me importa! Me importa más de lo que crees- Y sin previo aviso la besó como si quisiera borrar el rastro de otros labios- me importa porque me enferma que estés con él- y la volvió a besar como si no hubiese mañana la acerco hacia el todo lo posible, y sus manos empezaron a dibujar el contorno de su figura, sintió como las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello y como inconscientemente buscaba más contacto, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin probar sus besos, desde ... Desde su noche de bodas, y maldita sea que realmente había extrañado eso, metió una de sus manos bajo la blusa de ella mientras ella le quitaba la corbata al agente._

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que creen!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

Una mujer en su habitación no podía dormir, tenía una preocupación, un presentimiento, algo le decía que las cosas habían cambiado, que a partir de esa noche las cosas ya no serían como las conocía hasta hace unas horas. Había una transformación en el ambiente, una especie de Traducción y transcripción, una especie de lisis celular. Como cuando un virus infecta una bacteria y provoca una lisis, liberando así cientos de viriones listos para atacar más celulas. Eso sentía Temperance Brennan

Una lisis. Una lisis en su organismo, en todas y cada una sus células.

Desesperación, ansiedad, frustración y decepción eran unas de las cientos de cosas que sentía, y eso que ella nunca había sido una mujer que se dejara dominar por sus sensaciones, no podía racionalizarlas, no podía entender el porque de esas raras emociones.

Encendió su portatil dispuesta a continuar con el capitulo de su próximo libro. No pudo

Solo podía pensar en su vida, en lo que quería, sus espectativas habían cambiado mucho, desde que el maldito agente del FBI se fue a Afganistan y ella a Moluku su vida sufrió un cambio, el universo se empeño en darle señales, mismas que ella entendió y llevo a cabo obteniendo un resultado que si bien le gustaba, no era e que ella quería. Nada de lo que ella había imaginado se comparaba con su realidad, ser la otra, ser la mujer con la que un marido engaña a su mujer, ella no pretendía ni quería aquello, pero así era.

Y encima de todo no podía culparlo, ella misma hacía lo mismo, ella tenía una pareja al cual también engañaba, no le amaba, estaba con él porque tenía que estarlo, porque no quería pasar sola el resto de su vida, aunque tiempo atrás eso no le importara, Steve era un tipo atractivo, caballeroso, atento e inteligente, la combinación del hombre ideal que cualquier mujer desearía, un hombre que se preocupaba por ella, que le daba su lugar, su espacio, que le consentía y que le hacía reir, que se preocupaba por ella y que le hablaba 2 veces al día para saber como estaba, que la iba a buscar únicamente porque le apetecía y no porque la necesitara para satisfacer su más bajo instinto, un hombre que a diferencia de muchos no la presionaba para tener relaciones y sus ojos cafes verdosos le hacían sentir paz y sentirse de alguna manera segura, estaba segura de que si ella se lo pedía el era capaz de bajarle la luna a cualquier costo.

Steve Dawson no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver con el hombre que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, un tipo egocéntrico, terco, testarudo y bruto, posesivo, celoso, excesivamente controlador y paranoico. Terriblemente orgulloso e impulsivo. Seeley Booth, ese maldito hombre que desde el primer momento en que lo vio logró descolocarla, invadiendo su espacio personal sin importarle su opinión en lo más mínimo haciendo lo que venía ne gana, embriagandola para despedirla, y luego en su forma más arrogante ir a re-contratarla, ese hombre que mil y un veces se había comportado como un vil patán con ella, pero que le había salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones.

Seeley Booth podía ser muchas cosas, pero era el hombre con el que ella quería estar, por el que ella daría su vida sin siquiera pensarlo, el hombre por el que ella mataría.

El único con el que ella podía soñar, con el podía verse en el jardín de una casa observando a sus hijos. Porque si, Temperance Brennan pensaba en formar una familia, pero únicamente con él.

Cerró el portatil colocandolo en su mesita de noche y se acostó, viendo el techo recordando hasta quedarse dormida. Soñando un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo...Con un hombre que no era suyo y que nunca lo sería.

Por eso había tomado una decisión, una decisión que no le gustaba que no quería; pero que era la correcta.

* * *

**_Primera semana de Agosto. 5 meses atrás_**

_- ¿Quien es el?- Seeley Booth no era celoso con nadie... con nadie que no fuese ella_

_- No te incumbe- como siempre la doctora Temperance Brennan tan altanera y orgullosa_

_- No pienso repetir la pregunta Bones_

_-No la repitas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo_

_- ¿Crees que no vi como se besaban?- una cólera inmensa empezaba a apoderarse de él_

_- ¿Y a ti que carajos te importa Booth?- era cierto a él que le importaba_

_- ¡Me importa! Me importa más de lo que crees- Y sin previo aviso la besó como si quisiera borrar el rastro de otros labios- me importa porque me enferma que estés con él- y la volvió a besar como si no hubiese mañana la acerco hacia él todo lo posible, y sus manos empezaron a dibujar el contorno de su figura, sintió como las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello y como inconscientemente buscaba más contacto, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin probar sus besos, desde ... Desde su noche de bodas, y maldita sea que realmente había extrañado eso, metió una de sus manos bajo la blusa de ella, mientras ella le quitaba la corbata al agente; y en ese mismo instante la Dra. Temperance Brennan hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se alejó del agente, que la miraba entre confundido y enojado, más por el hecho de que parara que por haber visto aquel beso entre el joven geologo y la antropologa_

_- Lárgate- fue la única cosa que pudo articular la antropologa mientras acomodaba su vestimenta- Lárgate de una jodida vez Booth_

_- No me iré hasta que me expliques quien mierda es ese tipo_

_-No puedes venir siguiéndome desde el maldito laboratorio hasta mi casa e irrumpir en ella como si fueras un estúpido ladrón_

_- Entro a tu casa en el momento y forma que a mi me de la gana_

_- __Lárgate_

_- No, hasta que me digas quien jodidos es él- el agente pasó una mano por su cabello y se acercó furiosamente hasta la antropologa invadiendo su espacio personal_

_- Lárgate de mi casa Booth- la antropologa intentó alejarse más del agente pero chocó contra la pared, no tenía escapatoria alguna y de alguna forma tampoco quería escapar_

_- Obligame- el agente invadió por completo el espacio personal de Brennan sin importarle realmente lo incomoda que ella __estuviese_

_-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? - Le pregunto ella ahora acorralada sin escapatoria alguna, aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo del agente_

_- Busca a Steve y pregúntale que me pasa- contestó el agente con rabia, sin poder controlar su temperamento. Ella lo miró furiosa y le lanzó un golpe en el pecho golpe que el detuvo, llevando la mano con la que lo estaba agrediendo a su propia espalda, manteniéndola con su brazo sujeta y evitando que siguiera actuando violentamente aunque ella no dejara de forcejear en ningún momento para liberarse._

_-Suéltame Booth- susurró apenas la antropologa_

_-No_

_- ¡Maldita sea suéltame!- gritó la antropooga mientras forcejeaba mas fuertemente e intentaba liberarse del agarre del agente_

_- ¿Te acostaste con él?- El agente sujetó más fuertemente las muñecas de la antropologa quien ahogó un gemido de dolor_

_- Me estás lastimando- al agente pareció no importarle, sus ojos destellaban con rabia_

_- ¿Te acostaste con él?- Insistió el agente, recién entonces la antropologa entendió el significado de aquella pregunta... ¿Booth estaba..? No, imposible_

_- ¡Que mierda te importa!- escupió la antropologa, golpeando con sus pies los muslos del agente, fallando rotundamente en el intento_

_-¿Te acostaste con él? -_

_- Déjame ir Booth-_ _dijo la antropologa a la vez que intentaba escapar mientras empujaba con su cuerpo el de él, aunque sin ningún éxito ya que su cuerpo la tenia apretada y sujeta._

_-Quieta - dijo él molesto mirándola como si de un momento a otro hubiese enloquecido_

_-¿Te acostaste con el?- pregunto él pegándose más a su cuerpo _

_-¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera?_ -

_-Sí y mucho - siseó el agente, arrastrando las palabras, denotando odio en cada palabra pronunciada la miraba fijamente, con los ojos ensombrecidos mientras ella forcejeaba para liberar sus manos, que era lo único que podía mover._

_- ¿Por que?- preguntó ella, confusa, con una ola de sentimientos y sensaciones encontrados, con pánico, al sentirse tan vulnerable por la situación en la que se encontraba, atascada entre la pared y el cuerpo masculino del agente apenas y moviendo sus manos, quería matarlo, quería gritarle, decirle que se fuera al infierno; pero en vez de eso apenas y emitió sonido alguno en aquella pregunta_

_-Porque eres mía - Dijo fulminándola con la mirada,sin analizar lo que decía, dominado por la rabia y un grado infinito de celopatía, reproduciendo una y otra vez aquella imagen de la antropologa besándose con aquel puñetero geologo, mientras la sangre le hervía a grados inauditos - No te quiero cerca de el, ¡Ni de ningún otro jodido hombre!. Eres mía Temperance Brennan y de nadie más._

_Ella lo observó fríamente por unos segundos, intentando interpretar la verdad en aquellos ojos marrones, intentando analizar aquella frase tan irracional emitida por los labios de aquel agente, ella no era propiedad de nadie, y menos de él, de ese maldito hombre que estaba frente a ella que le había dejado en claro que lo de aquella noche no se repetiría y el se paralizó y dejó de hablar, recién era consciente de lo que había dicho, recién era consciente que no había olvidado a su compañera y no le importaba en ese instante Hannah Burley que lo esperaba en casa, no le importaba nada que no fuera aquella doctora que tenía frente a él y aquel estúpido hombre que había osado besar unos labios que le pertenecían a él y que no tenía derecho a besar._

_ - Entonces eres mío Seeley Booth – declaró la antropologa, a la vez que sentía como la presión en sus muñecas aumentaba._

_El asintió abriendo un poco los labios, prometió algo que desde luego no podía prometer, algo que a pesar de que fuera cierto en teoría, no lo era en practica_

_Ella forcejeó para soltar el agarre en sus manos, él se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasa distancia de su boca - No te quiero cerca de ningún hombre - susurró el agente pegando su pelvis contra su intimidad haciendo que la antropologa se estremeciera- Recuerdalo- terminó el agente mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la antropologa._

_Solo entonces el agarre de sus manos desapareció, y ella tomó su cabello fuertemente, __jalándolo y él le apretó la cadera, aplicando presión__, mientras ella se pegaba a su cuerpo, aunque eso fuera más que imposible ya que estaban pegados en su totalidad y por la forma en que ambos estaban, no podía moverse._

_Se besaban apasionadamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, sin pensar que afuera existía un mundo del cual ellos de vez en vez eran los héroes, sin detenerse si quiera a respirar._

_No supo en que momento el agente paso sus manos de la cadera a sus glúteos cargándola, mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de él, guiándola al lugar mas cercano que tenían: la mesa de la cocina. En algún momento le pareció escuchar cristales estrellándose contra el suelo. No le importo. La antropologa se separó apenas y lo necesario para tomar aire mientras el agente bajaba por su cuello y con sus manos intentaba desabrochar el pantalón negro de la doctora_

_Temperance hizo lo mismo para desabrocharle sus pantalones, le bajó la ropa interior y sin esperar más lo tomó con su mano y lo guió hasta su entrada. Él entró en ella fuertemente, ella se dejo caer en la mesa arqueándose y respirando aceleradamente ya que él empezó a moverse rápida y profundamente. La antropologa tiró de la camisa del agente haciendo volar los botones hacia alguna parte de la cocina, apenas y desapareció la camisa, la antropologa hizo un rápido reconocimiento con sus manos del pecho del agente al tiempo que lo mordía en el hombro marcándolo._

_El agente no se quedaba atrás, mordiéndola en cada parte que quedaba al descubierto, su cuello, su estomago y el hombro derecho. Sintió sus labios en sus senos, como su lengua dibujaba círculos desesperados en ellos, no recordaba el momento en que el hubiese desabotonando su blusa y en medio de la nebulosidad se dio recién cuenta, que él al igual que ella había arrancado de un solo golpe su blusa, no pudo seguir analizando y se entregó por completo a la inconsciencia, en ese momento gritó, él tenia apresado sus senos y entraba mas profundamente y con tal fuerza que movía con ellos la mesa, que con cada impulso se movía hacia delante._

_Se puede decir que literalmente olvidó el nombre de todos y cada uno de los huesos, cuando llegó su orgasmo gritó a la vez que se arqueaba y lo jalaba para besarle sintiendo al mismo tiempo como él gemía por ultima vez y se estremecía descargándose dentro de ella._

_Ella se dejo caer en la mesa, agitada, intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras el se dejaba caer a la altura de su estomago, depositando un suave beso, provocandole un apenas y perceptible cosquilleo._

_A partir de entonces, esa sería la perdición más grande de Seeley Booth. A partir de entonces algo en Temperance Brennan había cambiado irremediablemnte_

_Algo por demás prohibido._

* * *

**_Actualidad._**

La estancia permanecía totalmente a obscuras, dos cuerpos descansaban desnudos sobre una cama enredados entre las sabanas, una mujer rubia dormía plácidamente, irradiando felicidad pese a estar dormida, y pesé a lo que se espera a su lado descansaba un hombre que estaba lejos de ser feliz, totalmente anonadado, derrumbado y entristecido, cualquiera que lo viera podría notar culpabilidad en el, y uno pensaría muy coherentemente que no tenía motivo para estar así, esa mujer era su esposa.

Era sus esposa si, más no la mujer con la que habría deseado estar, no la mujer en la que había estado pensando mientras le hacía el amor.

Era su esposa sí. Pero no la mujer que amaba.

Se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo más que por la pasión, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llamarle Temperance mientras la poseía. Y tenía que ser sincero. La mujer que ahora dormía a su lado ya no le provocaba el más mínimo indició de atracción, ya no podía tocarla, porque su ser, su cuerpo y su alma clamaban por Temperance Brennan, ya no podía decirle que la amaba. Y sin embargo lo hizo, en más de una ocasión.

Era un cobarde, un cruel y maldito cobarde, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de esa mujer, el creyó estar enamorado de ella, él creyó que podría olvidar a la antropologa, él creyó que su vida sería mejor con ella... Él creyó muchas cosas y ninguna era cierta.

Los ojos le brillaban inundados en lagrimas, pero no lloraría, así como Temperance Brennan nunca había llorado por él.

Se equivocó y ya nada podía hacer para corregir sus errores.

* * *

_**NA: Holaa! **Ya se que me van a matar! La mayoría en sus comments me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo y se enfadó con Booth._

El capitulo, está recién salido del horno, la verdad es que me ha costado trabajo sacar este capitulo adelante, me tardé aproximadamente 2 semanas y media en escribirlo, tenía la idea, más no sabía como plasmarla y teniendo en cuenta que este es MI PRIMER M (que no se si lo sea) púes ha sido dificil.

Sé que es un capitulo un poco triste, -debo admitir que mi estado de animo ha influido en eso- , y tal vez hasta haya caído en la monotonía, lo consideré necesario, hacer ver un poco de la frustración/desolación de cada uno ante la situación.

Ademas que antes de entrar de lleno a lo que serían las "personalidades" de ellos, quería que los entendieran un poquito mejor ;)

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracoas por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que creen!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

_Nos desgatamos como pastillas de jabón entre las manos_

Seeley Booth se levantó esa mañana con un objetivo nuevo, contempló a la mujer que tenía a lado suyo, notaba su respiración acompasada claro indicio de que dormía profundamente sonrió débilmente, y la cubrió con la sabana no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la espalda de ella, y meterse a la ducha

La haría feliz, aunque eso significara dejar ir al amor de su vida, tenía que reparar todo el daño que había provocado en Hanna, no sabía el como ni el porque, solo sabia el cuando y el donde, solo sabia que el amor por esa reportera se le había escapado tan rápido como llegó, bastó con ver a Temperance Brennan de nuevo para darse cuenta de eso

_Nunca brindamos lo mejor y nos cansamos por darnos siempre a cuenta gota el amor_

Él había cometido un error desde el principio decía que la quería, que la amaba, pero Hanna no era más que su segunda opción, no era nada mas que alguien de quien se había enamorado por despecho, al verse rechazado por quien el había apostado, él nunca la amó realmente, intentaba darlo todo pero no podía, no cuando sus fuerzas se habían visto consumidas por la mujer que era su compañera, no cuando todo su amor le pertenecía a esa Doctora con la que a pesar de estar casado soñaba, soñaba con hacerla suya, y más que soñar esa era la realidad, la hizo suya cada noche durante esos casi 5 meses vivió con ella cada fin de semana de ese tiempo y se olvidó de su mujer, de aquella que lo esperaba en casa.

El agente terminó de ducharse y se miró al espejo, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y se encontró a el mismo con una sonrisa cansada, con una mirada de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de entendimiento y aceptación, suspiró, al salir del baño las cosas cambiarían, Temperance Brennan tendría que quedar en el pasado y su presente seria de nueva cuenta Hanna Burley como debió ser desde el principio, antes de que él se convirtiera en un infiel, antes de que dañara a la reportera sin que ella lo supiese, antes de que Temperance Brennan le entregara algo más que su cuerpo, su corazón, tenía muchas cosas que reparar empezando por el mismo.

- Hola extraño- saludó Hanna al ver salir al agente del baño- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Tengo algunas cosas que terminar y que debo entregar- una mentira más, el agente se acercó al armario y sacó una camisa blanca y una corbata

- Bien- Hanna frunció el ceñó y se cubrió un poco más con la sabana observando como el agente abotonaba su camisa- Seeley ¿No fue un sueño cierto?

- ¿De que hablas?- El agente confundido se giró y le devolvió la mirada

- De esto- susurro la reportera- de anoche, me hiciste tuya no es así, no fue solo un sueño

- Por supuesto que no- el agente trago en seco- mírate estas desnuda- sonrió el agente

La reportera simplemente asintió con la cabeza, algo no cuadraba, la noche anterior había sido la mejor después de mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones con el agente, sin embargo algo se le antojaba extremadamente fuera de contexto si bien ella estaba feliz y se sentía plena, él por su parte se notaba frío y distante, lo cual a cierta manera le confirmaba sus sospechas, ella hacia mucho que había dejado de ser la mujer que ocupaba el pensamiento de Seeley Booth.

Y eso le dolía, observaba como el agente se vestía inexpresivo sin ninguna muestra de emoción en sus ojos, parecía más un hombre derrotado, lejos estaba de ser el hombre satisfecho y orgulloso que era cada vez que hacían el amor cuando recién se casaron, ahora observaba a un hombre indiferente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, con una mirada vacía y una expresión inescrutable, algo no andaba bien con él, su razón le gritaba que se alejara de ese hombre, que solo le haría daño, que no podía continuar con aquello, y sin embargo su corazón le susurraba que se quedara, que aún tenía una ultima oportunidad, ella merecía saber quien era la mujer que le había quitado el amor de ese hombre, aunque prefiriese que el agente se hubiese cansado de ella, era mejor así, un aburrimiento a un engaño siempre seria preferible a saberse humillada, la mujer se encogió bajo las sabanas, el solo pensamiento de saberse engañada le producía un dolor agonizante en el alma, ella lo amaba más incluso que su propia vida.

Observó como el agente tomó las llaves de la mesita de noche y sintió cuando depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación sin voltear atrás, sin dirigirle una mirada. Escuchó cuando la puerta principal se cerró indicando la salida del ex ranger y solo entonces después de mucho tiempo se permitió derramar una lagrima.

* * *

_No me lo callo escucha atenta por favor ya no te amo no es decisión echa al vapor ya lo he pensado nadie se ha muerto con el filo de un adiós_

-Brennan - contestó una voz somnolienta al otro lado del teléfono

-Bones ¿Estabas dormida? - sonrió el agente imaginando la cara de molestia de la doctora, mientras conducía la SUV

- No idiota, estaba en coma, gracias por salvarme la vida- la doctora se talló los ojos intentando conectar su cerebro con la realidad

- Siempre es un placer- el agente volvió a sonreír- Pasare por ti en 20 minutos

_-_ ¿Estas demente? son las 5 de la mañana_  
_

_- _Siempre estas despierta a esta hora- insistió el agente

- Resulta señor sabelotodo- contraataco la doctora sentándose sobre su cama mientras con una mano se revolvía el cabello- Que no dormí y hace 2 horas recién he podido conciliar el sueño

- Bien, en tal caso desayunamos en tu casa- el agente colgó el móvil con una expresión seria en su rostro, suspiró y golpeó el volante frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

Temperance Brennan nunca había sido una mujer intuitiva, su desarrollo de intuición era un fiasco, ella era buena con lo hechos, creando hipótesis, analizando situaciones y dando respuesta a todos y cada uno de los problemas que se le presentara, y esa mañana sin embargo tenía la intuición de que algo estaba espantosamente mal, si bien la noche anterior _algo_ había cambiado -aun no sabia que- esa mañana algo definitivamente estaba nefasto, empezando por el hecho claro de que ella estaba utilizando el sarcasmo -cosa nada frecuente en ella-. Su compañero nunca por más necesidad que tuviera de verla, por no decir que por más ganas de hacerla suya, le llamaba a tan temprana hora, a no ser claro que fuera algo realmente urgente, sumado el hecho claro de que él nunca se había portado tan cortante como hasta ese momento.

Aventó el móvil aun lado de la cama y hundió e rostro entre sus manos, empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza, producto de la noche en vela que había tenido pensando en que decisiones tomar. Se había quedado dormida apenas hacia 2 horas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación con rumbo al baño, una ducha sin duda la ayudaría a relajarse.

Él nunca había sido de esos hombres que manipulan a las mujeres para convertirlas en su amante, en realidad él nunca había sido infiel, nunca a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Rebeca, a la cual le fue fiel incluso cuando ella le dijo que no quería casarse y que el único vinculo que tendrían en común seria Parker. Pero ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado él ya no era él, ahora era un hombre sin principios faltante a su palabra, una palabra que si bien no se la había hecho a Dios se la había hecho a un juez, la cosa mas parecida a Dios que existe en la Tierra y a ella, a Hanna, su mujer, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado mas por despecho que por amor puro, la mujer que conoció en Afganistán, a la cual salvó haciéndose el héroe "_Por favor no te hagas el héroe_" esas palabras lo acompañaban cada día de su existencia desde que regresó de Afganistán y no las comprendió hasta después de casado, esa frase, esas palabras, eran el ruego de Brennan , un ruego en el que le pedía que no la olvidara que no la reemplazara, que la esperara porque necesitaba asimilar lo que sentía porque ella lo esperaría a él, un ruego que acompañó de un apretón de manos. Por meses había intentado encontrar el significado de esa frase y sin embargo había sido un idiota, un idiota segado por la ira, por el coraje, por la tristeza, por la decepción, un idiota que en cuanto vio a esa rubia reportera decidió que enamorarse por despecho no era mala idea, que aquello de "un clavo saca otro clavo" podría ser cierto.

No podía estar más equivocado.

El agente piso fuertemente el acelerador del auto con coraje, con asco de si mismo, y de pronto con una fuerte pisada el auto se detuvo junto a la orilla de la carretera, golpeó el volante fuertemente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apretó fuertemente los puños alrededor del volante y cerró los ojos y solo entonces permitió que su realidad lo consumiera. Era una mala persona. Un pecador que Dios castigaría, sino es que ya lo estaba castigando, un hombre que no amaba a su mujer, un maldito pecador, que estaba profundamente enamorado de una mujer que no merecía, y a la que no debía amar. Tenía que acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, y hacer por primera vez en un año las cosas de manera "correcta".

* * *

_**NA: Holaa! **  
_

El capitulo, está recién salido del horno, la verdad es que me ha costado trabajo sacar este capitulo adelante, me tardé bastante tiempo en completar este capitulo (y mas teniendo en cuenta que habrá escena un poco M) lo he dividido en dos... en la noche les publicare la siguiente parte no quiero hacerles la lectura tan pesada, esta bien que me gusta que los capítulos sean largos, pero soy conscientes de que no a todos les gusta leer capítulos largos

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que creen!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

_Las personas intentan hacer lo correcto en medida de lo que es posible, pero lo correcto para quien, ¿Para la sociedad? ¿Para los amigos? ¿Para ellos mismos? ¿Para uno mismo? Lo correcto... ¿Que es lo correcto?_

Una ducha sin duda la ayudaría a relajarse... Seguro esa era la cosa mas patética que había pensado en mucho tiempo, aunque últimamente mas que pensamientos había hecho cosas patéticas, como por ejemplo tener una relación con un atractivo geologo, al mismo que mantenía otra relación con un hombre casado que era agente del FBI, ¿No había dicho ella que después de lo de Mark y Jason seria una monógama? Y si lo había sido, pero es que el maldito agente del FBI la orilló a aquello, no despertó a tiempo, no entendió que lo único que ella quería era que le permitiera asimilar que en efecto le quería y no como a un hermano, no como se quiere a un compañero o a un amigo, ella nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como aquella, o al menos no recientemente, ¿Tan difícil era de comprender eso?¿Tan difícil era comprender que la única cosa que no quería hacer era dañarlo? Por Dios no era tan difícil de entender, no le estaba explicando la forma en que actúan las inmunoglobulinas y sus tipos o la forma en que están compuestas, simplemente le dijo "no quiero hacerte daño" pero él no entendió; o tal vez si, pero demasiado tarde, cuando él ya había pronunciado las dos palabras que le atravesaron como puñal el tórax llegando al corazón. Si, acepto.

El recuerdo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, la turbaba, el solo hecho de pensarlo la enojaba; salió de la ducha y se envolvió en el albornoz, se miró al espejo y sonrió amargamente, alisó su cabello con las manos y se dirigió a la cocina a conectar la cafetera necesitaba eliminar por completo cualquier signo de insomnio, bajo dos tazas de la alacena y las colocó sobre la encimera, el reloj marcaba las 4:47am bufó tendría que ajustar el reloj llevaba 13 minutos de retraso.

.

..

...

Ahí estaba estacionado frente al edificio de Brennan, podía irse, después de todo eran las 5 de la mañana, ni siquiera el sol había decidido salir, colocó la cabeza sobre el volante de la suv y cerró los ojos, sonrió cansinamente, y mas que abrir empujo fuertemente la puerta para bajar y se encaminó a casa de Brennan.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto él estaba mal y no era correcto lo sabía, había cometido un error, pero era el mejor error que podía haber cometido en toda su vida, tenía que hacer un cambio en su vida, su abuelo no le habia enseñado a ser un maldito desgraciado engaña mujeres ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Estaba con la mujer que amaba y eso no era incorrecto, estaba con la mujer que lo volvía loco y eso era la cosa más normal del mundo, vivía con la mujer que soñaba cada noche y eso era absolutamente correcto... Aunque... Sí, estaba con la mujer que amaba... a veces, estaba con la mujer que lo volvía loco y si es la cosa mas normal del mundo... cuando no estas casado, vivía con la mujer que soñaba... solo los fines de semana, y eso bajo ningún concepto es correcto, se revolvió el cabello exasperado ¿En que momento su vida se había hecho mierda? ¿En que momento él había pasado a ser un caballero de brillante armadura a un cínico, mentiroso, mujeriego? Eso tenía una respuesta clara y que se rehusaba a aceptar pero que era una verdad tan cierta como el aire que estaba respirando._ En el momento que se había casado con una mujer que no __quería_. Era egoísta, mediocre, y cobarde al pensar o decir aquello, pero era cierto, si Hanna no fuese su esposa, si Hanna no existiese, el estaría en ese departamento que tenia frente a el viendo una tv de 100 pulgadas con salsa de 7 sabores diferentes, viendo el partido de los Steelers con Andy mientras la tía Bones estaba acurrucada en sus brazos leyendo un libro; pero Hanna existía, Hanna estaba ahí, y desear que ella desapareciera de la noche a la mañana para que él pudiese estar con Bones era un acto muy egoísta, cobarde, mediocre y sumamente incorrecto.

.

.

...

Como también era egoísta, cobarde, mediocre y sumamente incorrecto apenas entrar a casa de Brennan y tener una erección instantánea mas dura que la jodida pared con que estaba hecho el departamento, ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

Entró a la casa ayudado de la llave que ella le había proporcionado hacia unos meses atrás en completo silencio, se quitó el saco y lo coloco en el sofá decidido a terminar con lo que sea que ellos tenían, fue entonces cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se encaminó hacia el lugar y la imagen con que se topó era lo suficientemente buena como para provocarle una excitación inmediata.

Brennan se estiraba para alcanzar el reloj que el mismo había colocado tiempo atrás, envuelta en un albornoz que se subía por encima de sus muslos ante el esfuerzo, la necesidad de comprobar si tenía o no ropa interior debajo de aquella prenda hizo que su ya de por si gran erección se incrementara más, llevó la mano hacia aquella incomoda área en un intento de acomodar su pantalón. El intento fue en vano el roce de su propia mano por sobre su pantalón solo hizo que gruñera quedamente, se quedo observandola durante algunos minutos como un león que acecha a su presa.

-Tienes una cara de concentración bastante hermosa- Susurró Booth a su oido mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, tomándole con ambas manos la cadera, Brennan dio un salto al sentir la presencia del agente

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? ¡Puedes avisar que...- Y la frase nunca llego a completarse, al sentir los labios del agente sobre su cuello

- Que mejor forma de avisarte que esta - contestó el agente mientras se pegaba la cadera al cuerpo de la antropologa besando con mas fervor su cuello

- Seeley- gimió la doctora, mientras recargaba echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

- ¿Uhmm?-

- Necesito el reloj- Booth sonrió sobre el cuello de la castaña, se pegó aun más a ella haciendo a la antropologa gemir y estiro el brazo

- Aquí tienes- El agente puso el reloj sobre la encimera y metió una de sus manos bajo el albornoz que la doctora portaba acariciando su vientre, continuo besando su cuello descendiendo hacia sus hombros y su mano descendió del vientre de ella hacia su sexo

- Temperance..- Gruñó el agente

- ¿Uhmm?

- Las baterías, debes ponerle las baterías-

-Dios, Seeley…- Brennan soltó el reloj e iba a voltearse pero el agente se lo impidió, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-Debes ponerle las baterías- dijo el agente, ahora subiendo la mano que tenia en su cadera hacia sus senos cubiertos por la ropa interior.

-Yo no... - El agente sonrió y le beso el cuello.

-¿Que quieres Temperance?- Brennan gimió, esta vez mas audible que nunca y soltó el reloj dejándolo caer al suelo

-A ti.- dijo con determinación girándose por completo y quedando frente al agente. Booth alcanzó sus labios y la besó. Dios, como le gustaba besarlo- Y si me disculpas, me gustaría tenerte justo ahora- dijo la doctora desabrochándole los pantalones y bajándolos

- Alguien esta ansiosa- sonrió el agente terminando de quitarse sus pantalones y aventandolos lejos de ahi quedando solo en boxer y camisa

- No soy yo quien tiene una erección a punto de explotar- sonrió maliciosamente la antropologa mientras deslizaba la corbata del agente sobre su cuello y arrancaba la camisa de un solo golpe alejándolos de la encimera

Eso fue todo lo que el agente necesito para besarla casi con violencia y quitar el albornoz que la antropologa aun llevaba dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. El agente empezó a caminar de frente y ella se dejo llevar hasta que sintió que algo golpeaba sus rodillas, él la empujó y ella cayó en una superficie blanda, la cual reconoció como su cama. Booth los había guiado hasta su habitación, dejo de besarla unos minutos después y ella empezó a respirar acelerada y superficialmente observó como él se levantó unos centímetros de su cuerpo e instintivamente se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo a su cuerpo volviendo a besarlo colocándose a horcajadas entre sus muslos.

La tomó por la cintura y la bajó hacía su cuerpo rozando sus sexos con la ropa, ella gimió y empezó a jalar su cabello suavemente mientras se arqueaba un poco y profundizaba el roce, escuchando como él gemía también entre sus labios. Rompió el beso unos minutos después y empezó a repartir besos por el cuello, la mandíbula a la vez que lo acariciaba con su nariz.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por una lampara arrinconada en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Booth abrió los ojos mientras Brennan se adueñaba nuevamente de sus labios rozando con sus manos su espalda, sus brazos y su pecho, contemplo por lo que muy seguramente seria la ultima vez la habitación de Brennan clavando su mirada en los parpados cerrados de ella. Él rompió el beso y empezó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cuello, desató el sostén de ella y besó sus senos en los que se concentro mucho tiempo haciendo que ella casi perdiera el control; besó y acarició su estomago, las piernas, dejándola estremeciendo de deseo y de necesidad, sentía una amplia felicidad y a la vez una gran tristeza esa seria la ultima vez que haría el amor con la mujer que mas amaba

Temperance besaba su cuello, sus hombros, rozaba con sus manos su cuerpo y lo arañaba en la espalda cuando un beso de él era lo suficientemente profundo o acariciaba una parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba especialmente sensible, se sentía confusa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia como comportarse, era como si todo hubiese cambiado, solo estaba segura de una cosa: ambos se estaban entregando mas que nunca.

Booth la besaba lentamente a la vez que le acariciaba su centro con un dedo haciendo que ella emitiera pequeños gritos y lo besara más intensamente, mientras que con la otra bajaba lentamente las bragas de ella

Momentos despues retiró la unica prenda que lo separa de ella y se colocó encima de ella, la miró fijamente, Temperance se arqueó al sentir como la rozaba íntimamente y se dejo ser. Ella apretaba sus hombros mientras se mordía el labio y unos segundos después en un solo movimiento él se introdujo completamente dentro de su cuerpo y ella sintió que perdía todo el aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos por lo que sintió en ese momento.

Automaticamente dejo de pensar estaba experimentando algo distinto, no sabía que era y no lo analizaría en ese momento en que se estaba volviendo loca y que se encontró a si misma moviendo sus caderas buscando que él incrementara esa sensación.

Booth no se movió, permaneció quieto dentro de ella con los ojos cerrados, quería prolongar aquel momento todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, sintiendo como las estrechas paredes de ella lo envolvían, adaptándose a él, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de aquello que nunca había querido ver, ambos se pertenecían y encajaban perfectamente al igual que las piezas de un puzzle, como si hubiesen estado hechos para encontrarse y permanecer juntos el resto de sus vida, se apartó unos centímetros y se encontró con los ojos grises de ella, que lo observaban profundamente.

En ese momento lo entendió. Todo encajó automáticamente, algo en su mente hizo click, aquella seria la ultima vez que ella seria suya y que el seria suyo, porque de alguna manera los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: No podían seguir haciéndose daño.

Lo abrazó con las piernas fuertemente y con sus brazos y lo miró – No me olvides – le susurró mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su mejilla

Él se alejo unos centímetros de ella y volvió a entrar en ella con un poco mas de fuerza, mientras suspiraba fuertemente, se pegó más a su cuerpo y la besó durante algo mas que minutos, después se apartó y la miró con un brillo distinto en la mirada, era casi como calidez, se acercó a su oído– Nunca – le susurró con voz ronca.

Él continuó entrando en ella, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentia y ella se arqueaba irremediablemente en contra de su cuerpo, sintiendo mas firmemente al rozar sus senos sensibles con su pecho.

Brennan solo podía gemir, gritar, y morder su hombro por ultima vez cuando las arremetidas se volvían tan intensas que ella arqueaba su espalda, movía su cadera para amoldarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente a la vez que lo besaba y acariciaba.

Booth aceleraro sus movimientos a la vez que emitía sonidos guturales de placer y ella se sentía explotar, sentía una opresión en su vientre, por un lado llena de miedo y por otro llena de gozo que venía desde todo su ser, arqueó la espalda, subió la cabeza y emitió un grito ahogado al sentir que algo en ella se contraía y se expandía y que era lo mas intenso y exquisito que había sentido en su vida.

- ¡Oh Seeley!- gritó ella, el agente sintió las paredes de ella apretar su miembro fuertemente y se entregó varios segundos después al orgasmo. Sintió como él se estremecía y se dejaba caer encima de su pecho respirando entrecortadamente, al igual que ella.

La antropologa cerró los ojos unos segundos y con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar el cabello de él suavemente con movimientos circulares, minutos después, sin decir nada, solo relajándose con sus cuerpos saciados, todavía entrelazados con él dentro de ella ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

..

...

El sonido de algo vibrando la hizo despertar, entreabrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo adormecido ademas y un poco dolorido se percató de que algo "extraño" estaba entre sus pierna, Brennan sonrió, el agente aún continuaba dormido tal y como habían terminado, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el agente cuando dormía bien podría parecer un muerto, no se movía ni se giraba, se acostaba de una manera y despertaba exactamente de la misma forma, acarició con una de sus manos su espalda y depositó un suave y casto beso en el cabello de él, lo observó dormir, ignorando el aplastamiento al que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido.

Era un hombre bastante atractivo, su espalda ancha, dormido parecía un niño feliz, sumido en una tranquilidad inmensa, un ángel caído del cielo, si es que el cielo existía y si Dios existía entonces le daría las gracias por dejar existir a ese agente del FBI del que se había enamorado; el sonido que la había despertado volvió a emitirse y la trajo a la realidad, era su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, vibraba como si de ello dependiera su vida, alargo el brazo para tomarlo pero no pudo, el peso del agente se lo impedía, se movió lentamente pero solo consiguió que el agente se quejara y gruñera, aplastandola más sobre la superficie blanda de la cama

- Seeley- susurró la antropologa removiéndose para intentar despertarlo, sin embargo solo logró que cierta parte de la anatomía del agente fuese la que despertará- Seeley- repitió ella

- ¿Uhmm?- el agente se quejo y la envolvió en sus brazos- Duerme- y acomodó de nueva cuenta la cabeza en el pecho de la doctora

- Me estás aplastando- la antropologa se removió nuevamente, riendo

- No quiero- el agente hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de la antropologa aspirando fuertemente el aroma de ella y la abrazó pegándola por completo a su cuerpo

- Seeley quítate de encima- el agente bufó

- Eso no decías hace unos momentos Temperance-

- No lo decía porque te estabas moviendo, no estabas nada más aquí tirado encima de mi aplastándome- Booth soltó una risa y levantó la cabeza para ver a la antropologa directamente a los ojos

- Y vaya que me moví ¿No es cierto?

- Pues tu pequeño amigo no parece estar muy de acuerdo con eso- la antropologa movió sus caderas y solo logró acrecentar más la erección de su compañero

- Oh lo estás ofendiendo, sabemos que no hay nada de pequeño en mi amigo, y tu pareces ser una amiga muy intima de el- el agente se inclinó y la besó, sintiendo como la antropologa se movía de nuevo- creo que le debemos dedicar una disculpa no quiero que mi mejor amigo se ofenda- el agente sonrió sexy y volvió a besarla, la antropologa cruzó sus manos en el cuello del agente mientras le devolvía el beso.

El móvil volvió a vibrar. La antropologa terminó el beso y regresó a la realidad recordando la razón de porque había despertado al agente, se sentó en el borde la cama y cogió el movil sin observar la pantalla

- Brennan- contestó la antropologa con voz cortada al sentir como el agente se colocaba por detrás de ella y le besaba al cuello

- ¡Amor! Al fin contestas, he estado llamándote desde hace una hora- la voz de Steve resonó del otro lado de la linea, instintivamente levantó la vista hacia el reloj que estaba a lado de la lampara. Marcaba las 4:47am, emitió un suspiro mas de placer que de resignación, ¿Todos los relojes se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinarle la vida o que mierda?

* * *

_**NA: Holaa! **_

Me mataran lo se! Y sé que no tengo perdón de Dios peeero es que no me salia el capitulo, estaba involucrándome demasiado en este capitulo y tuve que volverlo a escribir porque plasmé mas cosas de mi que de la historia en si, afortunadamente al fin pude separar las cosas y me salió esto que bueno a mi me gustó como quedó, a partir del siguiente capitulo... Buueeno mejor no les digo nada xD

Bien como se darán cuenta... el capitulo esta cortado la razón... Las 5600 palabras en total que habia escrito se fueron por el caño -.-! Mi pc decidió que era buen momento para reiniciarse en el momento justo en que a penas iba a darle click a save... asi que estoy enojada... Y no lo gro recordar todo lo que escribí mas que esto:

_- Podrias.. Podrias...- el gente pasó de besar el cuello_

_- Claro que puedo- sonrió el agente e introdujo uno de sus dedos en los pliegues de la antropologa_

_- umm sii_

_- Bien entonces hasta la noche. Nos vemos-_

_- Te quiero- contestó un animado Steve del otro lado de la linea y colgó. Brennan aventó el móvil sobre la mesa de noche_

_- Pidel a Dios que se compadezca de tu alma Seeley Booth_

_- Me preocupare por la absolución de mis pecados mas tarde_

__Como se podrán dar cuenta el capitulo iba a incluir una charla muuuy amena... Que mi pc decidio borrar... -.- Intentare salvar de mi mente el resto y lo incluire en el siguiente capitulo que espero yo poder tener listo para el miercoles, no les aseguro nada de la platica por móvil pero haré lo que pueda.

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

_*Frases extraídas del poema táctica y estrategia de Mario Bendetti _

* * *

-¿Temperance?- La rubia no esperaba encontrarse a la antropologa en ese lugar, al menos no a esa hora

- Hannah- la antropologa sonrió al verla- ¿Que haces aquí a tan temprana hora?

- Lo mismo iba a preguntar- la rubia se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa- No te había visto en que ¿Dos semanas?

- Poco más poco menos- la doctora señaló la silla que estaba a su lado- Creo que fueron casi tres... ¿Me acompañas?

- La verdad es que...- la reportera titubeó- Bueno que mas da un trago, y bien ¿Qué tal San Francisco?

- Excelente- sonrió la doctora y bebió un trago

- Seeley me dijo que fue un viaje inesperado, ni siquiera te dio tiempo de avisar a tus compañeros

- Si Booth dice, entonces es cierto- la doctora vació de golpe su vaso de licor y lo dejó con un estrepitoso golpe sobre la barra

Hacia dos semanas, casi tres que la doctora Temperance Brennan y el agente Seeley Booth había hecho el amor por ultima vez en la casa de ella, ahí habían terminado su clandestina relación -por llamarla de algún modo-, habían decidido ambos ser solo compañeros de trabajo y amigos, olvidar todo de un solo golpe y actuar como si nunca en la vida hubiesen compartido algo más que una habitación en casa de la antropologa. Por raro que pareciese esta ocasión ella no pensaba huir a ningún lado, no habría nada de Guatemala o Moluku, se quedaría en Washington y seguiría con su vida a lado del que hacia no más de una semana había dejado de ser su prometido, pero ella no decidía sobre la manera en que sucedían las cosas por mucho control que ella tuviese de lo que hacía; su padre había llegado de sus bien merecidas vacaciones por Europa -que fueron patrocinadas por nadie mas que ella misma- hacia algo mas de dos semanas, y había decidido que San Francisco era un buen lugar para vivir y él como buen padre que era le había invitado a pasar algún tiempo con él, y desde luego ella no se lo pensó dos veces, no solo porque quería ver a su padre sino también porque Russ y las niñas estarían con él, quería pasar un tiempo con su familia lejos de lo que seria el estrés laboral pero sobretodo lejos de Booth.

- Hablando de hombres ¿Como van las cosas con Steve? ¿Ya dieron el gran paso?- preguntó curiosa y divertida la reportera mientras observaba como el barman colocaba un vaso con licor frente a ella

- Lo dejamos- la antropologa sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando el barman hizo el intento de rellenar su vaso

- Dios, wow, es decir- la reportera bebió un poco de licor- Imagino como debes sentirte, debe ser difícil

- Lo cierto es que no- Brennan se recargó en la barra

- No te entiendo

- A veces simplemente sabes cuando dos personas no deben estar juntas, por ejemplo Steve y yo

- Pero iban fenomenal, te veías feliz y él también

- Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, en realidad yo también estaría de acuerdo conmigo si yo fuera el

- Muy bien este día no está hecho para que te entienda- la reportera se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el pequeño respaldo de su banco

- Yo cometí un error, un error que él se merecía saber.

- ¿Tan grave como para terminar su relación?- la doctora asintió- Eres una mujer incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, me cuesta creerlo

- Deberías creerlo- Brennan sonrió cansinamente. No sabía como ni de donde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo pero le había contado la verdad o al menos parte de ella, el primer fin de semana que pasaron en San Francisco:

- _Tu padre dice que es hora de cenar- Steve irrumpió en el estudio de Max Kennan donde se encontraba su prometida, observó como ella estaba inmersa en un libro, envuelta en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca informal, el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros__  
_

_- En un momento voy- Temperance cambió la pagina del libro y continuó con su lectura_

_- No tardes- Steve se acercó y le besó la frente, Brennan sonrió y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de él, ese hombre la hacía sentir querida, admirada, que con cada abrazo que el le daba la hacia sentir la mujer mas bella del mundo, que con cada beso que compartían le hacia sentir que no existía problema alguno, valía la pena intentarlo con él, pero él no era Booth, por mucho que ella quisiera enamorarse de Steve no podía, ella ya amaba a alguien, a alguien que muy seguramente no se merecía que lo amase. _

_- No lo haré- sonrió ella observando como él se alejaba hacia la puerta, de pronto entendió que Steve no se merecía aquello, entendió que ella no merecía llevar el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular izquierdo, entendió que él se merecía saberlo- Steve, aguarda_

_- ¿No tienes hambre?- Steve sonrió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos- Cariño tu padre no cocina tan mal, podría ser peor _

_La antropologa río y cerró e libro que tenía en el regazo dejandolo sobre el escritorio de su padre mientras se ponía en pie_

_- Quiero hablar contigo un momento ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?_

_- Ya te lo dije Brennan, el hecho de que esté embarazada no me obliga a casarme contigo- la doctora sonrió mientras observaba como el geologo cerraba la puerta divertido y sonriendo tambien- Muy bien ¿De que quieres habar? ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_- Sabes que te quiero ¿No?_

_- Pero no me amas- terminó Steve- Si lo sé, con eso me basta, pero también sé que te dije que me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte que valgo la pena, que puedo hacerte feliz, ya lo hablamos Temperance._

_- No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, hace tiempo decidimos dar un paso más allá, aún sabiendo que uno de los dos no estaba enamorado, específicamente yo y decidimos aún así intentarlo, también dijimos que no habría mentiras entre nosotros_

_- Lo sé, lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo.._

_- Te mentí Steve- Ya había hablado y no tenía marcha atrás, aunque en realidad no iba a dar marcha atrás había tomado una decisión- Lo hice desde el principio_

_- No comprendo_

_- Escúchame por favor y te ruego no me interrumpas- Steve solo asintió y la doctora Brennan esa noche se dispuso a contarle a geologo todos y cada uno de sus secretos, de los momentos que había compartido con Booth, todas las noches en que ambos se habían amado, cada fin de semana vivido a las afueras de Washington donde solo eran una pareja más, donde estaban lejos de criticas y reproches, lejos del mundo, ocultándole desde luego la identidad del hombre, le contó la mayor parte de la verdad o al menos lo que podía contarle, no porque quisiera verlo sufrir sino porque se merecía la verdad, y Steve no se merecía ser engañado, no se merecía tener por esposa a una adultera, a alguien que había abusado de su confianza pero sobre todas las cosas de su amor._

_- ¿Steve?- Un inexpresivo hombre le devolvía la mirada sin ver, estaba estupefacto, perdido en sus pensamientos, Brennan solo podía ver vacío y desasosiego- Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, me lo merezco, cometí un error_

_- Lo entiendo-  
_

_- Steve_

_- No, escucha, lo entiendo, las personas tendemos a buscar lo que no tenemos en otras partes, con otras personas, buscamos lo que necesitamos, lo que queremos y anhelamos, y no soy yo lo que buscas- Steve sonrió- de alguna forma siempre lo supe_

_ - ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?_

_- No me refiero a que me... - El geologo tragó fuertemente- no me refiero a que... a que había alguien más, simplemente sabía que no soy lo que buscas, sin embargo eso no cambia mi postura_

_- No se lo que eso significa- el geologo se acerco a ella y la tomó de las manos_

_- Eso no cambia el hecho de que me quiero casar contigo, eso no cambia el hecho de que te ame, eso no cambia el hecho de que esto- el hombre acarició el anillo de compromiso de Brennan- pierda algún significado, a menos que tu no quieras claro está_

_- Steve.._

_- Temperance yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fuiste sincera conmigo, aceptaste mi propuesta diciéndome la verdad y yo lo acepté, y vuelves a ser sincera conmigo_

_- No me merezco esto Steve y tu lo sabes- Brennan prefería que él se hubiese enojado, que le gritara e incluso que la llamara golfa, a que el reaccionara de esa manera- debería dolerte, deberías gritarme deberías..._

_- No niego que me duela, duele y mucho, si haz sentido un vacío inmenso, que tu corazón ha sido apuñalado mas de mil veces entonces me entiendes y sabes como me siento- Claro que lo sabía, claro que ella sabía como era esa maldita sensación de vacío, que se sentía que apuñalaran poco a poco tu corazón incluso podía decir a ciencia exacta lo que se sentía que tu alma descendiera hasta tus pies y abandonara tu cuerpo, claro que lo sabía y por esa razón se odiaba más porque aquel hombre magnifico que tenía frente a ella no se merecía aquello- Pero eso no cambia lo que siento y tu lo sabes, sabes que por mucho que duela el amor no se va_

_- Lo sé- Brennan lo abrazó y solo entonces en brazos del que aún era su prometido por primera vez en mucho tiempo rompió a llorar_

- Entonces no hay arreglo- dijo la reportera- sea lo que sea que hayas hecho debió ser grande

- No, no lo hay, al menos no por el momento- la antropologa sonrió, y se sorprendió preguntándose a si misma, si la mujer que tenía a lado de ella reaccionaría de la misma manera que lo había hecho su ex prometido- Dejare que el tiempo decida lo que tenga que pasar, supongo que Steve estará bien o al menos por el momento lo estará lejos de Washington

La rubia no dijo nada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando asimilar la noticia de que su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga terminaron su relación cuando estaba en su mejor momento.

En cambio Brennan la miraba, y reconocía muchas de las cualidades de Steve en Hannah

_- *Mi estrategia es más profunda y más simple, mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto por fin me necesites- le había dicho Steve cuando Brennan había dejado de llorar y esta se disponía a colocar el anillo de compromiso en su mano_

_- *Mi táctica en cambio es ser franca y saber que eres franco y que no nos vendamos simulacros para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos- Brennan sonrió- Es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte_

_- ¿Estas segura de esto?- el geologo suspiró y acomodó un mechón de cabello de ella_

_- Completamente- la antropologa sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó una ultima vez por unos breves instantes_

_- Entonces ya está- Dawson sonrió - Gracias por salvarme del infierno del matrimonio- Brennan golpeó su brazo suavemente y Steve emitió una risotada_

_- Gracias por todo- el geologo simplemente asintió mientras observaba como la antropologa se dirigía a la puerta del estudio_

_- Temperance_

_-¿Si?_

_- Lo digo de verdad espero que con algún pretexto, no sé como, pero espero que me necesites_

_- Lo haré_

_- No cumplo favores sexuales, ya sabes no es mi estilo- Brennan sonrió y vio en los ojos del hombre ademas de dolor un infinito amor, que nunca había visto ni siquiera en ... ni siquiera en cierto agente del FBI- ¿Me dirás quien es?_

_- No pretendo hacerte más daño del que he hecho Steve, no nos hagas esto_

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Booth han mejorado?- La antropologa salio de su recuerdo no le dolía era cierto, pero si la incomodaba y le hacia sentir un pequeño vacío que aun no descubría como llenar, aunque claro el tema que había escogido era por mucho el menos adecuado

- Por alguna extraña razón las cosas con él han mejorado y mucho, no me lo explico es como si fuera el Booth que conocí en Afganistán, pero al mismo tiempo es como si fuera otro- Brennan sintió una punzada y se removió incomoda en su asiento

- Supongo que esta pasando por un mal trago

- Le haces falta- Hannah vacío de golpe su vaso, y Brennan quedó anonadada incapaz de emitir comentario alguno, miles de preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, ¿Both le habñia dicho a Hannah? Imposible era demasiado cobarde, pero, ¿Porque Hannah había dicho aquello? De pronto se sintió tremendamente mareada- Caramba Brennan! Parece que haz visto al mismo diablo ¿Te encuentras bien?- La doctora solo asintió- rellene el vaso de mi amiga por favor- se dirigió la reportera al barman

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso Hannah?- cuestionó la antropologa con aparente indiferencia mientras su corazón latía desmesuradamente

- A lo obvio, le hace falta tener casos, que estés de vacaciones solo lo puso de mal humor y empezó a despotricar contra Cam, es como cuando estas en el colgio y tu mejor amiga se va de vacaciones en plena temporada escolar- Hannah sonrió- así que Seeley es una niña que se siente abandonada- la rubia se carcajeo y observó como el barman le entregaba el vaso a Brennan

- Gracias- Fue lo único que Brennan pudo decir antes de vaciar de un solo golpe su vaso y quitarle la botella de licor al hombre.

* * *

Steve Dawson en toda su vida o al menos la mayor parte de ella, había rehuido de la palabra mas buscada en navegadores de Internet, ocasionante de inmensas tristezas o a su contrario de inmensas alegrías, de problemas existenciales, de soledades, de problemas, de engaños e infidelidades, la ocasionante de compromisos y matrimonios fallidos.

Amor.

Él nunca lo había buscado, prefería disfrutar de los placeres que la vida la ofrecía, de esos placeres que ocasionan los encuentros fortuitos en oficinas y elevadores, en centros nocturnos o en autos. Se le acusaba de mujeriego y el no lo negaba, pero no toda su vida había sido así, hubo un tiempo en que era hombre de una sola mujer, un tiempo donde era un hombre enamorado, años atrás en su época de universitario había existido una mujer con la que tenía planes a futuro, con la que quería tener hijos, y envejecer a su lado, con la que quería dormir entre sus brazos y disfrutar de un café todas las mañanas, una mujer de la que no se quería separar ni aun cuando la muerte se interpusiera, pero el no era Dios ni tenía ningún poder para evitar que en efecto la muerte se interpusiera en su camino y se la arrebatara de las manos.

La vida definitivamente lo había preparado para todo menos para eso, su trabajo como geologo lo obligaba a saber que había debajo de cada piedra, de cada planta, de cada grano de arena o tierra, pero a pesar de saber de que estaba formado el nucleo mismo del planeta, le era imposible saber que había debajo de la mirada de Temperance Brennan, que había detrás de cada suspiro, de cada palabra, que había detrás de esos muros que él no estaba todavía muy seguro de haber cruzado. Brennan no se la había puesto fácil, él sabía que existía un hombre en la vida de ella, un hombre por el cual había sufrido, se propuso no lastimarla, reparar el daño que en su momento aquel desconocido había ocasionado y si bien estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido... No lo había conseguido de la manera que a él le hubiese gustado hacerlo, él no estaba preparado para que la vida de nuevo le arrebatara a la mujer que amaba con todo ser, no estaba preparado para que otro hombre cuya identidad desconocía le robara tan cobardemente el amor de la mujer que amaba.

Estar fuera del país no le haría nada mal

* * *

_**NA: Holaa! **Ya llegamos casi a los 60 reviews! Me siento importante (: _

Antes de empezar con mi monologo les diré que en este capitulo hay información bastante importante... Hay una cosa que fue revelada... Espero se hayan dado cuenta sino bueno ya lo verán...

Ahora si ...Que les digo... Se me hizo un poco cruel de mi parte no darle mucha relevancia a nuestro joven geologo, así que le dedique casi un capitulo entero a él, ahora bien eso no significa que va a desaparecer del mapa, seguirá por ahí dándonos un poco de lata... Por otra parte tengo planes de traer en el próximo capitulo a cierto personaje que de seguro recuerdan muy bien... Ahora bien la charla de Brennan y Hannah no termina aquí, puede parecer un poco superficial pero si nos damos cuenta, es bastante profunda, así que decidí que terminará en el próximo capitulo y antes de que pregunten noup no las embriagare, ni están ebrias, ni nada parecido.. Y antes de que diga algo que no debo decir me retiro xD

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

_*HighlandPark Marca de licor (uno de los mas caros que he conocido mas no probado)_

* * *

- Entonces Booth se siente como una niña abandonada- el mareo por el cual se había visto atacada pasó, ayudado claro está del vaso de licor que había vaciado de un solo golpe, pero es que de pronto se sintió cayendo de una ligera cuerda, su mente empezó a hacer miles de preguntas y a formular cientos de respuestas y todo por el maldito comentario de Hannah de "Le haces falta" ¿En que demonios había estado ella pensando al creer que Hannah ya sabía sobre la clandestina relación que había mantenido con su esposo? Luego de que ella dejó atrás el ataque catatónico y la adrenalina se hubo calmado se maldijo interiormente, era cierto ella se sentía libre al fin de un peso, del peso de engañar a Steve del peso de engañar a Hannah se sentía liberada y por extraño que pareciera se sentía en paz, en una profunda calma, lo cual era obvio a vista de cualquiera, pero no podía evitar ponerse en ese estado sobretodo cuando la esposa engañada hacia aquel tipo de comentarios.

- Definitivamente, solo le ha faltado llorar por los rincones de la casa- la reportera negó con la cabeza al ver al barman acercarse de nueva cuenta con una nueva botella- Agua por favor- a diferencia de Brennan ella no había rellenado su vaso, siempre había sido una mujer de carrera larga pero sinceramente no quería arriesgarse a embriagarse aunque la idea fuera muy tentadora.

-Seria divertido ver eso- Brennan sonrió mientras dejaba a medio llenar su vaso y cerraba la botella que anteriormente le había quitado al barman- Pagaría por verlo - Aunque Brennan sospechaba que la agresividad que antes le había contado Hannah sobre el agente, más se debía al hecho de no saber a donde se había marchado la antropologa que a la falta de casos, la única persona que sabía su paradero exacto era justo la mujer que estaba a su lado y tal como ella se lo había pedido no había dicho nada

- Definitivamente

- Entonces... Las cosas con Booth van mejor, me alegro, te dije que era cuestión de tiempo- la doctora observó atentamente su vaso a medio llenar /_Definitivamente siempre fue cuestión de tiempo/_ se dijo la antropologa a sí misma

- No lo creo, algo pasó

- ¿A que te refieres?- la reportera se removió incomoda en su asiento mientras clavaba la vista en los ojos grises de la antropologa

- Sigo pensando que hay algo o alguien- inquirió la reportera mientras desviaba la vista y robaba el vaso de Brennan para darle un trago

- Más vale que con esto Angela no de tanta guerra por no decirle que me iba- Brennan desvió la mirada hacia la botella

- Si un *HighlandPark no lo logra sinceramente no se que lo hará- la antropologa sonrió

- No entiendo a que te refieres

- Bueno un HighlandPark no es nada económico si me dejas decirlo, sabes deberías salir mas seguido y comprarme algo así a mi-

- Sabes bien que no es eso a lo que me refiero

- Bueno- la reportera dio un ultimo trago al vaso de Brennan y se lo devolvió- Es complicado

- Tengo tiempo- la antropologa se aferró a su vaso con ambas manos, sabía lo que Hannah iba a decirle

- Hace un tiempo te comenté... que algo le pasaba a Seeley- Brennan asintió- también te dije que cada vez se ausentaba más de casa, nunca desconfié de él, al menos no hasta hace unos meses

_/Que yo te lo insinué/ _Brennan se recargó en el respaldo de su banco y clavó la vista en Hannah

- No lo sé todo fue muy extraño, llegaba tarde o simplemente no llegaba, algunas veces decía que el papeleo era mucho y se quedaría en su oficina, y los fines de semana nunca estaba en casa ... Parker es su excusa para eso- Hannah no sabía que más decir, Brennan sabía todo lo que acababa de decir y más mucho más- Temperance esto no...

- Respira quieres- Brennan tomó una de las manos de la reportera y la apretó levemente- dices que las cosas con Booth ahora están bien, supongo que ya no sucede nada de lo que acabas de decirme, lo cual supongo es bueno

- Si es bueno, por ahora, pero sigo pensando que hay algo

- O alguien- sentenció Brennan. Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, la reportera pensando en como continuar, en que decir, necesitaba desahogarse con la que ella consideraba su mejor amiga, la antropologa necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, parecer indiferente y ofrecerle a Hannah el apoyo que ella no era digna de dar, Hannah quería respuestas, y ella las tenía sin embargo, no podía dárselas, ella sabía todo y sin embargo no debía decírselo, no seria ella quien terminaría con el matrimonio Booth-Burley aunque fuese culpa suya el que dicho matrimonio estuviera en tan precaria situación, la culpa era suya y de nadie más.

- Lo amo- inquirió la reportera limpiándose una traicionera lagrima, si la antropologa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, Hannah no se percató de ello estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos- o al menos amo al hombre que conocí en Afganistán

- Sigue siendo el mismo Hannah

- Físicamente si, lo es, sigue siendo Seeley Booth, sin embargo...

- Te entiendo- Brennan paseo su mirada del vaso a la reportera y se preguntó si realmente Booth había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo

- Hablé con Cam, fui directo al punto

- ¿Hablaste con Cam?- la doctora fingió sorprenderse /_Claro que lo hiciste después de que te lo sugeriera... eres demasiado predecible/ pensó _mientras bebía el ultimo trago que había en su vaso

- Como era de esperarse no obtuve nada- Hannah se lo pensó mejor e imitando la voz de Saroyan haciéndola sonar dramática agregó- textualmente me dijo "Mira a tu alrededor, cualquiera que está aquí podría ser la mujer que buscas abre los ojos y observa"

- No se si me gusta que imites a mi jefa- Burley se carcajeó y bebió de su vaso al igual que Brennan /_Así que te lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata y no te haz percatado de ello, era de esperarse/_

_-_ Siento que me oculta algo, nunca me he fiado de Cam

- Sinceramente, lo dudo- /_Definitivamente te oculta alg_o_/_ Brennan se removió en su asiento aparentemente incomoda- Tal vez lo que sientes se deba al hecho de que Cam bueno...- fingió pensárselo y después continuó- como bien sabes fue pareja de Booth hace mucho tiempo y te incomoda el que trabajen juntos

_- _Definitivamente

- Bueno en ese caso, despreocúpate Cam no es de esas - /_Te sorprendería saber quien si es de esas/_ - deberías dejar los prejuicios a un lado

- Muy bien ¿Desde cuando eres psicologa?- Hannah se cruzó de brazos divertida

- Desde que mi amiga necesita ayuda- Brennan le guiñó un ojo y sonrió- Y..- _/Te estás arriesgando demasiado/ _la antropologa suspiró- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Sinceramente no- la rubia se removió incomoda en su asiento- A decir verdad y a pesar de que sé que hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de Seeley, estás ultimas 4 semanas han sido como al principio- Hannah sonrió ampliamente y la doctora sintió una punzada en el pecho

- ¿Cómo al principio?- La antropologa sintió como si de un momento a otro le hubiesen sacado todo el aire, sin embargo y a pesar de ser un torrente de emociones su rostro estaba radiante, sonriente y hasta indiferente- Quieres decir ... ya sabes..

- Sexo, cenas, sexo, trabajo..

- Sexo- la doctora sonrió forzadamente y fijó su vista en su vaso vacío, tomó el de la reportera y vacío un poco de agua en el suyo- Bueno Hannah salud por eso

- ¿Con agua?- Burley se río y brindó con Brennan

El móvil de la reportera comenzó a sonar, le dirigió una mirada de de disculpa a la doctora y se dirigió hacia la salida del local, Brennan se sumergió en sus pensamientos, Hannah se miraba feliz, si bien la confianza no había regresado del todo entre Booth y su "amiga" lo había hecho el sexo, Brennan sonrió, después de todo ella también se alegraría si su esposo no hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales con ella en poco mas de 4 meses... A todo esto ¿Porque ella nunca había tenido sexo con Steve? El hombre se veía muy bien dotado, y desde luego muy capaz, y estaba completamente segura de que había perdido una oportunidad de oro

- Estúpido amor- susurró la antropologa mientras observaba a Hannah hablar por teléfono y jugueteaba distraidamente con su vaso vacío, no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio como Hannah colocaba una mano en su cintura y bufaba para después pasar una mano por su cabello, era obvio que Steve y Hannah eran iguales en muchos aspectos y tan diferentes en muchos otros, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día se pregunto como reaccionaría Hannah si le contase la verdad, si le contase que ella Temperance Brennan era la mujer que estaba buscando

- Debo irme- la antropologa se sobresaltó y salió de sus pensamientos- hay un desastre en la editorial y quieren que precisamente sea yo quien solucione el problema, afortunadamente es mi día de descanso- terminó la reportera más hablando consigo misma que con la doctora

- Bien- Brennan sonrió y la observó fijamente, llegando a la conclusión de que por mucho que lo quisiera Hannah no era como Steve, Hannah no la perdonaría, Hannah no seguría casada con Booth, y desde luego Hannah no le diría _ "yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fuiste sincera conmigo" _y definitivamente Hannah no dejaría a Booth tan fácilmente sin hacerle saber lo mucho que se había equivocado

- ¿Estarás en tu apartamento mas tarde? Debes contarme absolutamente todo lo que sucedió en San Francisco-

- No lo creo- contesto atropelladamente la doctora- es decir, aún no he regresado al Jeffersonian y bueno...- Brennan vaciló necesitaba una excusa real algo a lo cual aferrarse no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar entrar a Hannah Burley a su casa cuando las cosas de Booth aún estaban ahí

- No comprendo- Hannah la observó confundida

- Verás...- la doctora clavó la vista en la barra y después sonrió- Nadie sabe aún que estoy aquí- muy bien estaba harta de mentir y diría la verdad ahora que podía- Y aún me queda una semana de vacaciones, según hablé con Cam, me daría 4 semanas de las cuales solo use tres

- Muy bien - la reportera parecía no muy convencida- ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

- No- Brennan se removió incomoda en su banco- Si, la verdad si- suspiró por milésima vez en el día- No quiero regresar al Jeffersonian, no todavía, quiero disfrutar esta semana, y no quiero que ni siquiera Angela sepa que estoy en Washington de nueva cuenta

- Eso incluye a Seeley- la rubia arrugó la frente

- Absolutamente si, eso incluye a Booth

- Puedo preguntar porque

- No quiero soportar su monologo acerca de porque es importante avisar a los compañeros que te vas de vacaciones con tu padre y hermano de la noche a la mañana, ni sobre si es seguro o no- Hannah sonrió abiertamente y Brennan recuperó el aire que no supo en que momento había perdido

- Y no es como si Seeley supiera donde estabas no le he dicho nada como tu me pediste...Perfecto, quien lo diría la doctora Brennan evadiendo responsabilidades, en tal caso te llamaré más tarde

- Me parece

- Bien, no olvides la botella

- ¿Bromeas? Es imposible esta botella es mi seguro a seguir con vida- La reportera sonrió y le dirigió una ultima mirada a la mujer que estaba a su lado

- Definitivamente San Francisco te sentó muy bien Temperance

Brennan se recargó en su asiento vaya que San Francisco le había sentado bien, no podía quejarse su vida ahora estaba mas o menos en orden, mucho mejor que antes de irse de Washington, se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando del precario equilibrio que ahora tenía, y se preguntó si al final de cuentas estaba haciendo algo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Siguió con la vista a Hannah y la observó una vez más, clavando su mirada en ella. Hannah parecía segura, iba sonriendo por la vida, bastante pagada de si misma, sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte y madura que la reportera pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una mínima cantidad de celos al comprobar que la rubia tenía un poco más de control emocional que ella. Solo despegó su vista de la reportera cuando hubo salido de Founding Fathers.

Pidió la cuenta al barman y esté le hizo un comentario sobre su próximo libro.

Por primera vez en lo que iba del día Brennan sonreía ampliamente con un brillo bastante peculiar en sus ojos, mientras despegaba la vista de la reportera y le sonreía al barman.

* * *

- ¡Me importa una mierda Charlie!- decir que el agente Seeley Booth estaba exasperado era decir muy poco, probablemente hasta estaba hasta furico, pasó una mano por su cabello y dio una patada al aire- ¡Son el FBI encuentrenla!- y sin más de un solo golpe colgó el móvil

Tenía más de dos semanas buscandola intentando encontrarla y nada, era como si hubiese desaparecido del planeta, después de haberse despedido de la antropologa el agente había abandonado la casa de ella y se había dirigido a su oficina, esperaba que hubiese un caso nada más llegar, más para poder verla que para trabajar, sin embargo se llevó un chasco, lo único que había en el Hoover era papeleo y más papeleo, frustrado había intentado llamarla naturalmente todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, la antropologa había decidido cambiar su numero telefónico.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado, se dejó caer en su asiento, era cierto que ella lo había llamado y le había dicho "Estoy fuera de la ciudad, fue inesperado" y sin más colgó, no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada, corrió al Jeffersonian a preguntar por e paradero de la antropologa y le dijeron lo mismo "Brennan habló pidió vacaciones". Supuso que regresaría en menos de 3 días y se equivocó rotundamente.

De alguna manera sabía que aquella conversación que habían tenido despues de lo sucedido en casa de Brennan iba a ser la ultima que tendrían relacionada con el tema

-_ No puedo seguir con esto_

_- Bien- fue la única contestación que obtuvo el agente_

_- ¿No vas a decir nada? Solo bien_

_- ¿Que quieres que diga Booth?, ¿Quieres que te ruegue, que te suplique que la dejes?- Brennan se cruzó de brazos mientras se ponía el reloj que estaba en la mesa del living- No te equivoques Booth, tu mismo lo dijiste esto fue... ¿Cómo lo llamaste hace meses? Oh si, sexo, solo es sexo, eres un hombre casado que quiere a su mujer_

_- No es así y tu lo sabes- Booth pasó una mano por su cabello exasperado y se dirigió a ella acorralándola contra la pared que dividía la cocina del living y tomándola fuertemente por los hombros- Sabes que no es así, sabías que esto no iba a acabar bien, no me quieras culpar no tengo la culpa_

_- Me estas lastimando- Brennan se separó bruscamente y se alejó lo más que la pared se lo permitió- ¿Entonces es mi culpa Booth? ¿Es mi culpa que engañes a tu mujer? ¿Acaso yo te obligué? Fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto, fuiste tú quien decidió irrumpir en mi oficina como un estúpido celoso_

_- Eso no es.._

_- Oh claro que lo es- la antropologa lo empujó haciendo que esté retrocediera dando tumbos y ella se dirigió al otro lado del living- Decidimos que después de lo de... Después de lo que pasó en tu noche de bodas, no habría nada más, ¡Y tu maldito estúpido no fuiste capaz de dejarme en paz!_

_- ¡Tu no te negaste!- gritó el agente- ¡Sabias que me había casado!¡Sabias que te amaba! Todo esto es tu culpa sino me hubieses..._

_- ¿Si no te hubiese que?- la antropologa se acercó a el agente- ¡Anda Booth termina!_

_- Si no me hubiese rechazado ¡Te pedí una oportunidad y tú me la negaste maldita sea! ¡Tu me obligaste a casarme!¡Tu me obligaste a buscar a alguien más!_

_- ¡Tu no me entendiste!- Brennan golpeó el pecho del agente- ¡Tu no supiste decirlo! ¿Qué esperabas Booth? ¡Que me arrojara a tus brazos y te besara que te dijera que yo sentía lo mismo!, ¡Si es lo que querías enhorabuena Booth te haz llevado el premio al idiota del año!_

_- ¡Me cansé de esperarte!¡Me cansé de ver como un estúpido como te largabas a citas con otros hombres! ¡Me cansé de ser tu estúpido amigo que siempre estaba ahí para cuando tu miserable cita dejara de cogerte esperando mi turno hasta que llegó!- Y en ese instante Booth recibió en su mejilla el golpe que más le dolió en su vida_

_- ¿Quieres que te agradezca por la experiencia? - Inquirió Brennan con los ojos brillantes de rabia, de humillación, si en algún momento sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo su rostro no lo demostró, ni siquiera sus ojos, que solo relucían con el mas puro odio hacia el agente- No tengo ninguna queja... siempre imagine que serías un buen polvo y no estuve equivocada… __  
_

_- Tu me amas- El rostro de Booth reflejó miedo, aquellas palabras le sonaron tremendamente a verdad, y la seguridad de Brennan era arrolladora_

_- No Booth, no te equivoques- Brennan sonrió cinicamente- fuiste un buen polvo, siempre pensé que se sentiría hacerlo contigo, y tu estabas aburrido de Hannah yo necesitaba una experiencia nueva, y aquí estamos, ya para lo que te necesitaba te usé, tuve al gran Seeley Booth rogándome que lo satisficiera_

* * *

_**NA: Holaa! **Wow! casi 70 reviews... si siguen así haran que actualicé mucho mas seguido :B_

Muy bien antes de empezar con mi super charla escrita- Quiero decir que todas acertaron en sus suposiciones... A medias, todas querían a una Brennan embarazada y tatan! Fallaron u.u hubo pistas muy sutiles señoritas y nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ahora bien todas me preguntaron acerca de porque Steve dice eso de "que estes embarazada no me obliga a casrme contigo" es un broma solo eso...

Ahora respecto a lo que nuestro querido agente está recordando bueno eso fue un dia antes de la partida de la antropologa, se puede decir que es lo que siguió del capitulo pasado... Peero no ha acabado aquí seguire en el próximo capitulo.

Y antes de que diga mas las dejo!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

_- No Booth, no te equivoques- Brennan sonrió cinicamente- fuiste un buen polvo, siempre pensé que se sentiría hacerlo contigo, y tu estabas aburrido de Hannah yo necesitaba una experiencia nueva, y aquí estamos, ya para lo que te necesitaba te usé, tuve al gran Seeley Booth rogándome que lo satisficiera_

Quería romper lo que sea que tuviese a su alcance, desfortunadamente para él eso no era posible, estaba en su oficina y cualquier movimiento por más brusco que hiciera seria percibido por todos, con rabia se paró de su asiento y cerró las persianas dejando su oficina ensombrecida dándole absoluta privacidad cosa que le agradó en demasía se quitó el saco, tiro de su corbata fuertemente y desabotonó su camina de los primeros dos botones, revolvió aun más su cabello y se dejo caer en su asiento, cerró los ojos y automáticamente su mente reprodució las imágenes de la ultima vez que estuvo con ella.

_Él entrando a la casa y verla con el jodido reloj_

_Él restregando su erección contra el trasero de ella_

_Él besando su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos_

_Ella quitandole la camisa_

_Ella emitiendo gemidos y arañando su espalda_

_Él acariciando la parte más privada de la anatomía de ella_

_Él introduciéndose en ella y moviéndose frenéticamente_

_Ella contrayéndose envolviéndolo y gritando su nombre_

Una incomodidad entre sus pantalones lo hizo abrir los ojos /_Mierda/ _pensó mientras observaba como su miembro se había empezado a erguir formando un gran bulto

- ¿Y que jodidos se supone que haré contigo?- no esperaba que le contestara claro que no, hablaba por sí solo- ¿Es que no puedes ser normal maldita sea? Durante años no te paraste cuando la veías es más ni cuando fantaseabas un poco... Pero ahora- Booth pasó de nueva cuenta una mano por su cabello bastante exasperado, es que nada más a él se le ocurría pensar en ese tipo de cosas en horario de oficina- Ahora no puedo si quiera decir Bones sin que te pares- y cual si lo estuviera escuchando su ya abultado miembro se irguió aún más- Maldito traidor- susurró el agente enojado... con rencor

No le extrañaba que de alguna manera Brennan le hubiese dicho todo lo que le dijo, si él reaccionaba así cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella, era normal que le dijera que solo la había buscado por el sexo, que solo estaba con ella porque Hannah lo había aburrido, a pesar de que ella sabia que eso no era cierto... En realidad no del todo cierto, él la amaba y siempre lo había sabido, él sabía que todo lo que le dijo aquel día había sido por su orgullo herido, no porque fuera cierto... O al menos eso le gustaba creer porque siendo sinceros la seguridad con que la doctora había dicho aquello lo hacía temblar de miedo.

- ¿Booth?- la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta lo sobreexaltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y automáticamente colocó una mano sobre su ya bastante notoria erección haciéndolo gruñir quedamente

- ¿Si?- fue lo único que pudo decir

- Necesito que firmes unos papeles- Sin esperar el permiso la agente Payton Perotta entró en la oficina del agente, que estaba absorto viendo la pantalla de su pc, se desconcertó al ver la oficina a penas iluminada por el monitor encendido, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y todo volvía la penumbra- Vaya alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy

- Un poco- fue lo único que dijo el agente mientras volvía la vista hacia la agente, sonrió, llevaba una falda negra un poco entallada, una blusa de vestir blanca, arremangada un poco mas abajo de los codos y los primeros dos o quizá tres botones abiertos dejando entrever el comienzo de sus pechos, vestida muy decentemente- Mierda- susurró el agente mientras tragaba saliva

- Tal vez si cumplieras un poco con tu obligación de pasar por tus carpetas no me verías tan seguido Booth- la agente sonrió- ¿Que tal el día?

- Para eso estas tu Perotta- Booth sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le devolvía la sonrisa- Asqueroso si he de ser sincero- los ojos de Booth se ensombrecieron

- ¿Haz sabido algo de la doctora Brennan?- la agente colocó las carpetas sobre el escritorio del agente quedándose ella con un par- Estás debes firmarlas

- No, no he sabido nada

- Bien, espero tengas noticias pronto

-¿Qué haces?- Booth observó como la agente comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde el estaba detrás del escritorio, instintivamente giró su silla para hacer frente a la agente

- Necesito mostrarte los planos y parte de la estrategia, Cullen me ha obligado dice que necesita que le eches un...- y sin embargo la agente no pudo terminar la frase, al tropezar con una de las patas del escritorio- ¡Rayos Booth! Deberías encender la luz- alegó mientras se agachaba a recoger la carpeta

- Lo...lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Booth, mientras tragaba saliva y la observaba detalladamente, ella se giró para verlo, pero no contaba con que la intimidad erguida del agente estuviese justo frente a su rostro, se sonrojó y se quedó viéndolo más de lo que quizás debería. Él agente sonrió orgulloso al sentir su hombría ser analizada tan detalladamente y abrió un poco las piernas haciendo notar más claramente su creciente y palpitante erección, la verdad era que aquella situación se le antojaba excitante, el trabajo, la parcial oscuridad, la rubia ahí agachada frente a él y el hecho de que en cualquier momento alguien pudiese entrar, sonaba morboso e incluso bastante sucio pero le era tremendamente excitante y su miembro bueno su miembro estaba muy de acuerdo con él.

La agente por increíble que pareciera, no se alejó ni reprochó indignada, como muy probablemente debería haberlo hecho, se sentía de alguna manera ¿Excitada? Es que vamos cualquier mujer en su posición, indiscutiblemente se embobaría con el gran, gran paquete del agente Booth, _el agente Booth_, _el muy bien dotado agente Booth_, o al menos eso era lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos entre las féminas del Hoover, era la fantasía sexual de todas y cada una de las mujeres de ese edificio ¿Y de quien no? Morirían de envidia estaba segura si ella alguna vez contara que vio la hombría del agente en casi todo su esplendor -desafortunadamente para ella- encerrada entre los pantalones del agente, _¿Y si ella desenvolvía ese paquete?¿El agente la frenaría? _Después de todo era un hombre casado, dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos del agente, sin embargo este la miraba con los ojos brillantes y _¿Sugerentes?¿Incitantes?_ Su mente le estaba jugando sucio muy sucio, pero ella estaba ahí agachada viéndolo a él sentado en su asiento reclinable, dirigió una vez más su mirada al bulto del agente.

Booth sonrió triunfante al ver como la agente indecisa regresaba su mirada a su miembro, que ya de por si gritaba atención, después de todo su experiencia con rubias le indcaban lo mismo: eran buenisimas con la boca... ¿Pero que mierda estaba pensando? ¡Él era un hombre casado! ¡Él era un hombre enamorado! No de su mujer pero si de otra, él era un hombre..._ excitado..._ Era un hombre que necesitaba atención urgentemente, y de por sí ya era un hombre infiel... Bueno solo seria esa vez, despues de todo aquello no era más que mera emergencia, provocada por cierta antropologa, seria una inocente felación... Sin decir nada desabrocho su cinto sin despegar la vista de la rubia, que miraba con algo de espanto y un deje de sensualidad bastante provocadora como el agente hacia aquello.

Sus manos acariciaron él miembro del agente por encima de la ropa, apretando levemente, provocando un gruñido del agente, sonrió levemente mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Booth y bajaba la cremallera, y ahi estaba, el enorme bulto de agente Booth al parecer los rumores que corrian por el Hoover eran bastante cortos y alejados de la realidad, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños más reales con el agente que tenía frente a ella y desde luego mucho mejor que los rumores, y eso que aún no lo tenía frente a ella erguido en toda su gloria.

Era buen momento para parar, podía retractarse, hacer aquello no estaba bien, estaba en su trabajo, estaba engañando a su esposa y bueno a su... a Brennan y aunque lo primero debería dolerle, la verdad era que le dolía mucho mas pensar en Brennan, le dolía y le enojaba, estaba enojado con ella, la detestaba pero también la amaba y le dolía eso que estaba por hacerle, pero ella y su maldito orgullo lo habían obligado a aquello. Le dirigió una ultima mirada a Perotta y sonrió él mismo se incorporo y bajo un poco su pantalón y su bóxer negro.

...

..

.

- ¿Como van las cosas?- Fue lo primero que preguntó a penas entrar a su oficina

- No del todo mal, he logrado convencerlos de que te den un día más

- Bien hecho Zack- se limitó a decir la reportera

- ¿Y tu hombre?- cuestionó el chico que estaba detrás del escritorio de la reportera- Tu macho, galante caballero, tu despampanante y sexy agente del FBI, ¿Ya se lo haz dicho?

- Basta Zack empezare a creer que te gusta mi marido

- ¡Y a quien no! Ese bombom uff yo si le daba, esa combinación de Darren Criss y no se quien...- el joven vio a la reportera y levantó las manos- ya esta bien me callo, guardo silencio, seré profesional

- Gracias

- ¿Se lo haz dicho?- inquirió el joven mientras se cruzaba de piernas

- No

- ¿Se puede saber porque?

- No

- Oh vamos Hannah, merece saberlo, es algo importante, y es algo que no puedes decidir tu sola

- Lo sé

- Mira yo entiendo que es difícil dada la situación que han tenido pero estoy seguro de que le encantara la noticia, no tengas miedo

- No es eso, estas dos semanas han sido...- La reportera sonrió

- Excitantes

- Ajá- Hannah movió la cabeza de un lado a otro divertida- y a pesar de que han sido maravillosas no sé, no quiero esto, yo no lo planee

- Yo lo sé cariño pero eso sucede cuando uno folla como...

- Basta, no quiero escucharte- la reportera tapó sus oídos y se sentó frente a su escritorio-

- Sabes eres una mala amiga, me haces parecer un enfermo sexual, no es como si me la pasara hablando de sexo

- No claro que no- La reportera rodó los ojos

- Para nada- el joven sonrió y se recargó en el asiento de la reportera- También puedo hablar de hombres, condones..

- Ya basta, eres imposible... Muy bien señor yo no hablo solo de sexo, te tengo una exclusiva

- Suéltala soy todo oídos

- Temperance Brennan regresó a D.C

- ¡Oh por Dios! Dime que me conseguirás una cita con ella- él joven emocionado saltó de la silla y se irguió colocando las manos sobre el escritorio- Dímelo maldita enferma sexual que lo haz hecho dos semanas seguidas sin limite de tiempo que me conseguirás una cita

- Oh vamos- Hannah soltó una risotada- ¿Es que ya prefieres a las mujeres?

- Por ella me vuelvo hombre- el joven sonrió- Puedo ser un perfecto caballero y ser todo lo que ella busca ¡Oh si!

- Vamos Zack no lo dirás en serio

- ¿Y porque no? ¿Acaso tu no te volverías lesbiana por ella? - Si Burley se paraba a pensarlo un poco y solo un poco, la verdad es que su amiga no estaba nada mal y tenía unos ojos preciosos, tal vez... Si ella fuese hombre... Pero ella no era así, ella era cien por cien heterosexual, tal vez en alguna otra vida... pero solo tal vez

- Desde luego que no- Hannah negó y se cruzó de brazos- Hablaré con ella, le diré que tengo un amigo encantador dispuesto a hacerse hombre por ella

- Y no se te olvide lo de cumplirle todas y cada una de sus fantasías- él joven río- Ya esta bien me conformo con que me firme los libros y que le digas que soy un gran fan suyo

- Veré que puedo hacer y ahora quítate que debo trabajar- Hanah se río ante el puchero que hizo el joven y pensó que tal vez solo tal vez cuando llegara a casa ahora si tendría el valor de decirle al agente lo que estaba pasando

...

..

.

-¡Oh si nena... así!- el agente Booth gemía quedamente disfrutando del placer que la rubia arrodillada frente a él le proporcionaba, la vista que tenía era más que abrumadora para sus sentidos, una rubia arrodillada frente a él lamiéndo, succionándo, y acariciando sus testículos_ ¡Joder que la la agente sabía dar placer! _Sabía que él era la fantasía de muchas feminas del edificio y estaba absolutamente seguro de que también estaba cumpliendo la fantasía de Payton Perotta, bueno después de todo no estaba tan mal engañar a Temperance Brennan y Hannah Burley, estaba haciéndole un favor a la rubia que se lo estaba cogiendo y a su miembro que necesitaba atención, su lengua lo recorría, lo lamía, y acariciaba con la punta de su lengua la cabeza de su pene él desde luego no se quejaba, instintivamente movió las caderas haca adelante penetrando la boca de la rubia, y ella no emitió quejido alguno... Se preguntaba si podría...

El agente tomó la cabeza de la rubia y la separó de él observándola a los ojos profundamente, iba decir algo pero él se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre su boca, la hizo ponerse de pie y con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo vestido de la agente, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y sin previo aviso una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la falda de la rubia, pentrandola con sus dedos sin ninguna consideración fuertemente. Las palabras de la antropologa se amontonaron en su mente "_fuiste un buen polvo, siempre pensé que se sentiría hacerlo contigo, ya para lo que te necesitaba te usé, tuve al gran Seeley Booth rogándome que lo satisficiera" _Pues bien ahora seria a él al que le rogaran por satisfacción. Aumento el movimiento de sus dedos metiendolos y sacandolos rapidamente mientras escuchaba como la rubia emitía gemidos, gemidos que el silenció tapándole la boca con su mano libre y en el momento en que sintió como las paredes que envolvía sus dedos fuertemente paró, sonrió cinicamente y se sentó de nueva cuenta en su silla, con su miembro aún erecto. Perotta se acercó para besarlo y él sin embargo se negó, colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de Perotta haciéndola gemir

- Nada de besos Payton, esto- Una de sus manos descendió hasta el sexo de la agente e introdujo de nueva cuenta uno de sus dedos fuertemente- es solo sexo- las palabras de Brennan se repitieron en su cabeza una vez más "_ya para lo que te necesitaba te usé"_ su mano regresó a sus pechos y desabotonó la blusa de la agente- Es un revolcón- continuó él mientras miraba como la rubia gemía mientras el rozaba con sus dedos uno de sus senos mientras con la otra levantaba el sostén- Vamos a jodernos un poco y nada más- y sin más el agente tomó uno de los senos con su boca y los mordió, lamiéndolo y succionandolo, cuando terminó volvió a acomodar la ropa de la agente y la tomo de las mejillas, juntando su frente con la de ella- No es nada personal

Y sin más hizo que la agente se arrodillara y penetró su boca de nueva cuenta, haciendo a la rubia gemir de placer, el dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la joven abrió más su boca, dejando que el miembro del agente le inundara. El agente gimió- Oh si... Nena... mmm lo entiendes

...

..

.

Temperance Brennan estaba en un dilema, un dilema entre su cabeza y su corazón, rara vez habia escuchado en su corazón y como siempre, cada vez que lo habia hecho se habia equivocado, no se arrepentía pero si le dolía, le dolía que las cosas con el agente hubiesen terminado así, pero n había marcha atrás ellos habían decidido terminar aquello, el mismo Booth lo había dicho "Solo es sexo"; pero ella se enamoró, ella estaba enamorada, lo amaba con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, ella se había enamorado, de su cinica sonrisa, de su ego enorme, de todo él, ella se entregó y terminó herida, era consciente de que nunca seria la mujer de Booth, o la señora de Booth, desde luego que no, él era un hombre casado y ella lo sabía desde el principio ¿Pero que podía hacer? El agente poco a poco la fue enamorando con todas y cada una de las cosas que hacia, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos.

Sin embargo él se había ido y ella también.

- Nosotros los de entonces ya no somos los mismos- Dijo Brennan al aire mientras preparaba un poco de café

Y a pesar de todo a pesar de su dilema, estaba tranquila consigo misma, tenía un peso menos

- Cuando amas a alguien te expones al sufrimiento, esa es la verdad, quizás esa persona te parta el corazón o quizás tú se lo partas a ella y no pueda responderte de la misma forma, eso son los riesgos.- Y así era, era un riesgo que ella había decidido tomar, un riesgo que tenía que correr, las cosas ya no iban a ser igual, ahora solo serían compañeros, aun no estaba completamente segura de que seguía pero no iba a romper aquella sociedad que era benéfica no solo para ellos dos, para su equipo de trabajo y para el Jeffersonian en general

-La idea de perder tanto control sobre la felicidad personal es insoportable, esa es la carga, al igual que las alas tienen un peso, un peso que notamos sobre la espalda, pero son una carga que nos levanta, una carga que nos permite volar.- Y muy a pesar de todo, ella ya no sentía ninguna carga, se sentía liberada, lo amaba era cierto pero también entendía que "solo era sexo", al menos ya no le mentiría a Hannah, al menos ya no se ilusionaría, al menos lo vería menos, al menos... Al menos con un poco de suerte ella tendría la fortuna de olvidar.

* * *

**HOLAAA!**

****Antes de empezar les quiero dar las gracias, 75 reviews... Esto continua gracias a ustedes saber que estoy a casi 25 reviews de los 100 me emociona rotundamente, no creí llegar tan lejos, pero bueno repito si este fic sigue con vida es gracias a ustedes!

Ahora bien después de lavarles un poco el cerebro (porque se que me odian por lo ocurrido con Perotta) les explico, si efectivamente nuestro querido agente se convertirá en un pequeño macho despechado que buscara estar feliz y olvidar de la manera menos... Adecuada, ¿Por cuanto tiempo? No tengo idea tal vez 2 capitulos tal vez mas, tal vez hasta el final, aun no lo decido, lo que si he decidido ya es que muy probablemente el próximo capitulo gire entorno a nuestra queridisisisisisima (inserte ironía y sarcasmo aquí) reportera rubia, terminaran entendiendola y tal vez hasta les caiga bien peeero será narrado desde un punto de vista peculiar lo cual quiere decir que el próximo cap será narrado en primera persona, al malnacido infiel de Booth bueno lo dejaremos fuera por un capitulo, y les advierto de una vez que también dejaremos de lado el sexo por un poco bastante tiempo, nada de M, que ya me siento una pervertida ninfomana.

Y por ultimo! Ustedes deciden si nuestro querido Zack (para mi es Zack Addy sin embargo pueden no tomarlo como yo) continué esporadicamente en la historia o aquí muera

Y antes de que diga mas las dejo!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

- Está embarazada

- Y eso lo sabes ¿porque?

- Porque rehuyó del alcohol en general, se limitó a un vaso de licor y otro de agua

- El hecho de que prefiera el agua al alcohol no significa que este embarazada

- Muy bien de acuerdo- la antropologa suspiró- tiene aproximadamente 3 semanas, las caderas están ligeramente ensanchadas, sus pechos han aumentado. su cuerpo en general está preparándose para el embarazo

- Muy bien te creo

- Gracias- sonrió amargamente la antropologa- ¿Crees que él lo sepa?

- No lo sé, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, no ha hablado conmigo para otra cosa que no sea quejarse del porque te dejé ir sin avisarle a él primero

- Y esa sin duda es una de las noticias que te tendría que haber dado ¿No es así?

- ¿Te afecta de algún modo haber descubierto que ella está bueno ya sabes... Embarazada?

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación contestar un pregunta con otra?

- Lo tuyo no cuenta como pregunta- ambas mujeres sonrieron, y bebieron un poco de café- Pero si, si es una de las cosas que me debió de haber contado

- Bien supongo que es cuestion de tiempo para que él lo sepa. De igual manera me alegro por él

- ¿Te alegras por él?-

Camille Saroyan no era una mujer incrédula sabía suficiente de la vida y de la muerte como para llegar a creer que todas aquellas cosas que parecen imposibles se hagan realidad sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas en las que ella definitivamente no creía. Podría creerlo en el caso de que hayan pasado tal vez meses, sin embargo apenas habían pasado semanas, y decir que una mujer se alegra porque el hombre que ama tendrá un hijo con otra mujer no es algo muy creíble y desde luego es algo que incluso escapa a la razón humana

- Me alegro- La antropologa sonrío- Es decir, es el sueño de Booth, es su "sueño americano" por llamarlo de alguna manera

- No te sigo-

-Es bastante fácil, Booth siempre ha soñado con un matrimonio, una vida en familia, una mujer que esté ahi para él cuando llega de trabajar, que le espere con algo caliente para comer, y con un hijo jugando con el labrador, un vida estable, donde al final del día haya valido la pena arrestar a algún delincuente

- Bueno si- Ante tal argumento la forense no tenia absolutamente nada que decir.

Cuando le marcó por la mañana para decirle que estaba en Dc de nueva cuenta, no se imagino que la antropologa le daría la noticia de que la reportera esposa de su mejor amigo estaba embarazada, era cierto que aquello podía ser una suposición errónea pero por favor, estamos hablando de Temperance Brennan, ella nunca comete errores. Tampoco se imaginaba que la antropologa a su regreso de San Francisco la primera persona con la que cruzararia palabra sería la esposa de su novio e incluso intercambiaran algunos tragos, tenia que creerle, una botella de Highland Park respaldaba el suceso. Sin embargo en aquella aventura mañanera había algo que no cuadraba como por ejemplo que la rubia estuviese embarazada y que Booth no lo supiera aún era algo que no encajaba.

Ver a Brennan tan tranquila era algo desconcertante, la ultima vez que la había visto fue justo el día que le dijo que se iría a San Francisco, es cierto que según la versión oficial: Brennan le había llamado por teléfono para decirle que se tomaría unas vacaciones. Una pequeña mentira. En realidad Brennan se había dado a la tarea de ir hasta casa de la forense, con los ojos rojos, suplicándole que la dejara ir, haciendo alusión incluso a la renuncia sin embargo viendo el estado deplorable de su amiga no se lo pensó dos veces y la dejo ir. No acepto su renuncia así como tampoco hizo preguntas, no eran necesarias, el aspecto de Brennan una mujer fuerte, con mirada impasible y distante lo decía todo: Su relación con Seeley Booth había terminado de la manera menos adecuada.

Y verla a tres semanas de aquel fatídico episodio tan repuesta y tan ella, era algo que no comprendería nunca, se notaba liberada, tranquila; era algo que no terminaba de entender, porque no solo había terminado su relación extra-marital con el agente sino que también había roto su compromiso con su novio... O al menos con el que era su novio oficial. Ella en su lugar muy seguramente estaría deshecha y no tendría ni ganas de ir a trabajar, muy seguramente estaría en su casa todo el día acompañanda de un gran bote de nieve de sabor vainilla, su pijama y peliculas al mas puro estilo de "How to lost a guy in 10 days" y como no tambien viendo en tv "The break up" de Glee. Asi que si tenía que admirar a alguien seria a Temperance Brennan

- ¿Y que vas a hacer cuando él se entere?-

- Felicitarlo.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Cam - La antropologa vaciló y cerró los ojos un momento- No, no es asi de simple, pero no tengo otra opción mas que hacerlo simple

- Puedes pedir cambio de compañero, yo no pondría ningun obstaculo

- Lo sé, pero una cosa es mi trabajo y otra mi vida personal, soy consciente de que yo- la antropologa suspiró antes de continuar- yo ... me equivoqué y tengo que aceptar mis errores, él... Booth es mi compañero de trabajo, y yo soy su compañera y lo que sea que haya pasado no puede afectar mi ambito laboral

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estas diciendo lo mismo dos veces?- La forense sonrió y observó como la antropologa se ponía en pie e iba al minibar- Lo entiendo, sé que debe ser dificil, pasé por eso tambien, pero en mi caso bueno mi caso es diferente

- No sé que va a pasar, no sé si dentro de unos años me habré olvidado de todo esto, solo sé que lo único que quiero hoy es seguir con mi vida, y si eso significa que día a día tenga que verlo y ver como forma una familia entonces lo voy a hacer, antes de su lo que sea que haya sido, soy su amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar

Por Dios que le pondría un altar a Brennan, es decir ¿Cuanto no soporto ella para poder ver como un amigo al agente de FBI? Dios sabia que ella habia sufrido que nunca lo haya hecho saber a nadie mas que a su propia almohada y a unos cuantos cadaveres era una cosa muy distinta, y Brennan ahi estaba resolviendo el asunto, enfrentándolo

- ¿Qué hay de Steve?- la antropologa se encongió de hombros

- Escocia

- ¿Escocia? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Muy en serio- la forense la miraba con cara de incredulidad mientras la antropologa sonreia- Me llamara en cuanto haya aterrizado

- No se supone que... Bueno

- Si, terminamos nuestro compromiso- Brennan asintió y bebió un poco de vodka- pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos

- No lo entiendo, lo engañaste, y él simplemente... Wow

- Lo sé- La doctora sonrió sinceramente- pero también sé que por el hecho de que algo termine no significa que en ese instante tambien vas a dejar de sentir; él no va a dejar de sentir lo que sea que siente por mi así como yo tampoco voy a dejar de tenerle cariño. Pero nos respetamos y somos plenamente conscientes de que los dos tenemos que empezar de cero, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero si nos respetamos y tratamos de manera adecuada todo saldrá bien. - tomó el vaso y bebió lento dejando que el alcohol quemara su garganta, sintió el calor que emitia y se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos- Ojala Booth pudiese entender eso

Y la forense no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza, porque tenía toda la razón, el hecho de que una relación acabe no significa que lo sientes muera de un momento a otro

...

..

.

- Dios de mi vida ya viste a aquella mujer- sujeto bien el nudo de su corbata y quito las arrugas imaginarias que tenia su camisa- Esta hermosa ¿Me veo bien?

- ¿No se supone que eres gay?- la rubia reportera miraba a su joven compañero de trabajo mientras las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial seguían su camino. Zack no era feo, en realidad era bien parecido, negó con la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando?

- Supongo- la voz de su acompañante la saco de su pensamientos

- ¿Supones?- la reportera lo vio entornando los ojos y el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros

- ¿Ves el trasero de aquella mujer?- la reportera puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza- ¿No te dan ganas de follartela hasta que no haya mañana?

- Definitivamente eres un enfermo sexual- La reportera golpeo al muchacho y este sonrío con suficiencia- No, no me dan ganas y el solo hecho de pensarlo me produce nauseas

- Vaya tenemos una homofobica por aquí

- No soy homofobica, simplemente que no me llama en lo absoluto la atención tijerear

- Yo no tendría ningún problema en tijerear con ella

- Eres imposible

- Solo soy un chico con necesidades, que esta descubriendo su sexualidad eso es todo- el muchacho la tomo por los hombros

- ¿Descubriendo tu sexualidad? Zack hasta donde tengo entendido eres gay al cien ¿De que me perdí?- la rubia lo miro curiosa

- Bueno nena, digamos que últimamente me han estado llamando la atención ciertas mujeres- el joven le guiño un ojo acomodo nuevamente su corbata y su peinado

- Bien en determinado momento que decidas que te gustan las mujeres...

- En ese momento te lo haré saber- el muchacho negó con la cabeza- me han gustado los hombres siempre, me he besuqueado con mas de uno y llegado a calentar sin embargo nunca me he metido con ninguno

- Eso no te lo creo

- Deberías, durante toda mi vida solo he tenido sexo con mujeres, prefiero meterla a que me la metan ¿Captas?

- No quería saberlo Zack en serio, no quería- la rubia escucho la carcajada del joven, y negaba con la cabeza contrariada mientras observaba de reojo la figura de su compañero, usaba pantalón negro de mezclilla, camisa celeste y corbata negra, la única cosa que denotaba su "status" como gay era el hecho de que ella lo sabia y el suéter amarillo que le colgaba en lo hombros

- Dejemos de hablar de sexo, eres una sucia que solo quiere saber acerca de con quien me acuesto o no, depravada

- Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí- le contesto mientras lo tomaba del brazo

- Ya te dije venimos a buscar ropa sexy que puedas usar cuando parezcas una foca a punto de parir

- ¡Zack! Si no fuera por el café ya te habría golpeado

- Me amas acéptalo, ahora nuestra primera parada sera en una tienda carisima de lencería

- Prefiero que sea en una de zapatos

- ¿Zapatos?- el joven la miro y sonrió mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo- Eres una maldita ninfomana, quieres zapatos nuevos para la lencería y domesticar a tu hombre, enferma

- Zack!

- De seguro es una de esas fantasías en las que vas a darle un mejor uso a las esposas y lo ataras a tu cama- la reportera se sonrojo violentamente y el chico paro en seco- ¡Oh maldita enferma lo hiciste! ¡Lo ataste a tu cama!

- Y muy probablemente por eso este embarazada- la reportera se puso aun mas roja si era posible

- ¡Oh Por Dios!¡Oh por Dios!- el joven con una mano intentaba proporcionarse aire y en ese momento Burley decidió que definitivamente ese joven era un desperdicio de hombre- ¡Dios santísimo! ¡Eres una maldita perra sucia!

- Tenia que aprender algo de ti- la reportera se encogió de hombros- Ahora vamos a esa maldita tienda

.

..

...

- ¿Cómo piensas decírselo?

- Con la boca

- Muy graciosa

- Sinceramente- la rubia dejo suspendido su tenedor en el aire- No lo sé, no es como si pudiera decirle _"Y entre otras noticias estoy embarazada"_ ademas pienso que es muy pronto

- Seria una forma original de decírselo- el joven sonrío y bebió un poco de vino de su copa- Tres semanas son algo así como un mes ¿no?

- Poco mas, poco menos

- Sinceramente Hannah... ¿A que le tienes miedo?- el muchacho clavó su mirada en los ojos de la reportera observando como se removía incomoda- Es decir, es tu marido, y en algún punto de su matrimonio iban a formar una familia. Para eso se casa la gente. No es como si fuera a salir corriendo

- No es eso, las cosas bueno han sido complicadas

- Entiendo que tuvieron problemas hace no mucho tiempo pero...

- Zack- la rubia suspiro y decidió dejar la comida de lado, definitivamente había perdido el apetito- Tengo la certeza de que Seeley me es... O al menos fue infiel, que hayamos tenido sexo de nueva cuenta no significa absolutamente nada, mas que dos cosas, o recuperó el interés por mi, o terminó con cualquiera que haya sido su aventura, embarazarme después de algo así no me hace mas que parecer una mujer desesperada que intenta retener a un hombre que ama más que a su propia vida- la reportera bebió de su propia copa y cerró brevemente los ojos en un intento por no llorar- No quería embarazarme al menos no así, no en estas circunstancias, no quiero esto, realmente no lo quiero pero lo estoy y no es algo que pueda cambiar, no soy feliz Zack, no lo soy desde hace meses. Seeley no me había tocado desde hace mucho tiempo, no me había hecho sentir sexy, ni segura, ni querida, ni deseada desde hace meses y de pronto llega y lo vuelve a hacer como cuando nos conocimos, y entonces decido que tal vez vale la pena, intentarlo una vez más, que tal vez tenemos una nueva oportunidad

- Hannah yo...- si el joven reportero sintió algo, no lo demostró, su cara permaneció inexpresivo, su amiga lo necesitaba- No sé que decir

- Entonces no lo hagas- la rubia respiro profundo lento, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

- Debiste haberlo dejado cuando lo sospechabas, no mereces que alguien te haga sufrir

- ¿Te haz enamorado Zack?- el joven negó con la cabeza- Un día lo harás, y vas a entender que no es tan fácil, que por mucho daño que te hagan y que hagas no vas a dejar de amar, vas a entender que por mucho que duela ese sentimiento no va a desaparecer, vas a querer luchar al grado de la demencia porque las cosas funcionen, vas a perdonar y ser perdonado, vas a romper promesas, vas a lastimar y te lo harán a ti

- Puedo entenderlo, pero sé que no puedes perdonar todo

- Lo sé, pero amo a ese hombre, no espero que lo entiendas.

El joven coloco su mano sobre la de su jefa y la apretó levemente, sonriendole. Tal vez si lo entendía mejor de lo que la rubia frente a el creía, pero no iba a decírselo.

- Bueno tal vez no lo entienda, pero seguro que Chanel y Prada lo hacen de maravilla- el joven le guiñó un ojo provocando la risa de la rubia- Ahora come que no nos queda mucho tiempo y quiero mis zapatos nuevos

.

..

...

- Mmm no lo sé- la forense río- Es una buena pregunta

- ¿Por quien apostarías?

- Hodgins

- Naaaaaaah- la antropologa emitió una sonora carcajada- Bueno como sea ¡Salud!

La antropologa y la forense rieron sonoramente, decir que habían casi vaciado el minibar de la habitación en la cual la antropologa se hospedaba era poco, no supieron muy bien en que momento, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y embriagarse de pronto pareció una buena idea, no se supo si fue el tema de Booth o de Seteve o si era el hecho de que la forense se sentía depresiva en ese dia ¿Pero que mas daba? después de todo, el día de mañana no habría trabajo y las dos eran muy amigas, y como no algún día debían de tener su primera borracherra, ademas es de ley: Todo personal debe emborracharse con su jefe en algun momento de su vida

- Como te decía- la antropologa río- la vi y dije ¡¿Que mierda hace aquí?!

- ¿Y se lo dijiste?

- ¡Claro! Le dije - Brennan tomo un poco mas de alcohol directamente de una de las botellas- ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? Y le sonreí

- Eres un hipocrita

- Poco mas poco menos

-Sabes hubiese pagado por ver tu cara cuando dijo que Seeley te extrañaba

- Morí - la antropologa negó con la cabeza- pensé que ya lo sabía

- Te estoy viendo! Deja es mío- la forense le quito de las manos una botella a la antropologa

- Noup, en realidad es de Angela- la antropologa se levantó

- Debiste haberlo dicho ¡Eres idiota y me tiro a tu marido!

- Y tu tan misteriosa- la antropologa se agachó levemente, girando su cara a ambos lados como buscando a alguien y susurró en un fallido intento de imitar la voz de su jefa- _"Tal vez este más cerca de lo que piensas esa a la que odias tanto, que quizá ni siquiera exista, incluso quizá coma y ria contigo o tal vez nunca la haz visto en la vida si es que realmente existe" - _la antropologa se dejo caer al suelo riendo con las piernas abiertas y una botella en las manos

- Gracias- la forense hizo una reverencia mientras reia- ¿Lo amas no es así?

- ¿Y a quien le importa? Él es feliz, tiene una esposa y será padre, su vida es perfecta, seré la madrina de sus hijos y me amarán y un día les diré "tu hombre es un gran hombre y lo sñe porque me jodí". Fin de la historia

- Guau! Eso seria un best- seller

- ¿Te haz fijado que Perotta últimamente anda como...

- ¡Con un palo en el culo!- la forense río- Esa mujer necesita que le den, la semana pasada andaba de un humor tan menopausico que dio miedo

- Guuuau hubiera pagado por ver eso

- Te largaste, te lo perdiste- Brennan le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro a Saroyan y está sonrío- Sweets no dejaba de verle el trasero y Hodgins no dejaba de ver sus tetas. Odio trabajar con ella

- Tiene buen trasero y buenas tetas- replicó la antropologa asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviese hablando del tiempo-

- ¡Te digo que son operadas! Por cierto que nadie lo ha comprobado ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

- Nooo puaaaj, estoy harta de las rubias, me joden la vida, te lo digo

- Por suerte soy negra

- Como llanta de auto

- Amen por eso- la forense chocó su copa con la de la antropologa- Mmmh! ¿Haz visto el trasero de Hodgins?

- ¿Qué también es operado?- la antropologa se acostó en el piso y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de la forense

- Naaaah, no creo

- Últimamente le ves mucho el trasero a Hodgins

- Y tu te acuestas con Booth, así que déjame a mi verle el trasero a quien me de la jodida gana

- Me acostaba, no es lo mismo, y lo hacía tremendamente bien, hacía eso con su...- Brennan cerró los ojos, dejando la frase incompleta y suspiró- te gusta Hodgins, no te culpo tiene lindos ojos

- ¿Que? Na claro que no Hodgins, Hodgins es... Hodgins

- No dejas de verle el trasero, sonríes estúpidamente como estúpida cada que lo ves, y lo haz mencionado al menos 3 veces, te gusta- la antropologa abrió los ojos y vio que su jefa se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y sonrío- Lo amo

- Lo sé

- No era solo sexo, cada que teníamos sexo...- suspiró y cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos- ...pensaba "esta es la forma en que un hombre ama", y cuando solo estaba con él solo... Solo era yo, lo amaba, lo amo, y cada que me miraba me hacia sentir amada, sexy, como si a alguien le importara

- Lo sé

- No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no me importa que no esté conmigo, que duerma con otra y tenerlo solo de vez en cuando- la antropologa ahogo un gemido y permitió que las lagrimas corrieran en su rostro sin abrir los ojos- Soy egoísta y lo quiero, pero lo quiero solo para mi, no quiero compartirlo, quiero llegar a casa y verlo ahí sentado esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro y besarle. Solo eso.

- Lo sé- la forense apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento del sillón. Lo sabía porque eso era exactamente lo que Camile Saroyan quería para ella tambien.

* * *

**HOLAAA! llegamos a los 101 reviews *da vueltas al aire y grita como loca* las amoo!**

Si soy yo! No sueñan! Ya sé que me mataran por no actualizar desde hace uuuuh pero peeeero! Ya estoy de vacaciones! Y eso significa que he regresado! No tengo deberes al menos no universitarios y eso me deja una buena cantidad de tiempo disponible, asi que espero yo que la inspiración no me abandone :B

A su petición Zack ha vuelto y me da gusto porque no pensé que fuese a gustarles, cabe mencionar que a mi en lo personal me fascina, es un bitch! y un amor

No tengo mucho mas que decir del capitulo creo que no tengo nada que explicar ¿o si? Buno creo que no... Aunque si las tienen ya sabes haganlo saber y con gusto se las contesto, ya en el desarrollo de capitulo (como generalmente hago) oo en la nota de autor xD!

Me despidooo! GRACIAS!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

Estaba agotada, ya había olvidado lo que era enseñar a un montón de jóvenes adultos que aspiraban a ser grandes investigadores y científicos, se había avocado tanto a resolver casos que había dejado la enseñanza de lado, había olvidado la satisfacción que provocaba enseñar, ser tutora de jóvenes tesistas y de ser profesora de universitarios recién estrenados, que soñaban con algún día ser como ella y que día a día la elogiaban con tal de conseguir unos cuantos puntos extras.

- Hombre alrededor de 30 años, según los ligamentos estaba bien musculado, diría que mas por el trabajo manual que por hacer pesas

- De acuerdo- la doctora Brennan suspiró cansada- ¿Que lo mató?

- Las costillas externas están subluxadas, y la espina dorsal como el esternón indican que fue... ¿Pinchado?

- ¿Pinchado o aplastado?-

- Pinchado, definitivamente. Sofocado en un accidente industrial. Probablemente un accidente de construcción- Se aventuro la joven

- De acuerdo- la doctora tomo su carpeta e hizo anotaciones, posteriormente giró una de las pantallas cercanas- Señorita Audrey, ¿Que estoy observando?

- Un osteoma- la muchacha giró sus pulgares nerviosa- son como huellas dactilares, únicos en cada persona. Es un tipo de espolón óseo que crece dentro del cráneo hacia la cavidad sinuidal.

- En efecto. Puede retirarse señorita Audrey

- ¿Lo hice bien?

- Bueno- la doctora sonrío y se cruzó de brazos- No estoy muy segura de como sea con el resto de sus asignaturas Audrey, pero tal vez sea buena idea dejar de preocuparse al menos por la mía. Que tenga buen día Audrey.

La joven sonrío y descendió las escaleras de la plataforma a paso apresurado, Brennan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrío con cansancio, recogió las carpetas de cada uno de sus alumnos y las acomodó en una pila. Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde su borrachera con Saroyan y estaba segura de que no volvería a hacerlo nunca, así como también el plazo de sus repentinas vacaciones había terminado, a diferencia de como lo pensó la cosa no estaba tan mal, regresar al laboratorio no le había presentado ningún inconveniente, fue como regresar a casa, y en un impulso se había visto en la oficina de su jefa pidiendo de nuevo el cargo de docente del instituto Jeffersonian. Saroyan no se negó. Sin embargo tal vez el detalle por el cual sentía que era como regresar a casa, era porque su compañero no se había aparecido por ahí. Y no estaba muy segura de querer verlo o hablar con él

- ¿Doctora Brennan?

- Hodgins- la antropologa se volvió y fijó sus ojos en el científico

- Es un placer que este de regreso

- Gracias- la antropologa sonrío sinceramente y abrazo al entomologo- ¿Me he perdido de mucho?

- No en realidad, no hemos tenido casos, al menos no de los grandes, el FBI al no estar usted asumió que somos unos inútiles- el entomologo se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Lo cierto es que al menos en lo que a mi respecta no puedo estar mas agradecido extrañaba esto, la tranquilidad, no tener matones encima, la investigación simple y llana y extrañaba ver a estos jóvenes estresados por aprobar sus asignaturas.

- No lo dices en serio ¿o si?

- Totalmente. ¿Me va a decir que no le gustó de nuevo reprobar a esos inútiles que confunden el fémur con una falange?- Brennan sonrió. Si era sincera consigo misma si le había agradado regresar al inicio, el inicio donde había muchos menos asesinos detrás de ella, y donde irónicamente no había conocido a Booth, en aquel tiempo su vida era mucho mas sencilla, era cierto también era una roca, pero había madurado y cambiado.

- ¿En que piensas?- el entomologo tomó una de las sillas, la volteó y se sentó en ella, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo- si se puede saber claro está

- Bueno- la antropologa se recargó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos- Me preguntaba si podremos tener eso de vuelta

- ¿El que?¿Nuestro antiguo Jeffersonian en donde los locos del FBI nos respetaban?

- Si algo así- Brennan sonrió

- ¿Y porque no?

- Ya no somos los mismos Hodgins- Brennan entrecerró los ojos y señaló la cabeza del entomologo- Incluso tu haz cambiado, tu cabello está mucho mejor que entonces

- A eso se le llama madurar- el entomologo sonrió,pasando una mano por su cabello- Pero tiene razón, ya no somos los mismos, somos mejores que entonces y si somos mejores que entonces y el pasado nos gusta ¿Porque no mezclarlo con el presente? Solo se trata de tomar lo bueno del pasado y hacerlo aun mejor que nosotros

- Evolucionar

- Exacto, y si evolucionamos nosotros personalmente ¿Porque no evolucionar nuestro entorno también? Piénselo

- No es una mala idea

- No, no lo es, pero tiene que estar segura de hacerlo, y de que eso es lo que quiere, de lo contrario si, es una mala, muy mala idea- Hodgins sonrió- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamabas la atención por dejar los platos cerca de los cadáveres?

- Si, definitivamente, eso era asqueroso Jack- la doctora puso cara de asco- Incluso yo tengo severos problemas para comer a lado de un cadáver por cierto ¿Que sucedió con la liga de autocontrol?

- Era para controlar la ira- Hodgins sonrió

- Bueno en todo caso, cambiaste la liga por la conspiración

- Si, bueno digamos que me di cuenta, que conspirar es mucho mas sano que tirar de una liga tan fuerte que bien podría cortarte la mano

- Ya lo creo. Llegué a preguntarme si un día me vería investigando acerca de como unir tu muñeca a tu cuerpo de nueva cuenta- Ambos sonrieron, y se enfrascaron en sus pensamientos, el pasado no era tan malo, incluso era mejor que el presente.

Brennan se encontró a si misma añorando un presente parecido a su pasado.

...

..

.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En que estaba pensado? ¿En que se había convertido? ¿En que momento de su vida se había perdido tanto a sí mismo? ¿En que momento había comenzado a ser esa asquerosa persona? Preguntas y más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, la mayor parte de esa semana se había encontrado solo en casa hasta antes del anochecer, lo cual le daba tiempo a que sus demonios internos lo abrumaran, lo torturaran y lo hicieran sentir el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho una y otra vez las imágenes de él con Perotta acudían en su mente, lo excitaban y torturaban a partes iguales. ¿Que había hecho? Bueno eso era obvio, había engañado (una vez más) a su esposa ¿Porque lo había hecho? Sencillo, estaba excitado y necesitaba atención ¿En que estaba pensando? En lo buena que está Perotta... Las respuestas no lo tranquilizaban nada, ni lo más mínimo

Estaba solo en su casa, encerrado en su... se puede decir despacho. Se recargó por completo en su silla reclinable y cerró los ojos, Dios sabía que el no había querido ser una mierda de persona, pero lo era, y para reparar sus errores tanto los pasados como los actuales, había llevado a Hannah a cenar, a un parque de diversiones, a bailar, lo que se supone que una pareja de novios adolescentes enamorados hace, con la diferencia claro de que el no estaba enamorado y ella era su esposa y no era ningún adolescente, pero ni la cena, ni el baile, ni nada lo habían hecho sentir mejor todo lo contrario, lo hacían darse cuenta de que esos errores pesaban cada vez más.

Ella lo amaba, ¿Porque era tan difícil corresponderle? Hubo un tiempo en que él también la amó, o creyó amarla, hubo un tiempo en que lo único que quería era estar entre sus piernas y llevarla al cielo, un tiempo en que la seducía, la atraía, y la deseaba a partes iguales; y eso dejó de ser así cuando en un impulso por conseguir la plenitud y la estabilidad le pidió matrimonio. Y ahí fue cuando entendió que no la amaba, que solo le gustaba como le gustaba el americano, como le gustaba el chocolate. Entendió que solo era un hombre despechado por un rechazo, que solo quería que la mujer que amaba sufriera lo mismo que sufrió él, y equivocó, lo hizo no iba a negarlo a partir de ese momento, después de ese momento en que había dicho "Acepto" decidió ser feliz.

_-¿Te acostaste con él? -__Déjame ir Booth __-Quieta __-¿Te acostaste con el? __-¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera?_ _-Sí y mucho __-¿Por que? __-Porque eres mía_

Ahí había comenzado su perdición, aceptar que nunca había dejado de amar a Brennan le costó su matrimonio, lo dejó de lado, se olvidó de todo lo que Hannah había hecho por él y se evocó a darle su vida entera a Brennan, no se arrepentía de ello pero él estaba casado, no enamorado pero si casado.

- Maldita sea Seeley ¿Porque fuiste tan idiota?- habló para si mismo el agente, golpeó su escritorio y se fijó en lo que había escrito momentos antes, sonrío cansado, abrumado. Colocó la cabeza entre sus manos, tenía que reparar todo el daño que había hecho, no tenía ninguna noticia de Brennan. Bien. Hasta el momento eso era bueno aunque se muriese por saber donde estaba que hacía, con quien estaba, si Steve la estaba haciendo feliz, pero era bueno no saberlo; hablaría con Perotta a primera hora del día siguiente y se disculparía, y entonces comenzaría de cero nuevamente, a partir del dia siguiente y durante el próximo mes haría feliz a Hannah y se enamoraría de ella una vez más o por primera vez. Y si eso no funcionaba le diría la verdad, y sería realmente felíz con la mujer que amaba. Porque se lo merecía.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de la reportera lo hizo levantar la vista, se encontró con sus ojos grises azulados, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había olvidado a Brennan los ojos de Burley se lo constataban. Grises como los de la antropologa- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, por supuesto pasa- Booth salió de sus pensamientos al ver la mirada confundida de su esposa- Esperaba que llegaras mas tarde

- Zack quiso quedarse, así que decidí venir a casa- respondió la rubia mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en las piernas del agente- Y no sé, invitarte a cenar, ir al cine, regresar a casa...

- Suena bien- el agente sonrió mientras la reportera dibujaba distraídos círculos en su hombro- Pero preferiría que la parte de regresar a casa- se acercó a Hannah y la besó en los labios, para despues descender lentamente por su cuello- sea primero

- Yo, prefiero que sea primero la cena- la rubia se separó del agente poniendo se en pie, le dio la espalda y suspiró _=Tienes que hacerlo Hannah, debe saberlo=_

_- _¿Sucede algo?- Booth se preocupó, que Hannah suspirara nunca había sido nada bueno, solo era nerviosismo, y el nerviosismo de Hannah era idéntico al de Brennan. Solo acudía a ella cuando la situación estaba _mal_

_- _Seeley yo...- Hannah volvió a suspirar y encaró al agente- Yo no quería... Yo no quiero esto, y sé que tu tampoco, al menos no aún...

- Amor ¿Que?

- Seeley, sé que no es un buen momento, sé que en realidad es un pésimo momento, y que... No es algo que pueda cambiar, y me cuesta aún creerlo pero es la verdad, y por algún motivo en el fondo, creo que la idea me gusta, aunque no sea el momento.

- ¿De que hablas? Me estas asustando- Booth se acercó a la reportera ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? Tomó de la barbilla a la reportera y le alzó el rostro obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos - Hannah ¿Que pasa?

-Estoy embarazada Seeley- Al fin lo había dicho, después de tanto, lo había dicho- Vamos a tener un hijo.

_Vamos a tener un hijo _las palabras de la reportera entraron en su cerebro lentamente, punzantes, latentes, cargadas de verdad, iban cayendo pesadamente una a subconsciente huyó se escondió detrás de su cerebro, su cerebro había colapsado y se centraba únicamente en esas 5 palabras _Vamos a tener un hijo._

Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella, sin embargo no la miraban, estaban abstraídos, idos y ella era consciente de eso, veía una a una las emociones que sus palabras provocaban en el agente, era como ver una película en cámara lenta, sorpresa, incredulidad, descolocación, asimilación, comprensión, duda, pánico miedo, enojo, y finalmente desolación, una desolación tan grande y profunda que nunca había visto en esos ojos marrones, una desolación que a ella le provocó miedo, el agente se alejó de ella aún abstraído en si mismo dando pasos hacia atrás, no dijo nada, solo la miraba con negación, gritándole con la mirada que le dijera que eso no era verdad, implorándole porque le dijera que estaba equivocada. Hannah observó como el agente abandonó el despacho huyendo de sus palabras, huyendo de ella. La reportera se quedó ahí estática por unos segundos con un dolor en el pecho, no había dicho nada, y eso era lo que más dolía el silencio, no esperaba que él festejara y saltara de alegría, pero esperaba comprensión, no ese maldito sentimiento de desolación, no el pánico del agente. Escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba de golpe con fuerza, y ella soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, dirigió su mirada a la puerta del despacho y comprendió que esa noche Booth no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, caminó unos pasos hasta quedar de frente y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, donde momentos antes el agente estaba cabizbajo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y suspiró fuertemente. No lo había planeado así, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello bajó la vista y fue entonces cuando la vió:

_"Hemos perdido aún este crepúsculo.  
Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas  
mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo._

_He visto desde mi ventana  
la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos._

_A veces como una moneda  
se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos.  
_

_Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada  
de esa tristeza que tu me conoces._

_¿Entonces, dónde estabas?_  
_¿Entre que gentes?_  
_¿Diciendo que palabras?_  
_¿Porque se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe_  
_cuando me siento triste y te siento lejana?_

_Cayó el libro que siempre se toma en el crepúsculo,  
y como un perro herido rodó a mis pies mi capa.  
_

_Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes  
hacia donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas" *_

Y ahí estaba la constatación de un hecho. La certeza de sus sospechas. La razón de sus pesadillas. Esas palabras no eran para ella. Esas palabras no estaban escritas para profesarle amor a ella. Ese maldito poema no había sido escogido al azar. Ella nunca había provocado que el agente leyera poesía para ella. Seeley Booth la engañaba, y ahora estaba mas claro que nunca. Sintió asco un asco infinito, un desprecio inmenso, un odio inexorable, por primera vez desde que lo sospechaba sentía coraje y no tristeza, sentía ira y no soledad, no estaba decepcionada estaba asqueada, asqueada de él, asqueada de haber dormido con un hombre que había tenido relaciones sexuales con otra mujer.

La copa que estaba sobre el escritorio del agente voló hasta reventarse en mil pedazos contra la puerta del despacho, resonando en las 4 paredes de la habitación, y después nada. Un silencio abrumador, frío y tenso se instaló en el espacio prediciendo el principio del final.

...

..

.

* * *

_**3 semanas y media**** atrás**_

_- No puedo seguir con esto_

_- Bien- fue la única contestación_ _que obtuvo el agente_

_- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Solo bien?_

_- ¿Que quieres que diga Booth?, ¿Quieres que te ruegue, que te suplique que la dejes?- Brennan se cruzó de brazos mientras se ponía el reloj que estaba en la mesa del living- No te equivoques Booth, tu mismo lo dijiste esto fue... ¿Cómo lo llamaste hace meses? Oh si, sexo, solo es sexo, eres un hombre casado que quiere a su mujer_

_- No es así y tu lo sabes- Booth pasó una mano por su cabello exasperado y se dirigió a ella acorralándola contra la pared que dividía la cocina del living y tomándola fuertemente por los hombros- Sabes que no es así, sabías que esto no iba a acabar bien, no me quieras culpar, ¡no tengo la culpa!_

_- Me estas lastimando- Brennan se separó bruscamente y se alejó lo más que la pared se lo permitió- ¿Entonces es mi culpa Booth? ¿Es mi culpa que engañes a tu mujer? ¿Acaso yo te obligué? Fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto, fuiste tú quien decidió irrumpir en mi oficina como un estúpido celoso_

_- Eso no es.._

_- Oh claro que lo es- la antropologa lo empujó haciendo que esté retrocediera dando tumbos y ella se dirigió al otro lado del living- Decidimos que después de lo de... Después de lo que pasó en tu noche de bodas, no habría nada más, ¡Y tu! ¡Maldito estúpido no fuiste capaz de dejarme en paz!_

_- ¡Tu no te negaste!- gritó el agente- ¡Sabias que me había casado!¡Sabias que te amaba! Todo esto es tu culpa sino me hubieses..._

_- ¿Si no te hubiese que?- la antropologa se acercó a el agente- ¡Anda Booth termina!_

_- Si no me hubiese rechazado ¡Te pedí una oportunidad y tú me la negaste maldita sea! ¡Tu me obligaste a casarme!¡Tu me obligaste a buscar a alguien más!_

_- ¡Tu no me entendiste!- Brennan golpeó el pecho del agente- ¡Tu no supiste decirlo! ¿Qué esperabas Booth? ¡¿Que me arrojara a tus brazos y te besara?! ¡¿Que te dijera que yo sentía lo mismo?!, ¡Si es lo que querías enhorabuena Booth te haz llevado el premio al idiota del año!_

_- ¡Me cansé de esperarte! ¡Me cansé de ver como un estúpido como te largabas a citas con otros hombres! ¡Me cansé de ser tu estúpido amigo que siempre estaba ahí para cuando tu miserable cita dejara de cogerte esperando mi turno! ¡Hasta que llegó!- Y en ese instante Booth recibió en su mejilla el golpe que más le dolió en su vida_

_- ¿Quieres que te agradezca por la experiencia? - Inquirió Brennan con los ojos brillantes de rabia, de humillación, si en algún momento sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo, su rostro no lo demostró, ni siquiera sus ojos, que solo relucían con el mas puro odio hacia el agente- No tengo ninguna queja... siempre imagine que serías un buen polvo y no estuve equivocada… __  
_

_- Tu me amas- El rostro de Booth reflejó miedo, aquellas palabras le sonaron tremendamente a verdad, y la seguridad de Brennan era arrolladora_

_- No Booth, no te equivoques- Brennan sonrió cinicamente- fuiste un buen polvo, siempre pensé que se sentiría hacerlo contigo, y tu estabas aburrido de Hannah yo necesitaba una experiencia nueva, y aquí estamos, ya para lo que te necesitaba te usé, tuve al gran Seeley Booth rogándome que lo satisficiera_

_- Eso no es verdad Temperance y tu lo sabes_

_- Pruebalo Booth- La voz de la antropologa era gélida, firme, y sus ojos eran la muestra clara de indiferencia- Prueba que es verdad, prueba que no te usé, prueba que como tu dices te amo. Demuéstralo Booth- Los ojos del agente estaban fijos en los de la antropologa intentando buscar una debilidad, y no la encontró, retrocedió un par de pasos y pasó exasperado una mano por su cabello- Lo vez, no puedes Booth._

_- No puedo, pero lo sé, me amas- el agente la tomó por los hombros una vez mas- Yo soy el jugador ¿Recuerdas? Y sé que me mas, no necesitas decirlo, lo veo en tus ojos y la forma en que me besas_

_- La definición de locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y __esperar un resultado diferente- la antropologa lo miró fijamente intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- ¿No es así Booth? Lo haz intentado una y otra vez y esperas un resultado diferente y sin embargo no lo tienes_

_- Lo tengo, te tengo a ti_

_- No puedes tener algo que nunca ha sido tuyo, pero tienes un resultado diferente, te acostaste conmigo, cada maldita noche, eso querías esperaste a que mis miserables citas dejaran de cogerme hasta que llegó tu turno y lo lograste _

_- ¡Nunca te traté como una...! - Y el agente no terminó la frase_

_- ¡¿Una que Booth?!- La antropologa sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua- Termina Booth, termina de una jodida vez! ¿Una...- Brennan se vio interrumpida por los labios del agente que la besaban violentamente, las manos de el la tomaron por la cintura y la guiaron hasta chocar fuertemente con la pared, Brennan emitió un gemido de dolor y sujetó del cabello al agente tirando de él fuertemente, ambos sabían lo que hacían, no era un beso pasional de esos que los hacía llegar al orgasmo, era un beso de ira, cargado de coraje, intentando hacer daño al otro, intentando ocasionar en el otro una mínima parte del dolor que ambos sentían, Brennan colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y hundió las uñas en él, Booth colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra en el cuello, presionando, ejerciendo fuerza, mientras ambos continuaban besándose con una fuerza descomunal, el agente una vez mas hizo chocar a la doctora fuertemente contra pared_

_La antropologa empezó a avanzar hacia el frente retirándose de la pared mordió el labio del agente fuertemente y lo obligó a separarse de ella, vio como el labio de él amenazaba con sangrar mas no lo hizo, Brennan se recargó en la pared y resbaló hacia abajo sentándose en el suelo mientras Booth se dejaba caer en la mesa de noche, ambos sosteniéndose la mirada con dolor, el agente vio los labios hinchados de la antropologa y las marcas rojizas de sus manos una en el cuello y otra en la mejilla, mientras la antropologa observaba pequeños desgarres en la camisa de él, ademas de tener los labios rojizos y el cabello alborotado debido a ella. Por primera vez en muchos años ambos tuvieron miedo de los actos que podría cometer el otro._

-_¿Que nos está pasando?- Susurró el agente ¿Que había hecho? Había... Había intentado hacerle daño a la doctora- Y-Yo .. Yo no_

_- Lárgate- fue lo único que salió de la garganta de la antropologa- Lárgate Seeley_

_- Temperance yo...- El agente se levantó de su lugar y se arrodillo frente a ella- __Mírame_

_- No me toques- La antropologa alzó el rostro y alejó la mano que el agente había alzado hacia su mejilla, lo miró a los ojos sin emoción alguna, solo había frío en su mirada- Nunca en toda tu miserable vida vuelvas a tocarme. Nunca_

_- Yo no quería... No fue mi...- El agente se levantó del suelo y exasperado pasó una mano por su cabello- ¡Tu me obligaste!_

_- ¡Deja de culparme de una maldita vez!- la antropologa se puso de pie- ¡Eres un adulto maldita sea! ¡Asume tus malditos errores de mierda!_

_El agente se volvió hacia ella enojado, la antropologa se pegó más a la pared observando como el agente se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, cerró los ojos y no pasó nada, solo escuchó el puño del agente impactándose contra la pared su puño estaba a unos centímetros de ella y él tenía su rostro frente al de ella_

_- Lárgate Seeley. ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!_

_- ¡Porque no entiendes que si estoy aquí es porque no quiero perderte!_

_- ¡El amor no se muestra de ninguna de estas maneras!- el agente se retiró asustado con miedo. Ella tenía razón. __Y la antropologa no terminó la frase, el agente se dirigió a la puerta principal como alma que lleva el demonio_

_- Es cierto, me quedó claro- el agente tragó fuertemente y sus ojos no transmitieron nada al hablar- No me amas. Ni yo a ti. Gracias por el sexo gratis._

_- ¡Púdrete en el infierno Seeley Booth!- Fue lo último que escuchó el agente al cerrar la puerta. Mientras adentro un florero se hacia añicos al chocar con la puerta, dejando a una antropologa forense llorando con un dolor que nunca había sentido antes._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

El ruido de la cinta cerrando una ultima caja era el único sonido que había dentro de la casa, y que la sacaron de sus recuerdos, la doctora selló la caja y la colocó con el resto que había a lado de la puerta, 5 cajas en su total mas un maletín pequeño donde había cosas personales como fotografías, alguna "novela gráfica" y enseres de higiene personal. 5 cajas que contenían todas y cada una de las cosas de Seeley Booth, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, no se quedó con nada que no estuviese antes de que el agente "viviera" con ella, se sentía tranquila, era lo correcto, lo llamaría al amanecer, esa sería la primera vez que hablaría con él, desde... desde que ella se fue a San Francisco después de que ambos llegaron al "acuerdo" de terminar, donde las palabras mas que sobrar hirieron como dagas su alma, era irónico porque las palabras no hieren, no ocasionan ningún dolor físico, no ocasionan sangrado pero dichas por la persona adecuada se clavan en el fondo del alma y provocan heridas invisibles_._

_Sexo gratis_ eso era lo que ella había sido para él. Sonrío. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no era cierto, pero no podía evitar dudar, no podía evitar creer que esa era la verdad, y en realidad estaba convencida de que era verdad.

- Bueno no es tan malo- suspiró la antropologa observando las cajas- Después de todo es lo mejor

Y tenía razón, Hannah no se merecía aquello, y ella tampoco, quería una relación si, pero no así, nunca debió permitir que aquello llegará tan lejos, ni siquiera debió de haber permitido que iniciara, pero no pudo evitarlo, amaba a ese hombre, y sabía que si se negaba la oportunidad no la tendría nunca mas, pero nunca se imagino que tan lejos iban a llegar, que tanto daño iban a provocarse, y que tanto dolor se iba a provocar ella misma, ni la humillación y desprecio que ella había sentido en su momento por si misma, porque era realista ella era la otra, la amante, la mujer que lo satisfacía cada noche, estaba a su merced, a lo que él dijera, estaba atada a lo que él dijera, a su tiempo, a sus escapadas nocturnas, a sus excusas estúpidas. Fue feliz no lo iba a negar, tuvieron una relación "estable" y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella podía llegar a amar, pero ¿A costa de que? A costa de su compromiso, del matrimonio del agente, a su dignidad como mujer. Pero estaba haciendo las cosas bien desde hace tres semanas, estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y eso, eso era mucho mas que satisfactorio. El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Brennan- contestó automáticamente sin mirar la pantalla

- ¡Hey! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Como estas?

- ¡Steve!- Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la antropologa- Bien, muy bien en realidad ¿Que tal tu viaje?

- Excelente, sé que dije que te llamaría apenas aterrizara pero es que wow, estoy impresionado

- Te dije que era un buen destino, pero no quisiste creerme

- Bueno sucede que"Escocia", no suena exactamente como "New York" o "Las Vegas" ¿Que tal va todo?

- En realidad bien- la antropologa se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó su café antes de sentarse en el sofá- Le pedí a Cam que me asignara de nueva cuenta entre el profesorado del Instituto y al parecer Hodgins está de acuerdo

- ¡Wow! Eso es genial - casi pudo ver la sonrisa sincera del geologo, por algún extraño motivo escuchar la voz de su ex prometido le producía un calor cálido en su interior y se sentía bien al escucharlo- Aunque en realidad pobres chicos

- Hey! Que no soy tan mala

- En realidad eres muy buena

- ¡Steve!- la antropologa soltó una carcajada- Eres imposible Y...- No sabía si continuar o no- ¿Como estas?

- Bien- escuchó como su ex prometido suspiraba al otro lado de la línea- O al menos todo lo bien que se puede estar

- Yo no... - la voz de la doctora se quebró, ella realmente no merecía a ese hombre, no merecía nada de él

- Hey, estoy bien, es decir, no estoy bien de wow que bien estoy, pero lo estoy

- Entiendo- Fue lo único que salió de labios de la antropologa

- Claro que lo haces.- el geologo asintió mientras veía como amanecía- ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Bien, no wow que bien estoy, pero lo estoy- el hombre sonrío y suspiró y la antropologa sonrió, un silencio un poco incomodo pero confortable se instaló en la línea- ¿Que hora es allá?

- Las seis de la mañana ? ¿Y allá que hora es?

- Las 12:00 de medianoche

- No quería despertarte

- No lo hiciste, estaba...- la antropologa vaciló no podía decirle que estaba guardando las cosas de Booth para que entregarlas mas tarde, pero tampoco quería mentirle- Estoy tomando una taza de café

- Bueno siendo así... - Otro silencio, de esos donde uno quiere decir todo pero a final de cuentas no dice nada- ¡Oye adivina en donde estoy!

- ¿Escocia? ¿Tal vez?...- la antropologa sonrío

- Muy chistosa Brennan- el geologo negó con la cabeza- Pero seré bueno y te daré una pista

- Soy toda oídos- Brennan sonrío- Pero que no sea muy difícil, detesto que me hagas pensar demasiado

- De eso se trata cariño- Y en ese momento ambos fueron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Su relación había sido así relajada, simple, divertida, pero sobretodo tranquila. El geologo tosió suavemente y continuó como si nada- Castillo de Glanis, Macbeth

- ¡No juegues conmigo ¿De verdad estás ahí?- Brennan dejó su taza en la mesa y sonrío

- No leo mentes a larga distancia Brennan, tal vez si me dijeras donde podría contestarte

- Stonehaven. El castillo de Dunnottar

- Muy bien, aún piensas- El geologo escuchó a Brennan maldecirlo del otro lado de la línea y sonrío- Está amaneciendo, es hermoso.

- Me gustaría estar ahí- Susurró la antropologa en un impulso ¿De donde rayos había salido aquello? Se maldijo interiormente, pensó en voz alta, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto. Le gustaría estar ahí con él lejos de tanta mierda.

- A mi también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

* * *

**Hola! En realidad espero que lean la nota de autora xD! Muchisimas gracias por los 111 reviews el mas genial regalo que he tenido estas navidades!**

*****_Hemos perdido aún**. -Poema numero 10 de Pablo Neruda-**_

Feliz Año! Si soy yo después de ¿Qué? ¿Tres semanas? Me excusaré con el hecho de que no tenía inspiración y con que mi amor y obsesión por**_ Sandra Bullock_** decidió aparecer de nueva cuenta, y no he hecho otra cosa mas que ver películas de ella, son vacaciones ¡Entiendanme! Eso de pasarla encerrada en la universidad te aísla del mundo. Y en realidad de tanto ver películas de mi amada Sandy una idea surgió... Estaba muy deprimida y cómoda comiendo frituras en la calidez de mi cama, con el pañuelo en la mano viendo nada mas y nada menos que _**La casa del Lago**_(solo la veo como mil veces cuando estoy deprimida o aburrida o quiero deprimirme) y dije Booth y Brennan... Dos años de distancia... Un buzón... Cartas... ¡¿Porque no?! Así que mi próxima misión es adaptar La casa del Lago a un fic y en realidad en mi ordenador ya está escrita la primera carta que deja Kate en el buzón, me siento realizada, pero bueno luego vi_** The Blind Side**_ (nunca la habia visto hasta hace como 3 semanas) y dije wow que mujer! ¡En verdad se merecía ese oscar! Y la historia me conmovió... Despues morí de risa con _**La propuesta**_

Pero bueno me dejare de cosas, porque no sé si a alguien de ustedes amé tanto como yo a Sadra Bullock o si minimamente hallan visto una de sus películas ¿A que me lo dejan saber en un review? Es uno de mis propósitos de años nuevo ser un poco mas social (soy torpe para eso así que les dejo mi twitter, podemos charlar o comentar cualquier cosa 92annya aunque varias de ustedes ya me conocen) y establecer un poco mas de contacto con ustedes. Ahora a lo importante este capitulo tiene la discusión completa, ahora ya saben como terminó la relación B/B en realidad no estaba contemplado ponerla en este capitulo pero digamos que es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, en lo que a mi respecta es un capitulo que me costo mucho escribir, es un torbellino de emociones en un solo capitulo, y no involucrarse resulta bastante difícil pero salió bien, de hecho me gusta como ha quedado, y el final es algo light y puede que hasta monotono pero creo que es la manera correcta de finalizar el capitulo, ademas de que creo que todas hemos tenido una charla así, al terminar con alguna pareja y sino ¡pues la tendrán! Esa plática que sabe a plenitud, extrañeza y tranquilidad pero que no deja de ser un poco incomoda. Y por ultimo quiero su opinion, el próximo capitulo puede incluir o no **_Cadgins_ **(Cam y Hodgins) y puede que un intento de leemon pero es su decisión!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

PD: Pronto tendrñan noticias de **50 sombras**!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bones no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich.**

** (**_si fuese mío Hannah no abría existido, Vincent no hubiese muerto y el bebé Booth-Brennan sería niño y no niña**)**_

* * *

Terminar duele, ya sea por cariño, por despecho o simplemente por costumbre; siempre queda un vacío en el pecho que cuesta trabajo pero sobretodo tiempo en volver en llenar, nunca se sabe cuánto tiempo, así como pueden ser años puede ser un día muchas veces cuando una relación de corta duración termina, sea el tiempo que sea, surge la pregunta ¿Porque duele? ¿Porque la incomodidad? si solo era atracción. Y eso es algo que Temperance Brennan sabe muy bien; ¿Porque le dolía terminar con Steve? ¿Porque esa incomodidad al pensar en él? ¿Por que la necedad de recordar los momentos que pasó con él? Esas tres preguntas acudían a su mente todos y cada uno de sus días. Sobretodo después de aquella llamada, sin embargo no es como si no supiera la respuesta a esas tres preguntas, sabía muy bien las razones, y en realidad era algo bastante simple.

A ella, Steve Dawson solo le gustaba, se sentía atraída a él eso era todo, sin embargo la costumbre de tener a alguien con quien reír, hablar, alguien que la escuchaba, que la abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, un hombre que la hacia sentir cariño y deseo, alguien que la hacia sentir segura, alguien con quien compartir, con quien hablar o simplemente estar en silencio. Todo eso y que de pronto de un momento a otro todo acabe obviamente va a doler, va a existir un vacío y va a haber incomodidad. Acostumbrarse a eso y haber cambiado la rutina por simplemente compartir y pasar tiempo con otra persona y regresar atrás tener que cambiar de nuevo la rutina pero ahora solo para estar sola, claro que dolía, claro que iba a existir un vacío, una incomodidad al escuchar su nombre, una punzada al ver los mensajes de texto tan simples como "Te espero en el café" o "Buenos días, ten lindo día".

Sin embargo todo eso pasa y ella lo sabe, solo tiene que acostumbrarse de nuevo a no hacer planes para dos, a no buscar tiempo ni espacio para verlo o llamarlo o simplemente mandarle un mensaje, y por mucho que Angela Montenegro tuviese razón con eso de que había comenzado a encariñarse, lo cierto era que la costumbre de estar acompañada era más fuerte. Después de todo no se puede comparar el "empezar a encariñarse" con "amar a alguien" la diferencia es bastante grande y ella lo sabe, es como un vaso de agua helado con mucho hielo, cae bien solo en verano y a la larga uno lo deja porque se calienta, sin embargo un vaso de agua a temperatura ambiente cae bien siempre, sin importar la estación.

Ese pequeño vacío no podía compararse en lo más mínimo con el hierro ardiendo que le atravesaba el pecho en ese momento. Y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a través del parabrisas.

...

..

.

Por mucho que hubiese querido no existía manera de que no pasara. No estaba cómodo, ni a gusto, ni tranquilo, ni nada; tenía coraje, resentimiento, aversión, depresión, decepción y muchos otros sentimientos contradictorios hacia la persona que viajaba en ese momento a su lado, sin embargo, lo que mas le jodía es que no había sido merecedor si quiera de una mirada, el silencio denso que se había instalado entre ellos desde el momento en que había pronunciado esas tres palabras.

- Tenemos un caso.

Ella no le dijo nada, no volteó a verlo, simplemente tomó sus cosas y subió a la SUV, ni un hola, ni buenos tardes… ¡Nada! Y eso le dolió, le dolió tanto que la única cosa que se le ocurrió fue hacer algo para provocarle dolor y lastimara, apretó las manos al volante, conteniendo un impulso de ira y simplemente lo dijo

- Hannah está embarazada

Y la única cosa que logró, fue incrementar más aun la tensión, o al menos eso creía, él golpeó el volante y la vio esperando una reacción, un parpadeo, que frunciera el seño, ¡Maldita sea algo! Lo que fuera, incluso un ¡Felicidades me da gusto! o enojo, que le gritara, ¡Cualquier puñetera cosa! Sin embargo no recibió nada, y eso dolía más que cualquier cosa, más que incluso si ella hubiese llorado, su indiferencia se instaló en medio de su pecho como una daga ¿Tan pronto lo había olvidado? Ella estaba inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la carretera y eso le dolía, le quemaba el alma. Apretó las manos en el volante, y continuó viendo hacia la carretera, aún faltaban muchos kilómetros, solo los rodeaba arboles y nieve, como cualquier carretera que lleva al norte del país, a la frontera con Canadá. Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía sin hablar, observaba por la ventanilla, o el parabrisas, por primera vez desde que la conoció no sabía que pensar, sus ojos grises no le decían nada. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo eso? ¿De verdad él se había transformado en algo que carecía de relevancia? Se sentía como al principio de su relación laboral, donde ella no lo dejaba ir más allá, donde no eran amigos, donde tenían un tácito acuerdo de hablar solo sobre lo laboral, y no preguntar nada acerca del otro.

Suficiente para él, y suficiente para su muy jodida alma. En un solo movimiento orilló la SUV y la situó justo entre dos árboles cubiertos de nieve, a un costado del camino

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces?! Pudiste volcar la maldita camioneta! – La doctora miraba furica al agente que solo miraba hacia enfrente y sonreía

- Vaya después de todo el ratón no te ha comido la lengua, ni haz perdido la capacidad del habla- el agente le devolvió la mirada, mientras que la antropóloga lo miraba entre confundida y con rabia

- No sé lo que eso significa- el agente rompió a reír

- No sabes lo que eso significa, claro que lo sabes- el agente pasó exasperado una mano por su cabello y después golpeó el volante fuertemente-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes maldita sea! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa!

- No voy a tolerarte Booth- La antropóloga comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir, y bajó de la SUV como alma que lleva el demonio y camino hasta situarse junto a uno de los árboles observando como el agente la miraba a través del parabrisas, sosteniéndole la mirada, suspiró, y se abrazó a sí misma. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a trabajar juntos, a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, ellos eran profesionales, su trabajo no tenía que interferir con lo personal, ese era el acuerdo silencioso, ya habían pasado por ello una vez, hacía muchos años, claro que en aquel entonces, la situación había sido muy diferente, los dos tenían grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre, estaban en un bar, apenas se conocían, y aquello solo fue un pasional beso, bajo una puerta de un bar de mala muerte en una noche lluviosa, nada que ver con la situación actual, en la que ambos habían mantenido una relación clandestina, él estaba casado y ella hasta hace unas semanas comprometida, si era una situación muy diferente pero el punto era que ya habían sobrevivido ahora, y él solo se empeñaba en hacer las cosas mas difíciles, todo sería más fácil si él no pensase que podían ser amigos de nuevo, por Dios no, ella ya no podía ser su amiga, y estaba segura de que él tampoco podía serlo. Y ella no necesitaba saber que Hannah estaba embarazada, aunque lo cierto era que ella ya lo sabía, ese día en Founding Fathers cuando ella apenas consumió alcohol, lo supo, en ocasiones como esa odiaba ser experta en su área, así que por mucho que ella deseaba equivocarse, Booth se lo había confirmado minutos atrás. Vio como el agente bajó de la SUV

- ¿Tolerarme? ¿No vas a tolerarme? ¿Exactamente que no vas a tolerarme? Te estoy diciendo algo importante de mi vida y tu- el agente suspiró- y tu no dices nada maldita sea ¡Nada!

- ¿Y qué esperas que te diga?- la antropóloga dio una par de zancadas entre la nieve para situarse a un metro de distancia del agente- ¡Felicidades Booth! ¡Enhorabuena! Espero que seas muy feliz, me da gusto que vayas a formar una hermosa familia, ¡Me alegro por ti y por tu esposa! ¡Que seas muy feliz!- Brennan lo vio con coraje y rencor- Ahí está Booth ya te he felicitado ¿O es que quieres que te abrace y te traiga Tarta de manzana? Es más iré a conseguir un poco de confetti y un par de serpentinas- la doctora se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve arrojándola al agente- ¡Ahí tienes celebremos! ¡IDIOTA!

- ¡Basta cállate!- El agente acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la antropóloga, la tomó de las manos, y la besó con coraje. Ella no le devolvió el beso

- Suéltame imbécil- la antropóloga se soltó del agarre del agente y su mano resonó en la mejilla de él- Nunca en toda tu asquerosa vida vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Decirme que vas a tener un hijo y que después me acueste contigo

- ¿Crees que me siento muy bien? ¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? - el agente pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio la espalda a la antropóloga- No tienes idea de lo que siento. Así que no hables de lo que no sabes

- Basta Booth, esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte- la antropóloga le dio la espalda- No vamos a solucionar nada, sube a la maldita camioneta y conduce

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Crees que lo sabes todo pero no es así Brennan!

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé exactamente?- la antropóloga cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo las palabras del agente clavarse como hielo en su pecho, suspiró consciente de que el agente no la miraba, reprimiendo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- ¿Crees que no sé que mientras jurabas que no te acostabas con Hannah, en realidad si lo hacías?, ¿Crees que no sé lo de Perotta?- la antropóloga se dio la vuelta y se topó con la cara desencajada del agente, ella sonrío- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no sé? - la antropologa suspiró- Felicidades Booth debes estar feliz por la noticia, al fin tienes el paquete completo, lo que siempre quisiste, ya solo te falta el maldito perro labrador detrás de la cerca blanca, para terminar de cumplir tu sueño americano.

- No, no lo estoy, y sabes que no lo estoy, eres tú con quien quiero eso, con quien quiero una familia con quien..

- ¿De verdad? Claro, soy yo a la que quieres engañar, la que quieres que esté embarazada mientras te acuestas con cualquier rubia con falda que pase por tu oficina ¿No?. Me sorprendes Booth, yo solo soy la puta que fue tu amante ¿No lo recuerdas? No te mientas a ti mismo Booth, lo de nosotros solo fue sexo, tú mismo lo dijiste- la doctora no le transmitía nada con su mirada, ella sonrío satisfactoriamente- Así que no confundas las cosas, y no intentes crear situaciones donde no las hay.

- No nos hagas esto Huesos, por favor no lo hagas- el agente volvió a sentir miedo y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al recordar las palabras que él había dicho- Lo de Perotta fue…

- ¿Un error? Últimamente te gustan mucho ese tipo de errores ¿no?- la antropóloga negó con la cabeza- No hago nada Booth. Eres tu el que viene y quiere pretender que nada pasó, eres tu quien viene y me dice "Hannah está embarazada" ¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas con tu patética vida? - La antropóloga se acercó a él- ¿En verdad crees que lo haces?

- No, no lo creo, estoy seguro de ello- el agente se acercó aun mas a la antropóloga- ¿Qué quieres Temperance, que pretendamos que no pasó nada? ¿Qué hagamos de cuenta que no hay nada? ¿Quieres que lo ignoremos?

- Eso… - la antropóloga cerró los ojos los ojos un momento, permaneciendo fuerte, y evadió la mirada del agente- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas, si quieres que siga trabajando contigo, entonces lo harás, vas a pretender que no pasó nada, que no tuviste una aventura conmigo, y vas a dejar de fingir que sientes algo por mí, tú mismo lo dijiste Booth lo de nosotros fue sexo, solo eso

- No lo haré, no voy a terminar con lo poco que hemos construido en estos años

- Lo vas a hacer Booth, eso es exactamente lo que harás- la antropóloga sintió una punzada en su pecho – Sí quieres que el instituto Jeffersonian siga colaborando con el FBI, entonces vamos a seguir siendo solo compañeros, no amantes, no amigos, solo compañeros

- No puedes mezclar lo laboral con lo personal, no puedes interponer a todo el FBI y al Instituto solo por un error que cometimos nosotros

- Eso es lo que hago Booth, ser profesional, ¿En verdad piensas que me va a interesa hablar sobre lo bien que lo pasaste con Hannah anoche, o la ropa que le compraste a tu futuro hijo.?

- Sólo escúchame, necesito que lo hagas, que me des una oportunidad de explicarte, de decirte lo que pienso, sé que me equivoqué, sé que cometí muchos errores, empezando por mi matrimonio, sé que no debí, pero estaba herido, te amaba, te amo, y tu solo dijiste que no, me rechazaste, me dijiste que no sabías como cambiar, que no podías, y yo- el agente pasó una mano por su cabello- fui un idiota, creí que había avanzado, creí que en verdad…

- No quiero escucharte Booth, no quiero saber lo que dices, deja de justificarte- la antropóloga se acercó al agente y lo miró profundo a los ojos- No quiero saber que qué piensas, no necesito tus razones, lo único que quiero es que me dejes seguir mi vida, que dejes de aferrarte a algo que no va a suceder.

- Va a suceder, no sé si hoy, mañana, pero va a suceder, no voy a perderte.

- No puedes perder algo que nunca haz tenido, algo que nunca ha sido tuyo. Se acabó Booth, déjame seguir con mi maldita vida y tu sigue con la tuya

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- Seremos la primera plana de los periódicos, como hasta ahora, la asociación FBI con el Instituto Jeffersonian, el Agente especial Seeley Booth y la Doctora especialista en Antropología Forense Temperance Brennan, sin un pasado y sin un presente. Solo eso.

…

..

.

No podía salir nada mal ¿No? Ya tenía todo listo, así que solo necesitaba el permiso de su jefa para poder realizar el experimento, siendo sinceros no quería pedirle permiso, y nada tenía que ver con su vena rebelde, tenía más bien que ver con el nerviosismo que últimamente se apoderaba de él al estar cerca de ella, tenía que ver con el adolescente enamorado que hacía mucho tiempo no salía a flote, en realidad el adolescente había estado reprimido desde la primera semana en que Brennan se fue a San Francisco, cuando él por alguna razón desconocida, había cometido la idiotez de pedirle el numero de móvil a su jefa, si, era un idiota, a quien cojones se le ocurría pedir un número telefónico que ya tenía y encima de todo le había preguntado que si podía llamarle. Si, definitivamente la partida de la doctora Brennan había afectado en sobremanera.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no podía olvidar los ojos de Saroyan observándolo detenidamente, sintió algo extraño recorrer su columna vertebral, pero lo ignoró, después de todo su jefa le había dado la aprobación de llamarla, y así había sido, la llamó y concretó una cita con el pretexto de estar aburrido en su mansión

_- ¿Precisamente yo?- Le respondió Cam al otro lado de la línea- No es como si no tuvieses una lista interminable y escoger a alguien_

_- Tomaré eso como un sí- la forense sonrío al otro lado de la línea- ¿A qué hora puedo pasar por ti?- en ese momento la sangre se le congeló al entomólogo, hubiese sido más fácil si solo llegaba ella, en su auto, o los dos llegaban separados, ¿En que estaba pensando? Aunque a decir verdad últimamente no pensaba. Escuchó la línea quedarse en silencio al otro lado, podría jurar que escuchaba los engranes del cerebro de la forense girar a toda velocidad_

_- ¿A las 5 te parece bien? Podemos ir a comer o algo por el estilo- La sonrisa del entomólogo no tardó en aparecer_

_- A las 5 entonces._

Después de ese día, las cosas habían ido bien, o al menos todo lo bien que pueden ir cuando sales con tu jefa.

_- ¿Alguna vez haz pensado en no sé, dar un salto de fe?_

_- ¿Un salto de fé?- repitió la forense_

_- Si, ya sabes, no saber mucho acerca de la otra persona, ni de su pasado, solo dar un salto fé, solo creer que algo puede pasar_

_- Bueno- Saroyan lo miró- Eso podría ser un poco rápido, pero supongo que sí, no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes_

_- No me refiero a un rollo de una noche, me refiero a- el entomólogo se removió incomodo- Me refiero a tomar un riesgo, a saltar al vacío, no saber mucho del mundo de la otra persona, y que tu no sepas mucho acerca de tu propio futuro. ¿Tomarías el riesgo?_

_- Algo así como lo de Booth y Brennan_

_- Mas o menos- Hodgins sintió como la mirada de Saroyan se clavaba en sus ojos, con un brillo que él no pudo definir- Solo que sin el engaño y todo eso_

_- Si, lo he pensado- la forense bajó la mirada a sus patatas fritas y se llevó una a boca- Supongo que dependería de la persona que me pida dar un salto de fé_

_- Y si suponemos por un momento- el entomólogo se recargó en la mesa- Que yo te pidiera dar un salto de fé, solo suponiendo ¿Qué me dirías?- La forense lo observó detenidamente, evaluando sus preguntas, si la pregunta la sorprendió ella no lo demostró_

_- Te diría que no es ético- la respuesta de la forense lo sobresaltó- soy tu jefa Hodgins, así que no puedo considerar si quiera ese salto, suponiendo claro que me lo preguntaras_

_- Técnicamente - Hodgins sintió como algo parecido a una daga se clavaba en su pecho- Yo soy tu jefe_

_- Técnicamente eres el jefe, del jefe de mi jefe- Saroyan sonrío aliviando la tensión que había crecido._

_- Entonces técnicamente no puedo hacer esto- el entomolog tomó la cara de Camile y la besó, lentamente, era un beso cálido, tierno. Para sorpresa de él la forense le respondió, sin embargo ella cortó el beso instantes después_

_- No Hodgins, no lo haría. – la forense se levantó y se fue del lugar dejándolo más abrumado que nunca en su vida._

Después de eso, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar nervioso, y de no querer acercarse a su jefa en esos últimos 3 días, lo había rechazado, lo tranquilizaba en sobremanera el regreso de la antropóloga, eso en definitiva lo ayudaba, lo despejaba del torbellino de emociones que tenía, Brennan estaba igual o peor que él, así que lo que ambos querían y necesitaban era exactamente eso, trabajo, desafortunadamente para él, cierto agente del FBI se había llevado a su heroína a trabajo de campo, y él había quedado solo en el laboratorio con Angela y su jefa, la primera no contaba, había decidido salir a comer, así que básicamente estaba solo con Saroyan y sinceramente lo último que quería era estar a solas con ella, o si quiera hablarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pedir permiso para volar el condenado melón.

* * *

**Hola!**

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Merlín u.u tenía muuuy abandonada está historia, pero bueno ya no! :PP! No sé cuando volveré a subir capitulo, pero estoy pensando en que voy a juntar a Brennan, Booth y Hannah :D y habrá Lemmon ...

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y seguir leyendo y comentando esta historia!

PD: Pronto tendrán noticias de **50 sombras**!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bones no me peretence, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reich**

**(**Si fuese mío Hannah no habría existido, Vincent no habría muerto y Christine Booth sería niño**)**

* * *

- ¡Oh si! ¡Si! ¡Así!-

- ¡Dios! ¡Aprieta, ¡oh si nena! hazlo, Dios!

- ¡No pares! Mmmm- Una de las manos de ella estaba en la espalda de él y subieron hasta su cuello para perderse en su cabello, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de él y lo empujaban hacia ella, mientras levantaba su pelvis para encontrarlo y facilitarle el acceso

- Eres hermosa- susurró a su oído y sintió como las paredes de ella se cerraban más sobre su miembro que entraba una y otra vez a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, la necesitaba tanto, y la deseaba como nunca había deseado a alguien,sus manos estaban apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, sintió como ella arqueaba su cuerpo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que el bajaba la cabeza para besar uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de entrar en ella, eso era el jodido paraíso y si por el fuera nunca saldría de ahí.

- ¡Dios! ¡Oh si! ¡Jack!- y aquello fue más que el paraíso, escuchar su nombre de pila salir de los labios de ella al mismo tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía para dar paso a su orgasmo fue un detonante par él, que embistió un par de veces más fuerte de lo que lo hacía, para derrumbarse sobre los pechos de ella y caer agotado, ese era el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás. El entomologo apoyó su peso una vez mas sobre sus brazos y la vio desde arriba besándola dulcemente en los labios sin salir de ella y le sonrío. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose un poco y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Estoy cansada de estar afuera sentada, esperando que el jodido sillón deje de moverse

- ¿Pero que mi...-

- Cierra el pico risistos de oro- Angela Montenegro estaba enojada, tenía cerca de... En realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo, había terminado su almuerzo más rápido de lo normal para terminar de analizar el material que tenía en la computadora, y entregarselo a su jefa lo más pronto posible, sabía que Brennan no tardaría en llamar para solicitar algún avance y sabía que muy seguramente estaría de mal humor dado que estaba en compañía de Booth, había regresado con toda la intención del mundo de ingresar en la oficina y dejar su informe en el escritorio de la forense y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se percató de que cierta cabellera risada se movía sobre el sofá de su jefa y ¿Porque no? El sofá se movía con él, eso irritó a la artista, Hodgins teniendo sexo en la oficina de su jefa ¿Es que ya no había respeto? Está bien que ella había utilizado la silla de su jefa con cierto agente del FBI, pero ¿El sofá? Dingrante.- La oficina de tu jefa no es un lugar para fornicar, si ella se ent... ¡OH POR AMOR A CRISTO!-

Y nada la había preparado para descubrir quien estaba debajo del entomologo.

...

..

.

- Entonces ¿Eso quieres? Una portada en el periodico y la asociación FBI - Jeffersonian

- Si Booth, eso quiero

La antropologa estaba agotada, luego de esa discusión bajo la SUV en que el agente la había besado, estaba cansada, cansada de él, de ella, de Hannah, de Steve, del mundo, pero sobretodo de toda la situación que llevaba viviendo desde hacía unos meses, no habían hablado desde que el agente subió a la SUV despues de que ella dijera aquello de la asociación FBI-Jeffersonian, la cabeza le dolía a niveles criticos, podría jurar que en cualquier momento le estallaría, y justo cuando el dolor había comenzado a disminuir, el agente había decidido retomar la conversación, no es que ella no quisiera retomarla... Bueno en realidad no queria pero que le iba a hacer, era algo que no podía evitar, tenían que hablar, sobre el trabajo, su vida, ellos, Hannah, el bebé, pero sobretodo de ellos, y eso la jodía, ella no quería ¿Porque Booth no podía simplemente dejarle de hablar o mejor aún ser como al principio? Exclusivamente trabajo, el detalle era que si volvían al proncipio, entonces todo comenzaría de nuevo, las discusiones estupidas y vanales, el coqueteo , la tensión, la provocación mutua, y no es como si la tensión sexual que ambos emanaban pudiese hacerse desaparecer de la nada, por Dios que sería genial que existiera un interruptor para ello, estar cerca de Booth solo hacia que su cuerpo, su piel lo reconociera, y estuviese deseando su toque, sus caricias sus besos, su cuerpo era un maldito traidor.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Hannah está embarazada?

- Soy antropologa forense Booth, ese es mi trabajo- contestó irritada ¿Que parte de me gusta el silencio y quiero ignorarte era tan dificil de comprender por el agente?

- Y yo que pensé que tu trabajo era identificar huesos, no sabía que ibas por el mundo observando los vientres de las mujeres- Y ahí estaba una vez más su cuerpo traicionandola, una sonrisa debil, que intento evitar, con todas sus fuerzas, apareció. ¿Cúal era el problema de Dios con ella? ¿Cual?- Llegaremos en unos minutos más- agregó el agente

¿Cual era el problema de Dios con él? Él que había asistido a misa todos los domingos, que quiso hacer bien las cosas con Parker, que se había casado, que estaba pagandop su penitencia de ser un francotirador y quitarle la vida a personas que si bien no merecían vivir, él no era nadie para arrebatarserlas, ahí estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a una escena del crimen, a lado de la mujer que amaba, en completo silencio, con una tensión que dolía, el ambiente pesado bien podría cortarse con un cuchillo, era obvio que ella no quería hablar, y que no lo haría, ¿Porque no podía entender que la amaba? Pero que el era un idiota y lo había arruinado, que todo lo que él había hecho era por su malita culpa, casarse con Hannah fue culpa de Brennan, engañar a Hannah con Brennan, era culpa de Brennan, que hubiesen discutido, era culpa de Brennan, que él se hubiese tirado a Payton, ¡Era culpa de Brennan!, él nunca había mirado si quiera a Payton, bueno sí, tenía unos pechos del demonio, que eran suaves y firmes a la vez, y una boca con la que ¡Dios! Volvería a hacer aquella estupidez de tirarsela, pero por ¡Dios santisimo que él nunca volteo a verla! él era inocente, estaba necesitado, había tenido una erección por el solo hecho de decir Brennan, su pene era un maldito desgraciado traidor, que se paraba con apenas pronunciar el Br de Brennan, no era culpa de él que su pene tuviese vida propia, el pobre estaba alejado de ella y la necesitaba, y estaba mas sensible que nunca, al pequeño Booth no le bastaba con tirarse a su esposa casi todas las noches, no era igual, Hannah no es a Brennan y por eso, ¡Bueno que ni siquiera lo planeo! La idiota de Payton se había tropezado y él, bueno tenía una erección, tampoco era ulpa suya que una mujer que no fuera ni Hannah ni Temperance se quedasen viendo a su erecto pene durante mas de 1 minuto, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Necesitaba añivio, y lo necesitaba em ese instante, así que bueno, el solo de manera inocente se desabrochó su oantalón y bueno... Payton hacia magia con la boca y sus pechos ¡Dios no merecía tan buen par de pechos! Pero ella no era Brennan, estaba dolido, debía de comprenderlo, no es como si...

- No es como si tu no te hubieses tirado a Steve un par de veces o a alguien qu no fuese Steve cuando estabas necesitada- Y justo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que salió de sus labios

- Orillate - el enojo de Brennan solo aumento estaba preparada para que cualquier cosa saliese de la boca del agente excepto aquello, ¿En verdad pensaba Booth que era porque se metió con Perota? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? - He tenido suficiente de ti, iré por mi cuenta

...

..

.

- ¿Pero que mierda sucede contigo?

- Angela, basta soy tu jefa, deja de...

- ¡¿Que cojones estabas pensando al tirarte a tu trabajador en TU oficina?!

- ¡Es mi oficina y hago lo que me de la gana en ella!

- ¡A HODGINS!

- ¡BASTA!

Decir que dentro había una muy roja Camille Saroyan y una muy desesperada Angela Montenegro es quedarse cortos, visto desde fuera bien podría tornarse como una discusión laboral, en la cual la señorita Montenegro exige sus derechos como trabajadora, mientras que la muy maldita jefa Saroyan sobreexplota a la mujer y le habla acerca de lo afortunada que es al tener trabajo, con un salario mediocre, porque otros quisieran su trabajo, eso al menos visto desde fuera; por otra parte la realidad era muy distinta, la forense jefa de la artista, se veía atacada por las preguntas, y expresiones poco profesionales de la artista, mientras trataba de cerrar la discusión de porque ella Camille Saroyan habia tenido relaciones sexuales con Jack Hodgins en el sillón de su oficina, y no podía decirle a la artista que todo había comenzado horas antes cuando ella se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo, y Hodgins había acudido a la oficina de la forense a pedir permiso sobre explotar, triturar, o algo así, tenia que ver con un melón, y de ahí todo había ido de mal a... bastante y por mucho mejor.

_- ¿Puedo?- la voz de Hodgins la sacó de sus pensamientos, que se encontraban por mucho lejos del reporte forense que tenía en el monitor de su computador, más bien se encontraba en los ojos azules de cierto entomologo que ahora estaba en la puerta pidiendole su permiso para poder ingresar a la oficina - ¿Camille? _

_¿Porque decirle Camille y no Cam?¿Que no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa idiota que provocaba en ella al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él?- Adelante, ¿Qué sucede Hodgins?_

_- Amm, necesitaba tu aprobación para- no podía prestarle verdadera atención a lo que el entomologo decía, estaba bastante perdida recorriendolo con la mirada, detallando como lucía ese día, con la camisa a rayas azules finas color blanca y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, enfundado en la bata azul marino del laboratorio, misma que llevaba abotonada hasta la mitad, haciendo resaltar su bien estructurada y trabajada figura masculina, como movía delicadamente los labios mientras hablaba, mismos que ya había probado alguna ocasión, y que aquel beso la había hecho anhelar algo más que un segundo y un tercer beso, y no hablar de los penetrantes ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad cuando la miraban; tenía que concentrarse, Hodgins era su compañero de trabajo, aquello no podía darse, y no es como si le gustase... Bien le gustaba, no iba a engañarse a si misma, y despues de todo Brennan la había ayudado a darse cuenta de aquello, ni hablar de la borrachera que juntas se habían puesto hacia unos días, en la cual la antropologa no había mas que constatado un hecho; A Camille Saroyan le gustaba Jack Hodgins y hacía algo mas que gustarle, tal vez lo deseaba, es decir le veia el trasero ¿Qué mas prueba quería de eso? Ademas Brennan y ella habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenía lindo ojos. Un momento ¿Porque Brennan pensaba y decía que tiene lindos ojos? _

_- Bien- se limita a contestar la forense, no está de humor, porque ¿Qué demonios con Brennan y los ojos lindos de Hodgins?- ¿Algo más?_

_- Amm, bien ok, entonces... - los ojos del entomologo se clavaron en ella entrecerrandose un poco, mientras observaba como ella dirigía su mirada de nueva cuenta al monitor era obvio que estaba confundido, de pronto se encontraba más a la defensiva incluso parecía molesta, y por absurdo que pareciera le gustaba que él se percatara de ello- Iré por la carta de permiso  
_

_- Bien- Fue lo único que la forense dijo, estaba molesta, no tenía idea de porque, en realidad si, el hecho de que Brennan dijera aquello le molestaba a sobremanera- ¿Sabías que la doctora Brennan piensa que tienes lindos ojos? - escupió Saroyan con un tono de voz bastante más elevado de lo que pretendía, ¿Y de donde mierda salió eso? ¿Que sucedía con ella? Definitivamente se había vuelto loca  
_

_- Amm si, lo sé- Un muy confundido Jack Hodgins se paró en seco al escuchar a su jefa decir aquello, ¿Cómo sabía Camille aquello? Si, si lo sabía, la misma Brennan se lo dijo, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían suponer, la doctora B. se lo dijo uno de esos días melancolicos, en los que ella le daba animos para no dejarse caer, recordaba su comentario "De nada te sirve tener unos muy lindos ojos, si vas por el mundo como perro con la cola entre las patas", sin embargo eso solo lo sabía él, ademas ¿Que le sucedía a Cam? Ella lo había rechazado, él solo venía por el bendito permiso de explotar melones, ¿Que tenían que ver los melones con sus ojos?- Puedo saber ¿Porque?  
_

_- Oh nada- Cam no se esperaba esa respuesta, claro que lo sabía, claro que sí, Brennan se lo debía de haber dicho, ¿No le bastaba tirarse a Booth? No, tambien tenía que tirarse a su entomologo, ¡Wow! Un momento, ¿Su entomologo? Si estaba perdiendo la cabeza, definitivamente- Simplemente me preguntaba cuando lo harían publico- ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ella?_

_- ¿De que hablas?- Si el pobre entomologo parecía confundido, decir que ahora estaba perdido es quedarse muy corto_

_- Oh nada, tranquilo, ¿Desde cuando?_

_- ¿Desde cuando que?_

_- ¡¿Desde cuando te estas acostando con Brennan?!- Bien su mente irracional hizo aquello, su voz retumbo en la oficina, que gracias al cielo estaba cerrada, no supo cuando ni en que momento pero estaba de pie, con las manos sobre el escritorio haciendole frente a Hodgins_

_- ¡¿Que cuan... Que?!- _

_- Lo que escuchaste, y no obstante tienes el maldito descaro, de venir invitarme a salir y besarme ¿Que mierda sucede contigo?_

_- No, ¿Que mierda sucede contigo Cam?- Un muy rojo Jack Hodgins la miraba profundamente _

_- ¿Crees que puedes acostarte con Brennan y luego venir y..._

_- ¡No me acuesto con nadie maldita sea!- El joven entomologo se encontraba a escasos 5 centimetros de distancia de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, no supo cuando Hodgins había cruzado el espacio que los separaba- La unica mujer con la que me quiero acostar contigo, la unica mujer con la que me acuesto en mi maldita imaginación es contigo, me toco pensando en ti, anhelo tocarte, pero cuando vengo y creo que es suficiente de coqueteos y siento que podría funcionar, tu decides salir corriendo y me rechazas, y luego vienes y me reclamas cosas absurdas como si estuvieses... ¡Como si estuvieses celosa!_

_Y esa fue precisamente la palabra que hace eco en la mente de los dos, celos... Camille Saroyan estaba ccelosa, sin embargo, no hubo un comentario una respuesta a aquello, Hodgins había dado en el punto que todo hombre debe dar en la vida de una mujer, no recibió una respuesta, un argumento, lo que Jack Hodgins recibió despues fue un agresivo, necesitado y apasionado beso de su jefa, un beso que no tardó en transformarse en suspiros y caricias sobre el escritorio de la forense, donde la ropa había comenzado a desaparecer, para despues pasar a gemidos y algun grito silenciado por los labios del otro sobre el sofa de la oficina de la forense. _

_..._

_.._

_._

- Bien no entiendo porque estoy aquí conduciendo hacia un lugar que no es mi destino-

- Bueno es sencillo, me cansé de que las personas se entrometieran en mi vida privada y recordé que pasarías el día de hoy fuera de D.C lo cual me llevó a...

- A marcarme y decir estoy en tal sitio orillate y pasa por mi

- ¡Exacto! Lo ves, vas entendiendo

- Lo que no me queda muy claro es... ¿Qué tiene que ver Maryland con Virginia?

- ¿No llevaste geografía en el instituto?- una castaña negaba con la cabeza- Y yo que pensé que por ser reportera podrías saber un poco

- Basta Temperance, sabes a lo que me refiero

- Booth no me dejaba en paz respecto a - la antropologa se interrumpió de golpe, no podía decirle la verdad, aunque estaba muy tentada- Steve, quería explicaciones y todo eso

- Entiendo- Fue lo único que Hannah Burley pudo decir, no quería hablar de su esposo, ella se dirigía a Maryland a olvidarse de todo, a pensar con la cabeza fría y saber exactamente que iba a hacer con su matrimio ahora oficialmente adulterado por su esposo, no sabía quien era, no sabía desde cuando su esposo la engañaba con otra, sin embargo iba a averiguarlo, ella tenía que saber quien era la mujer que le había arrebatado de las manos a su marido, sin embargo a diferencia de lo pronosticado se dirigía conduciendo al otro extremo de su destino: Virginia, la razón la llevaba justo a su lado, la doctora Temperance Brennan le había llamado y le había pedido que pasara por ella, que se encontraba a orillas de la carretera y encima de todo la había persuadido de llevarla hacia la escena del crimen, lo que no entendía era el porque, cuando llegó al lugar donde la antropologa se encontraba se encontró con su marido en la SUV y con Brennan debajo, aparentemente acababan de tener una pelea o algo así, parecían un matrimonio con problemas muy fuertes, el agente estaba detrás del volante con la puerta abierta sujetando fuertemente el volante, parecía arrepentido, y Brennan bueno su mirada fría y rostro indiferente lo decían todo, no había que ser un genio para saber que el agente había metido la pata, en cuanto la reportera se orilló y bajó de la camioneta, sucedieron tres cosas, el agente del FBI palideció, Brennan sonrío de una manera bastante satisfecha y triunfal y ella de pronto se sentía a la defensiva e incomoda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No del todo- la voz de la doctora la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba embarazada de un hombre que amaba, pero que la había engañado, ella pensaba en salvar a su matrimonio, ella le creyó cuando le dijo que la ama, ella pensó que realmente a partir de ahora todo iría mejor que antes, que solo habían tenido un bache en su relación, sin embargo no era así, ese era el problema que ella creía, y se ilusionó, y ahora, ahora encima de todo estaba esperando un hijo de ese hombre, del hombre que había acabado con su dignidad, que no le dio su lugar como mujer, ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Enamorarse, entregarse por completyo a su felicidad, dejar de lado sus sueños como corresponsal para instalarse permanentemente? ¿Estaba mal dejar algunos sueños por algo mas importante como el amor? ¿Qué hizo mal? No podía entender porque a ella, porque ella que lo había dado todo por él, quizá no debería amar demasiado ese podía ser el error, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

- Lamento desviarte del camino

- En realidad, debería darte las gracias, tal vez me dirija a Virginia es un lugar bastante mas tranquilo que Maryland y mucho mejor para pensar

- El parque Shenandoah es una muy buena opción para pensar- Brennan se removió incomoda en su asiento, el Shenandoah era un lugar que había visitado con Steve y el cual le traía una paz enorme, recordaba ese día en que casi habían tenido relaciones, sin embargo ella no pudo, el recuerdo de cierto agente se había instaldo en su mente y no pudo; era la primera vez que era plenamente consciente de que lo extrañaba, de que extrañaba a Steve, que le hacía falta su paz su tranquilidad, sus ojos, sus abrazos, él la hacía sentir segura, sacaba lo mejor de ella, sin embargo no lo amaba, y eso era el sabor amargo que tenía, que debía amarlo, debía amar a ese hombre que la colmaba de atenciones, que no la presionaba, que nunca le faltó el respeto y que incluso le dijo que quería seguir a su lado aún a pesar de su infidelidad, sin embargo...

- Seeley me engaña- y ahí estaba en voz de la reportera la maldita constante en su vida, Seeley Booth- sé que ya te lo había dicho, sin embargo es un hecho, encontré, encontré un poema en su escritorio, antes de que se fuera de casa - Brennan tragó grueso, Hannah apretó mas el volante. Si las sospechas de Brennan respecto a ese poema, debía ser... - El poema 10 de Neruda

Las sospechas de la antropologa se vieron confirmadas, recordaba ese poema, recordaba donde lo había escuchado, con quien y como lo había escuchado:  
Booth sin decir nada se había lanzado a sus labios devorandolos con pasión, desnudandola poco a poco, mientras entre gemidos, besos y delicadas caricias, recitaba aquel poema, haciendola suya, entrando en ella de una manera intensa y a la vez tierna, llegando al climax en la parte final del poema "_Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes, hacia donde el crepusculo corre borrando estatuas" _Habían hecho el... habían tenido sexo, de una manera apasionada, esa para ella era una de las ocasiones mas especiales para ella, era una de las pocas veces que Booth se había entregado por completo a ella, que la había amado, y tocado de una manera sumamente especial, siempre pensó que la reportera se enteraría de la infidelidad de Booth con ella en algún momento, pero nunca con aquel tino, nunca con el principio de aquel engaño; recordaba esa ocasión, era especial si, sin embargo, tambien era la noche de bodas de Seeley Booth con Hannah Burley, aquella era la primera ocasión en que el agente y la antropologa tenían su primer encuentro extramarital, Temperance Brennan palideció.

* * *

**Hola! En realidad espero que lean la nota de autora, Muchisimas gracias por los 128 reviews, y que aún despues de tanto sigan comentando.  
**

Voy a iniciar disculpandome, por tanto tiempo de espera, sin embargo la vida real me ha jugado de una manera un poco dificil, apenas y puedo respirar, sin embargo aqui está la continuación aunque sea muchisimo tiempo despues, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura**_. _**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

PD: **50 sombras tambien regresa**!

Gracias por sus reviews, el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea, la historia sigue gracias a ustedes!

Gracias por agregarla en alertas, y agregarla a sus favoritos GRACIAS!

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
